L'histoire effacée de Talhiana Black
by Missies NoName
Summary: Talhiana Black est une jeune fille à l'enfance idyllique qui se transforme en enfer. Fille aimée par son père, elle devient la paria de Poudlard. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?
1. Talhiana Jedusor Black

Bonjour à tous

Ceci, est ma première fiction. Soyez indulgents, expliquez moi où il y a des incohérences et qu'est-ce qui ne vous plait pas. Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que je ne vois plus à force de me relire.

Tout appartient évidemment à J.K.R., sauf quelques personnages, dont l'héroïne.

26/04/16 - PS : je corrige les chapitres en ce moment, donc si vous voyez des fautes, faîtes m'en part.

* * *

 _"La vie, c'est comme un bon livre, à mesure qu'on dans sa lecture, tout commence à se tenir et à avoir un sens."_

 **Harold Kushner**

Elle n'a jamais compris cette citation. Plus elle a avancé, moins elle a compris. Elle pense que la vie n'a jamais été de son côté. La vie n'a tout simplement jamais eu de sens.

Vous ne la connaissez pas. Personne ne la connaît. Elle a été… effacée. Elle pensait pourtant être importante.

Son nom est Talhiana Black, née Jedusor, épouse du « bras droit » de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Sirius Black. Elle est la fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais vous, vous le connaissez sous le nom de Voldemort.

Elle fut une maraudeuse ou plutôt LA maraudeuse. Puisqu'il n'y a eût qu'elle.

Laissez-moi vous conter son histoire.

oOo0oOo

Elle est née le lundi 29 février 1960, d'un mariage d'amour pur, passionnel. Sa mère est Natalie Tourment, elle est française. Ou plutôt l'était. Elle est morte quelques jours après sa naissance. Le médecin a dit que « le diable lui a broyé le ventre ». Maintenant, elle sait que le terme « diable » la désignait, elle.

Pour retourner à un bref résumé de la vie de sa mère, disons pour commencer que c'était une sang-pur. Elle descendait de Rowena Serdaigle. Son arbre généalogique n'est pas très précis, pour quelques raisons obscures. Bien qu'elle était française, elle a fait ses études à Poudlard, « pour se retrouver au cœur de ses origines », comme disait son père. Elle était très belle, c'était une vélane. C'est ça qui a plût au père de Talhiana, au premier abord. Elle avait les cheveux rouges bouclés, et les yeux couleur amblygonite (nda : une pierre verte très clair, limite transparente). Elle ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards. Elle est née le 1er août 1930, et il paraît que ce jour-là il a neigé en août. "Un miracle, tout comme elle." dira son père.

Ce dernier, tel qu'elle l'a connu, est brun aux yeux marrons. Il n'est pas particulièrement beau, mais il dégage une telle aura de puissance et de charisme, qu'on en oublie vite sa banalité. Il est plus vieux que Natalie, étant né le 31 décembre 1926. « Bonne année ! ».

Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard. Dès que son père a vu sa mère pour la première fois, alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans, il fût fasciné par elle. Il fût déçu qu'elle ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard, sa maison, mais plutôt à Serdaigle, sur les traces de son ancêtre. Il la défendait becs et ongles dès qu'elle avait le moindre soucis.

Les années passant, sa dernière année à Poudlard arriva. Il repoussa tous les garçons osant courtiser Natalie, sans pour autant aller lui parler. Un sang mêlé, comme lui, peut-il approcher une jeune fille au sang si pur ? Pour une fois, son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, lui parût bien loin. À la fin de son année, il décrocha ses ASPICS, sans trop de difficultés. Il demanda à Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, la place de professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; cependant, Dumbledore lui refusa. Alors, de rage, Tom jeta une malédiction sur le poste : personne n'y restera plus d'un an. Elle fût efficace jusqu'à sa mort.

Il décida de voyager à travers le monde, et commença à créer ses premiers horcruxes « afin de pouvoir veiller sur sa femme jusqu'à la fin des temps ». Il perdait déjà peu à peu son humanité. Il continuait à prendre des nouvelles de Natalie, grâce à des connaissances, qui deviendront par la suite, pour certains, ses partisans.

Natalie sortit de Poudlard en 1947, en ayant obtenu que des O, confirmant son lien avec Serdaigle. Tom osa enfin aller lui parler : il la demanda en mariage, sans un mot de plus. Étonnement, elle accepta sans hésiter une seconde. Talhiana lu plus tard, dans ses journaux intimes de sa mère, qu'elle avait senti que c'était son destin, qu'elle allait aimer cet homme jusqu'à en perdre son âme.

Ils se marièrent le 1er janvier 1948, une nouvelle année signifiant un nouveau départ. Ils s'aimèrent, cela ne fait aucun doute. Ils essayèrent d'avoir un enfant pendant plusieurs années, mais Natalie enchaîna les fausses couches. Elle en fût affectée, pensant que si elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir, c'est qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être mère. Elle se lança alors dans l'élevage d'animaux : hippogriffes, licornes, et même quelques dragons. Ils étaient « ses enfants ». Tom, de son côté, s'enfonça un peu plus dans la magie noire, sans jamais la mettre en danger. Son but étant toujours de la protéger.

En 1957, Natalie apprit qu'elle était malade. Elle souffrait d'une maladie moldue. Un « cancer » lui a-t-on dit. Jedusor la vit dépérir de jour en jour, sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle refusa de créer des horcruxes, voyant son mari devenir de plus en plus sombre. Tom fit appel à tous les meilleurs médicomages, quitte à dépenser tous les gallions qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté.

En août 1959, un miracle arriva. Natalie se sentit mieux. Elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a donc vénéré ce bébé, venu la sauver. Tom voulait un fils. Elle, elle ne souhaitait qu'un enfant en bonne santé. Ils décidèrent deux prénoms : Salazar ou Rowena. Quelle originalité me direz-vous.

La grossesse se passa bien, sans trop d'encombres. Elle prit du poids, et retrouva toute sa splendeur. Elle s'occupait de nouveau de « ses enfants », et avait réaménager la maison. Son mari essaya d'être le plus présent pour elle, mais ses affaires lui prenait du temps, de plus en plus de temps.

Le 27 février 1960, elle eut ses premières contractions. Elle souffrait le martyre, et rien ne la soulageait. Tom était fou d'inquiétude et s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle mit deux jours à accoucher. Quand Talhiana est venue au monde, elle la pris dans ses bras et prononça « Talhiana ». Tel fût son prénom.

Son décès fût prononcé le 3 mars 1960. On la déclara « morte en couche », même si plusieurs médecins présent ce jour là ont dit que c'était la grossesse qui l'avait maintenu en vie, et qu'elle serait morte plus tôt de son cancer. Enfin, tout dépend l'avis du médecin, et son regard sur la situation.

Tom, devenu fou de chagrin, se replia sur lui-même, en oubliant sa fille.

Pendant six mois, ce sont les domestiques qui se sont occupés d'elle. Ainsi que d'autres familles, comme les Lestranges, ou encore les Black. Elle passait de bras en bras, sans trouver d'accroche. Mais Tom finit par se souvenir de Talhiana, de sa fille, de la dernière chose que sa femme lui ait laissé. Il retomba amoureux une seconde fois, et fit tout pour la protéger.

Et pour la protéger, il fallait éviter qu'elle ne soit touchée par la même maladie que sa mère. La seule solution : éliminer tous les moldus, pour que leur maladie disparaisse avec eux.

Quand il la regardait, elle voyait tant d'amour dans ses yeux… Comment réagir ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Elle hérita des yeux de sa mère, mais eût les cheveux bruns, tirant sur le roux, ils ondulent comme les siens. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur, et sa peau, héritée de sa mère, lui empêcha toute tentative de bronzer. Ce qui lui déplût fortement plus tard.

Elle commença à s'occuper des animaux de sa mère : elle adorait les animaux. Elle les avait toujours adoré. En particulier les licornes. Tom passait des heures avec elle, à lui montrer comment faire telle ou telle chose. Il en avait presque mis de côté la magie noire.

Ce petit monde parfait dura jusque Poudlard. L'année 1971, elle avait alors 11 ans. Tom voulait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, ou à Serdaigle. Poufsouffle n'était pas digne de l'avoir au sein de sa maison, et Gryffondor… eh bien, c'était Gryffondor. Mais elle voulait être à Gryffondor. Elle l'espérait, de tout son cœur. Parce qu'elle se sentait courageuse, et loyale ! Telle une lionne.

Il la déposa à 10h45 à la voie 9 3/4 et lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle monta dans le train avec Nanou, son chaton, le cadeau de Tom pour la rentrée, et chercha un wagon. Elle en trouva un vide et s'y installa. Elle fut rejointe par quatre personnes, quatre garçons à l'allure sympathique : à sa droite se trouvait James Potter, un jeune garçon qui avait l'air de s'être battu avec un scroutt à pétard, et en face d'elle, de la gauche vers la droite, Peter Pettigrow, un jeune garçon un peu trapu se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, Remus Lupin, qui portait le poids du monde sur les épaules à en voir sa posture, et enfin, Sirius Black qu'elle avait déjà rencontré par le passé. Elle rougit face à autant de garçons.

Ils discutèrent sur le trajet, et le fait que qu'elle soit une fille n'eut pas l'air de les déranger. Ils lui apprirent tous qu'ils voulaient aller à Gryffondor. Ce qui l'étonna de la part du jeune Black, qui venait d'une famille de Sang-Pur dont tous les descendants, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ont toujours été répartis chez les Serpentards.

Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils tombèrent sur un homme qui devait faire… Presque quatre fois sa taille ! Il se présenta comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, et les emmena vers un lac avec des barques. Son père lui a raconté qu'il y a un calamar dans ce lac et, tout à coup, elle se sentait plus si lionne que cela. Enfin, elle prit son courage à deux mains et suivit les garçons dans une barque. Ils purent passer à cinq, la sécurité n'étant pas le principal problème à Poudlard à cette époque là.

« ATTENTION, on se retourne ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Les garçons rirent de sa peur. Elle ne trouvait pas ça vraiment drôle. _"Je vous y verrais vous, sur une barque avec un espèce de balai baveux géant sous vos pieds."_ Cependant, elle rit avec eux.

Lorsque ses deux pieds ont touché la terre ferme, elle remercia Merlin de l'avoir gardé en vie.

Une fois dans le château vint tous les « Oh », « Ah », « Waouh » et tout ce qui s'en suit puis ils tombèrent sur une femme à l'allure sévère, mais très belle. Enfin, à ses yeux. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Minerva MacGonagall. Elle la fixa, et demanda à lui parler cinq minutes.

« Mademoiselle, avez-vous déjà fait part votre identité à quelqu'un ? » demanda doucement la vieille femme.

« Non, sauf mon prénom, Madame. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Parfait. Alors, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, votre nom ne sera pas Jedusor mais Tourment. »

Évidemment. C'est tellement logique au fond. Tom commençait à être craint et haï à cause de son penchant pour la magie noire.

« Très bien, Madame. Puis-je me retirer ? »

L'animagus hocha la tête, une lueur appréciative dans les yeux. Elle aimait déjà cette enfant. Elle rejoigna ensuite les autres élèves pour avancer dans la grande salle. Où eut lieu un nouveau concert de « Oh », « Ah » et « Waouh ».

La répartition commença. Sirius Black fût envoyé à Gryffondor. Remus Lupin le suivit, ainsi que Peter Pettigrow et James Potter.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Quand son nom fût appelé, elle pria de nouveau Merlin. Le choixpeau fit vite son choix

"Hum, une descendante des fondateurs. Tu es un joyau, petite, de part ton ADN. Je ressens le courage, la loyauté, plus que tout le reste. Alors, je n'hésite pas à t'envoyer à ... GRYFFONDOR !"

En se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors où elle était applaudie, elle pensa à son père. Elle se dit que Tom n'allait pas lui en vouloir, parce que peu importe sa maison, elle restait sa fille. Elle pensait réellement qu'il l'aimait, tel qu'il le prétendait.

Mais, l'avenir lui prouvera le contraire.


	2. Les conséquences de ses actes

Bonsoir !

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je vous invite encore une fois à me faire part de remarque concernant les problèmes de cohérence, ou les fautes d'orthographes que vous pouvez rencontrer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"La vie n'est pas comme l'un de ces appareils modernes où il suffit d'appyer sur un bouton pour rejouer le morceau choisi._

 _Pas de retour en arrière possible et certains de nos actes ont des conséquences irréparables."_

 **Marc Levy**

En ce premier septembre 1975, Talhiana se réveilla à 11 heures.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques heures de tranquillité avant que le reste de Poudlard n'arrive, et elle n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste.

Elle n'aimait pas la foule. Ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne voulait plus fréquenter du monde, faire comme si elle était normale. Elle ne l'était pas. Et elle doutait l'avoir un jour était.

Il fût un temps où elle avait été sociable. Elle avait été aimée, entourée. Peut-être était-elle encore aimée, mais elle se refusait d'y penser.

Elle se décida à se lever, bien que l'envie n'y était pas, pour aller se laver.

Elle avait la chance d'avoir une chambre et une salle de bain personnelles. Elle envisageait de demander à ce qu'on transforme tout ça en mini appartement de manière à pouvoir manger aussi dans son espace personnel. Mais Dumbledore n'accepterait pas. Ce serait la couper définitivement de toute vie sociale.

Elle resta le plus longtemps possible dans un bain (eh oui, elle avait également sa baignoire personnelle) jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne froid, si bien qu'il était déjà 13h15 quand elle en sorti.

Elle traîna ensuite les pieds jusqu'à la grande salle, en soupirant. Elle pensait y être seule, mais elle fût surprise en voyant quelqu'un déjà assis à la table des Gryffondors. Sa curiosité la poussa à approcher pour pouvoir voir qui c'était.

Ce fût une erreur.

La personne, en l'entendant approcher, tourna la tête. Sirius Black.

Elle n'avait pas la force de supporter encore un regard dégoûté, ou apeuré. C'était son quotidien depuis maintenant 3 ans.

 _Flash Back_

 _Talhiana venait de finir sa première année à Poudlard. Elle s'était amusée, fait des amis… Elle avait rencontré des personnes plus ou moins intéressantes : James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Mary MacDonalds, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue… Enfin, ce serait trop long à tout énuméré. Elle avait également fait la connaissance de Lucius Malfoy, le cousin des Black chez qui elle avait déjà passé quelques temps, de 6 ans son ainé. Il avait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais elle l'avait apprécié, bien qu'il soit un Serpentard. Curieusement, elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, sans aucune discrimination. Peut-être parce que les Serpentards savaient qui était son père, et qu'il le respectaient._

 _Elle avait effectué le voyage du Poudlard Express avec Mary et Lily, ainsi que Carole Preston, une autre Gryffondor de son année. Elles avaient ri, mangeaient des bonbons (trop de bonbons) et discutaient de leurs vacances à venir. Talhiana avait hâte d'enfin revoir son père, qui avait prétexté avoir trop de travail pour qu'elle puisse revenir à la maison. Il avait même oublié de lui envoyer un cadeau de Noël et d'anniversaire, et n'avait que très peu répondu à ses courriers, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, elle savait que son travail lui prennait beaucoup de temps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils puissent passer leurs vacances à jouer à des jeux de société, à discuter de sa mère, comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard._

 _Il était environ 18 heures quand elle arriva à Londres. Elle se précipita hors du train en ayant souhaité, très rapidement, de bonnes vacances aux filles._

 _Mais, arrivée sur le quai, elle ne vit pas son père. Elle vit les familles Lestranges et Black, et elle décida d'aller vers eux en attendant son père. Cependant, celles-ci lui jetèrent un regard de dégoût, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet sur leur chemin, et lui tournèrent le dos. Ne comprenant pas, elle décida d'attendre._

 _Elle vit le quai se vider petit à petit, mais toujours aucune trace de son père. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant qu'il était 19h30._

 _Alors qu'elle allait retourner sur la voie moldue pour voir s'il n'y était pas, elle entendit le « plop » caractéristique d'un transplanage._

 _Elle se retourna, le coeur battant à 100 à l'heure, espérant voir son père. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui._

 _Elle se détourna de la femme qui venait de transplaner, mais celle-ci vint à sa rencontre._

 _« Mlle Tourment ? »_

 _« Oui ? » répondit-elle._

 _« Je suis Mme Rosier. Votre père est en réunion et m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. »_

 _Mme Rosier était une belle femme, ayant une prestance digne d'une reine. Elle éblouirrait presque Talhiana, si elle n'était pas entrain de faire une grimace qui cassait son élégance._

 _Cette dernière décida qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme, et décida de saisir la main qui lui était tendue._

 _Le transplanage se passa comme à l'habitude, avec une nausée pointue._

 _Elles avaient atterri dans l'année du manoir Jedusor. Talhiana, ravie d'être enfin chez elle, courut dans le manoir et déposa sa valise. Elle alla attendre son père dans le salon, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle savait qu'il rentrerait tard de réunion._

 _Mme Rosier la regarda 5 minutes, avec une mine légèrement renfrognée. Elle n'en tient pas compte et attendit._

 _Son père arriva aux alentours de 21 heures. Elle voulut courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras._ _Cependant, elle n'arriva jamais à lui. À mi-chemin, elle fût prise d'une douleur effroyable, comme si on la brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle apprendra plus tard que c'était l'effet du sortilège Doloris._

 _Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais d'un coup, la douleur cessa._

 _« Vois-tu ? » demanda son père._

 _« Que dois-je voir ? » haleta-elle._

 _« À quel point ta trahison m'a fait mal. Ta douleur a été égale à la mienne, pendant quelques secondes. »_

 _Talhiana ne comprit pas. De quoi parlait-il ? Souffrait-il d'un mal quelconque ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il refusait qu'elle vienne le voir ?_

 _« Pardon, père ? Pourquoi souffririez-vous ? Êtes-vous malade ? »_

 _Son père rit. Mais pas du rire qu'elle lui connaissait. Celui-là était cruel. Il lui donna la chair de poule._

 _« Je souffre d'une maladie très grave, qui ne serait pas apparu sans toi. Celle-ci se nomme « Trahison ». » expliqua son père._

 _« Je ne comprends pas ? »_

 _« VRAIMENT ? Tu ne COMPRENDS pas ? Tu m'as trahi, tu as trahi ta mère. Comment as-tu pu ? », il commençait à hurler._

 _Talhiana n'a jamais supporter la colère, les cris. Elle se mit donc à pleurer, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de son père._

 _« COMMENT OSES-TU PLEURER ? Je t'ai tout donné ! Et pourtant, tu parles aux enfants de ceux qui ont tué ta mère. ILS L'ONT TUÉ ! Mais toi, tu n'en a rien à faire ! Dieu m'a puni d'avoir cru en toi, une vulgaire enfant, une fille qui plus est. Que pouvais-tu m'apporter d'autre? TU ME FAIS HONTE ! ». Son père avait l'air fou._

 _Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne l'avait connu que doux, aimant. Ici, il paraissait dément._

 _La douleur reprit. Sans signe annonciateur, elle reprit comme elle était partie. Il n'était plus possible pour elle de la supporter, et elle tomba dans l'inconscience._

 _Cela dura toutes les vacances._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Et depuis, toute la communauté sorcière sait qu'elle est la fille de Tom Jedusor, de Voldemort. Pour certains une pauvre enfant que l'on regarde avec pitié, pour d'autres la fille du Diable, et enfin pour le reste une erreur, une abomination, un déchet, une immondice. Ces adjectifs elle les avait entendu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Venant de différentes maisons.

Depuis, elle avait emménagé de manière permanente à Poudlard, et avait décidé d'ignorer les gens. Elle avait même repousser ceux qui essayaient de faire un pas vers elle, comme Lily ou Mary.

Sirius faisait partie, avec l'ensemble des Maraudeurs, de la catégorie « fille du Diable ». Donc souvent, son regard était rempli de dégoût.

Mais, cette fois, ce ne fût pas le cas. Il l'a regardé avec pitié. Même si son air était légèrement blasé.

Elle décida, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de laisser parler sa curiosité.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sirius la regarda comme si une corne lui poussait au milieu du front, ou qu'un troisième œil était en fait caché sous sa peau depuis des années. Ça en était déroutant, et pas du tout plaisant.

N'ayant pas de réponse, et n'osant pas rire de Sirius qui ressemblait à un poisson à garder la bouche ouvert, elle décida de faire demi-tour pour se rendre aux cuisines.

Dans les cuisines, elle trouva une quinzaine d'elfes de maisons, ces petites créatures aux grands yeux et grandes oreilles qui ne vivent que pour servir un maître, qui s'empressèrent de venir lui demandé ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle leur demanda en n'oubliant pas les « s'il vous plait », et « merci ». Même s'ils n'étaient pas humains, elle leur vouait un grand respect et pensait qu'ils avaient le droit, comme tout autre, à ce qu'on leur parle gentiment. C'est pourquoi, les elfes l'adoraient, et lui donnaient souvent tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle mangea avec appétit, n'ayant pas mangé depuis le dîner de la veille. Elle demanda à être de nouveau servie, même si elle ne se le serait pas permit s'il y avait eu du monde. Son éducation, bien qu'elle la répugne aujourd'hui, restait gravée en elle.

Lorsqu'elle sorti des cuisines, il était déjà 16 heures. Le temps filait, et l'heure fatidique approchait. Elle décida donc de sortir jusqu'au parc, voir Hagrid, qui était une des seules personnes de Poudlard à qui elle adressait encore la parole.

Le temps était doux, et se balader dehors en ces températures était réellement agréable. Arrivée à la petite cabane, un peu bancale, de Hagrid, elle tapa. Cependant, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle alla donc vers la forêt interdite. Bien que, comme son nom l'indique, elle était interdite, elle était autorisée à y aller afin de se rentre à une petite clairière où il y avait un enclos.

Dans cet enclos se trouvait Hope, une licorne à la robe toute noire et à la crinière frisée. Elle était magnifique, une créature tellement belle, et magique que tout le monde convoitait. Elle l'avait trouvé alors qu'elle était toute petite en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. Elle ne devait avoir que quelques heures, et avait dû être rejeté par sa mère à cause de son anomalie, c'est-à-dire sa couleur. Elle avait alors tout fait pour la sauver, et elle lui appartenait maintenant.

Les moments passés avec elle étaient fantastiques, et elle adorait venir ici, et tout simplement observer ou caresser Hope. Elle pensait parfois à ces anciens amis, les hippogriffes, licornes et dragons qui se trouvaient au manoir Jedusor quand elle y habitait.

Malheureusement, son père les avait tous laisser mourir de faim. Méthodiquement, de manière à ce que chacun meurt lorsque Talhiana était revenue au manoir. C'était cruel, et bas. Elle ne comprenait pas que son père pouvait s'en prendre à des animaux que sa mère avait adoré. Il disait pourtant qu'elle avait trahi sa mère de par son envoi chez les Gryffondors.

Elle se demandait parfois comment serait son père si sa mère était encore là. La vie aurait été différente, et son père ne l'aurait pas haï à cause de sa maison, même s'il n'en aurait pas été spécialement heureux. Elle se questionnait aussi concernant le fait de ressembler autant à sa mère n'aurait pas fait qu'augmenter la haine de son père à son égard.

En grandissant, la ressemblance avec sa mère s'était accentuée. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus roux que bruns, et ses yeux avaient cette couleur vert clair, à la limite du transparent, qui caractérisait si bien Natalie Tourment. Elle avait juste des tâches de rousseur, sur tout le corps, que n'avait pas sa mère.

À cause de son père, elle était sous surveillance permanente. Elle était devenu une paria, pour son père comme pour beaucoup d'autres. Même si certains rêvaient de voir l'erreur qu'elle était quitter ce monde, d'autres comme Dumbledore, ou encore Minerva MacGonagall, l'appréciait pour qui elle était sans tenir compte de son ascendance. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de garder le nom de « Tourment ».

« Que fais-tu ici Talhiana ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant la grosse voix si caractéritique d'Hagrid.

« Je voulais profiter d'un dernier instant de calme. » lui répondit-elle.

Hagrid hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

« Les élèves vont bientôt arriver. Tu rentres au château ? Nous discuterons autour d'un thé demain ! » proposa-t-il, enthousiaste.

Ce fût au tour de Talhiana d'acquiescer en souriant. Elle appréciait réellement Hagrid.

Elle fit le trajet jusqu'au château à ses côtés, et prit ensuite la direction des escaliers, en attendant que les élèves arrivent. Au bout de 10 minutes, ceux-ci affluèrent dans le hall et prirent la direction de la grande salle.

Talhiana descendit les escaliers, prit une grande inspiration, et rentra dans la Grande Salle en ignorant une fois de plus les différents types de regards qu'on lui jetait.


	3. Cet été-là

Bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous dire que je poste un peu quand je veux, mais au moins une fois par semaine. Donc là je poste un dimanche, il se peut que la semaine prochaine ce soit un jeudi. Si j'ai l'inspiration, c'est possible que ce soit deux fois dans la semaine (c'est la fête !).

Ensuite, pour ceux qui ont commencé à lire mon histoire dès le début, sachez que j'ai fais quelques modifications : j'ai remis le premier chapitre en troisième personne (parce que je trouvais ça lourd en première personne et que toute l'histoire sera écrite en troisième personne, donc voilà) et j'ai changé le nom de l'héroïne, qui ne sortait pas assez du commun à mon goût.

Enfin, s'il y a des petites fautes par ci, par là, n'hésitez pas à me dire où elles se trouvent. J'ai (normalement) trouvé une Bêta, ce qui devrait régler le problème, mais bon, en attendant on fait avec les moyens du bord. Et laissez-moi vos impressions ! J'en aie pas beaucoup donc je sais pas si ça plait, ou si c'est lourd à la fin.

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"Le vie c'est comme les pierres du chemin : on pousse et elle disparaît"_

 **Jean-Michel Wyl**

Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé pendant ces vacances. Mais les regards qu'on lui lançait n'étaient pas aussi dégoûtés que d'habitude. Non, ils étaient presque tous remplis de pitié, de compassion.

C'était plus dur à supporter. On supporte le dégoût mais pas la pitié.

Elle décida de garder la tête haute et d'aller s'asseoir en bout de table. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit qu'on l'interpelait.

« Eh bien Tally, t'es bien morose aujourd'hui ! »

La dénommée « Tally » se retourna et offrit un immense sourire à Carole Preston, sa meilleure amie. C'était la seule Gryffondor qu'elle avait encore supportée en deuxième année. Il faut dire que Carole ne la laissait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et ne lui lançait pas de regards particuliers. Enfin, elle la regardait comme on regarde une personne tout à fait normale.

« Carole ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Assis-toi, raconte moi toutes tes vacances ! »

Carole s'asseya et débuta un long monologue où elle raconta ses vacances, qui avaient l'air d'être magiques.

« … et tu te souviens de ce garçon là ? »

Voyons… Lequel ? Preston, Fred, Gideon, Alfred, Barthélemy, Lucas, Ph...

« John qu'il s'appelait ! »

Ah voilà, Talhiana ne se souvenait plus de celui-là.

« Je l'ai revu et on s'est embrassé ! Tu imagines Tally ?! Mon premier baiser ! Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit inoubliable, mais, sur le coup, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Et puis ça m'a donné envie de recommencer, mais avec un garçon de Poudlard… »

Oh non, elle allait lui reparler de James Potter, elle en était sûre !

« Tu crois que James est toujours célibataire ? J'ai l'impression que ça n'avance pas beaucoup avec Evans. Donc si elle n'en veut pas, je suis preneuse ! »

Bon. Elle adorait Carole mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter plus longtemps parler de garçons. Elle décida donc d'analyser son environnement.

Quelque chose clochait… Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle avait bien remarqué que plus personne, ou presque, ne lui envoyait de regards, mais à part ça, il y avait autre chose…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation. En effet, elle sentait un regard sur elle, elle se retourna donc. Elle tomba droit dans les yeux bleus d'Evan Rosier. Ou plutôt, pour ce qui sont au courant, Evan Jedusor.

 _Flash Back_

 _Talhiana vivait les pires vacances de toute sa vie. Elle avait bien essayé de s'échapper mais elle n'avait pas réussi. En effet, son père avait placé différents sorts de manière à ce qu'il soit averti si elle ne faisait que frôler le sol hors du manoir._

 _C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva le 27 août 1972 face à son père._

 _« Tu as bien compris ? » lui demanda-t-il froidement._

 _« Oui, père. » répondit-elle._

 _La gifle partit sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle était entrain de se questionner sur ce qu'elle avait fait, mais son père la devança._

 _« JE NE SUIS PAS TON PERE ! » hurla-t-il._

 _Il était hystérique. Elle devait vite se rattraper, si elle ne voulait pas recevoir un nouvel Endorolis._

 _« Pardon, maître. »_

 _« Bien. Retournes donc au cachot. »_

 _Elle marcha jusqu'au cachot. Elle n'avait plus la force de courir, et ne savait pas pendant combien de temps ses jambes la tiendraient encore debout. Si elle tombait, elle savait qu'elle ne se releverait peut-être pas._

 _Elle arriva dans les cachots et s'enferma elle-même dans sa cellule. Celle-ci était lugubre, n'avait presque pas de lumière hormis une pauvre ampoule couverte de crasse. Elle n'avait même pas de matelas et aucun espace dédié à se soulager. L'endroit était nauséabond, rarement nettoyé._

 _Elle non plus n'était pas souvent nettoyée. Elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir, il y a presque deux mois. Elle doutait pouvoir un jour repartir d'ici._

 _« Talhiana ? Tu es revenue ? »_

 _« Oui, Monsieur Silcon, je suis là. »_

 _Monsieur Silcon était un moldu d'une soixantaine d'années, qui n'avait rien fait de mal aux yeux du monde. Cependant, Voldemort le considérait fautif de la mort de sa femme. En effet, il était le médecin qui l'avait diagnostiqué cancéreuse. C'est pourquoi, il habitait la cellule voisine à la sienne depuis au moins 5 ans, et ne rêvait que d'une chose : mourir._

 _« Que dois-tu faire cette fois ? » la questionna-t-il._

 _« Rien de bien important, Monsieur. Je dois servir en restant à ma place. »_

 _Talhiana entendit un soupir. Elle aurait temps aimé voir à quoi ressemblait ce Monsieur. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le libérer… Mais elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir._

 _« Et pourquoi dois-tu servir ? Il organise une fête ? »_

 _« Il se marie, Monsieur. »_

 _Il y eût un silence. Il devait se demander qui accepterait de se marier avec un être aussi infâme que le père de Talhiana._

 _« Avec qui donc ? » finit-il par dire._

 _« La femme dont je vous aie déjà parler, Mme Rosier. »_

 _Cette femme, que Talhiana avait trouver si belle au début, la répugnait aujourd'hui. Elle prenait autant de plaisir que Tom à la torturer, si ce n'est plus. Elle refusait d'avoir cette femme comme belle-mère, mais n'avait plus son mot à dire._

 _« Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. »_

 _Talhiana ne répondit rien. Et Monsieur Silcon ne reparla pas._

 _L'heure du mariage arriva, et on vint la sortir de sa cellule sans aucune douceur. On ne la prépara pas, elle resterait telle qu'elle était actuellement : habillée comme une esclave. Elle se demandait si le mariage s'était déjà passé ou si elle avait encore quelques minutes de répit. Elle eût rapidement la réponse en attendant la voix de son père dans la salle de réception qui avoisinait la cuisine._

 _« Mes chers invités ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes unis, nous vous invitons à festoyer comme il se doit. Profitons de ce moment de partage ! »_

 _Talhiana retient un ricanement. Pour elle, ce moment de partage se transformait en moment de torture._

 _« Hé ! Bouge-toi. Il faut commencer à servir ! » lui grogna l'un des sbires de son père._

 _Elle commença donc son service. Tout se passa bien, elle évitait d'aller vers son père ou sa désormais belle-mère pour éviter les problèmes._

 _Cependant, la chance n'était pas de son côté ce soir-là. Elle sentit une main lui tirer les cheveux et ne pût retenir un gémissement. « Tiens, tiens, regardons qui voilà. Sophie, ne serait-ce pas ta tendre belle-fille ? »_

 _La femme qui avait parlé se nommait Druella Black. Elle est la mère de Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black et la sœur de Mme Rosier._

 _« Oh mais si ! Jette la à terre, on va apprendre à Evan à s'amuser ! Chéri, viens là ! »_

 _Talhiana savait en cet instant qu'elle allait souffrir mais elle ne pût retenir un regard haineux à l'adresse de sa belle-mère._

 _« Eh bien, eh bien, Sophie, elle m'a l'air encore hargneuse. Ton cher mari et toi ne devriez-vous pas apprendre à une esclave comment elle doit se comporter ? » susurra Druella._

 _Mme Rosier n'apprécia pas la remarque et lança le premier Endoloris._

 _« Regarde Evan, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire : ENDOLORIS ! ». Talhiana hurlait de douleur. « Tu dois avoir envie que la personne souffre. Le veux-tu ? »_

 _Le petit Evan, du haut de ses 11 ans à peine, fit un sourire méprisant et répondit tout simplement :_

 _« Oui mère, elle vous fait honte à vous et père. Endoloris ! »_

 _Le sortilège était moins puissant, mais il restait désagréable. Sophie Rosier, ou plutôt Jedusor, proposa à ses invités de s'amuser, ce qu'ils firent. Cela ce transforma en concours de celui « qui ferait le plus souffrir la misérable traîtresse qui est là »._

 _Talhiana ne voyait plus clair, elle voyait juste une masse sombre tout autour d'elle. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle évita la foule._

 _« SUFFIT ! J'ai besoin de mon esclave en vie. »_

 _C'était la voix de son père. Mais elle ne s'en réjouit pas. Elle savait que c'était pour lui infliger pire souffrance après._

 _« Ramenez donc aux cachots ce qui me servait de fille et buvons à mon nouvel enfant : Evan Jedusor ! »_

 _Elle fût jeter aux cachots, tel un déchet._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose ensuite. Elle savait juste que ce jour-là, quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Sûrement un des invités qui a eût pitié d'elle et l'eût ensuite déposé à Poudlard.

Le regard que lui adressait Evan lui donna un frisson. Elle décida de s'en détourner et de retourner à sa contemplation.

Soudain, ce qui avait changé lui parût clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il y avait des personnes autour d'elle. Pas que Carole, mais également Lily et Mary en face d'elle, et des Gryffondors un peu partout autour d'elle.

Elle se demanda pourquoi les gens avaient-ils eu ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle ne trouva pas de réponse.

C'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour parler.

« Mes chers élèves ! Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les répartitions étant désormais terminées, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Je sais que les évènements de cet été ont été affreux et qu'ils ont touché certains d'entre vous. »

Un sanglot résonna dans la grande salle.

« Mais nous nous devons d'être forts, et de ne pas perdre espoir. Cette guerre ne fait malheureusement que commencer mais nous arriverons à la surmonter. Je passe maintenant aux formalités d'usage qui sont de vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite et que vous vous devez de respecter les couvre-feu de l'établissement sous risque de faire perdre des points à votre maison. Sur ces paroles, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit ! »

Les mets apparurent sur la table et chacun se servir. Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas ce joyeux brouhaha, juste… du bruit. Pas de rire, de blagues des Maraudeurs, non rien.

Talhiana s'en voulut de ne pas avoir voulu lire les journaux cet été, elle devait savoir ce qui se passait.

« Euh, Carole ? »

« … et encore une fois, James m'a pas écouté, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible ! Je pourrais me faire écraser par un troupeau d'hippogriffes que Monsieur ne daignerait pas lever les yeux sur moi ! »

Point positif : Carole était normale. Point négatif : Talhiana ignorait si un bouton « pause » existait.

« Carole ? »

« Après, je ne dis pas que je suis super jolie mais je ne suis pas banale non plus et il pourrait faire un eff... »

« Carole, je crois que Talhiana essaye de te parler. » l'interrompit Lily.

« Vraiment ? »

Carole adressa un regard interrogateur à Talhiana pendant que celle-ci adressait un remerciement du regard à Lily.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, parle. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Je sais que c'est bizarre de demander ça parce que tout le monde a l'air au courant… mais tu sais que je ne lis pas les journaux, donc… je me demandais si tu pouvais m'expliquer, en des mots simples, et en un discours pas trop long, sinon je vais lâcher, ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, s'il te plaît ? ». Talhiana avait dit ces paroles d'une traite et ce fût difficile à comprendre.

« Okay, tu me l'a refait mais, cette fois, en français. »

Talhiana soupira.

« Elle te demandait de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. » expliqua Mary.

Cette fois, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle se mêlait de sa conversation ? Et pourquoi Lily et Mary lui parlaient-t-elles ?

« En fait… Tu-sais-qui a pété un câble cet été, et s'en est pris à plusieurs familles de nés-moldus d'un village écossais. On ne sait pas ce qui a été le déclencheur mais… Il paraîtrait qu'une des personnes tuée était un sang pur qui a aidé un escalve à s'échapper. » dit Lily.

« Et c'est pas il paraîtrait, c'est sûr en fait. C'est paru dans la gazette du Sorcier avec un article comme si c'était un grand homme. Et le nom de l'esclave apparaît. » rajouta Carole.

D'accord. Talhiana comprenait maintenant tous ces regards emplît de pitié.

Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle refusait.

Elle ravala ses larmes et sortit, la tête haute, de la grande salle.

Peu importe ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Elle était une Tourment. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle était. Elle refusait qu'elle soit vue comme une pauvre esclave qui avait été sauvée par un preux chevalier.

À ce moment, elle aurait préféré que tout le monde la voit comme étant un monstre à l'instar de son père.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé le 20/01/16. Merci à Evy !


	4. Réconciliation

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier les quelques personnes qui suivent mon histoire, ou qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris. Ça fait plaisir de voir que ça plait à certains. Un grand merci également à ceux qui laissent une petite review après la lecture, que ce soit pour m'indiquer mes fautes, ou pour me donner leurs avis.

Ensuite, j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de passage (132 visiteurs pour moi, c'est énorme, même si ça l'est peut-être pas pour d'autres), mais que vous ne laissiez pas votre avis sur l'histoire. Même si l'histoire vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un MP ou une review, je le prendrais pas mal !

Il y a un petit POV Dumbledore, contenant un Flash Back dans ce chapitre.

Enfin, je tiens à rappeler que l'univers d'Harry Potter et certains personnages sont à JK Rowling, et que moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite auteure qui reprend un univers déjà crée (parce que, on va pas se mentir, c'est quand même plus simple. Et Harry Potter, c'est juste magique).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Modif : correction du chapitre le 25/01. Un grand merci à Evy !

* * *

 _"Le vrai plaisir de la dispute, c'est la réconciliation."_

 **Guy Bedos**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'événement de la Grande Salle. Talhiana avait passé sa semaine de cours seule. Elle avait évité tout le monde, même Carole. Elle ne supportait pas le soudain changement de comportement de la part des élèves qui l'entouraient. Elle n'était pas une victime. Elle souhaitait, qu'au contraire, on la voit forte et courageuse d'avoir survécu à cette période de sa vie.

Ce jour-là était un dimanche ensoleillé. Elle avait fait la grasse matinée et était partie manger en cuisine, avec les elfes de maison. À 14 heures, elle décida d'aller voir Hope pour pouvoir se détendre en faisant une balade. Elle croisa Hagrid sur le chemin qui tenait dans ses bras un elle-ne-sait-quoi et était, en toute vraisemblance, entrain de le câliner.

« Bonjour Hagrid. »

Hagrid sursauta et se prit le toit de sa cabane sur le haut du crâne. Il s'empressa de cacher ce qu'il avait dans ses bras tout en rougissant.

« Aie ! Oh, euh… Bonjour Miss Tourment ! Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? » Ces paroles avaient été dîtes trop rapidement pour ne pas paraître suspectes, songea alors la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai. Qu'étiez-vous entrain de faire ? » questionna-t-elle, curieuse comme à son habitude.

Hagrid rougit de plus belle et se mit à bafouiller.

« C'est que… tu ne le répète à personne, pas vrai ? » Talhiana acquiesça. « J'ai trouvé ce chiot dans la forêt. Il était tombé dans un trou. Et il est si mignon que j'ai envisagé de le garder quelques temps avec moi... » avoua-t-il honteusement.

Talhiana s'approcha pour voir à quoi ressemblait le chiot. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était adorable, tout noir avec des yeux qu'elle aurait qualifié de « chat pottesque » si elle avait su ce qu'était le Chat Potté, évidemment.

« Je comprends. Alors, comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

« Mais enfin… je n'ai pas le droit de le garder ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit garde-chasse. »

« Je suis désolée Hagrid, mais « petit » n'est pas un terme que j'aurais employé pour vous qualifier. Cependant, je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne vous interdirait pas de le garder, cela vous fera de la compagnie. »

« Et elle a tout à fait raison. » s'éleva la voix du directeur.

Hagrid et Talhiana sursautèrent de concert et se retournèrent pour tomber droit dans le regard pétillant d'Albus.

Hagrid prit le temps d'avoir cinq secondes de réflexion pour méditer les paroles de ce dernier.

« Alors, vous m'autorisez à le garder ? » Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. « YOUPIIIIIIIII ! » Hagrid entama une danse de la joie dans laquelle il entraîna Talhiana qui éclata alors de rire.

Le directeur les regardait, heureux d'entendre le rire de la jeune fille, si semblable à celui de sa mère. Il avait pris Natalie Tourment sous son aile lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard et une drôle de relation s'était instaurée entre eux deux. On pouvait dire qu'il l'avait plus ou moins « adoptée » et la considérait comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le mariage avec Jédusor les avait malheureusement éloigné l'un de l'autre et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant presque 13 ans, ce qui l'avait profondément bouleversé en plus de le chagriné.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu lui revint alors en mémoire. Natalie était enceinte de 7 mois.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Albus, Mrs Jédusor voudrait vous voir. » vint lui annoncer McGonagall._

 _« Bien, faîtes la donc entrer, Minerva ! »_

 _Le vieil homme était surpris que son ancienne élève vienne le voir après tout ce temps. Mais il fût très heureux en la voyant. Elle était sublime, plus rayonnante que jamais._

 _« Natalie ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir. »_

 _Elle eût un grand sourire et vint le prendre dans ses bras, sans aucune gêne. Albus répondit volontiers à cette étreinte, bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cela lui permit de remarquer un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention._

 _« Oh, je vois que tu attends un heureux événement. Et, je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder. »_

 _« Oui, je suis enceinte de 7 mois. C'est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir, pour requérir votre aide. »_

 _« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_

 _Natalie lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant._

 _« … et il y a quelques années, j'ai appris que je souffrais d'une maladie moldue connue sous le nom de « cancer ». Je me suis laissée dépérir, la maladie était trop avancée, je ne pouvais être soignée. Je n'avais plus de raison de me battre, et de souffrir plus longtemps. » avoua-t-elle faiblement. « C'est en août de cette année que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. »_

 _« Mais, tu n'as pas l'air malade. » fit remarquer Albus après l'avoir quelque peu examiné._

 _« C'est cet enfant, Albus. Je sens qu'il met toute sa magie à me redonner vie. Mais, il n'y parviendra pas. Je pense qu'après sa naissance, je ne serais plus de ce monde. »_

 _La nouvelle bouleversa le directeur. Cette jeune femme, qu'il avait sous les yeux, avait à peine 30 ans. Il était injuste que sa vie s'arrête si prématurément, surtout en sachant que personne ne pourrait la sauver. Il allait perdre « sa fille »._

 _« C'est pourquoi, je vais vous demander un service. Un service qui vous prendra du temps sur toute une vie. »_

 _« Je vous écoute. »_

 _« Je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur mon enfant. J'aime Tom plus que ma vie, mais ces derniers temps, il est de moins en moins lui-même. Je refuse qu'un jour, dans un accès de rage ou de folie, il s'en prenne à mon bébé. Si un jour, il vient à être malheureux, je vous prie, recueillez-le et sauvez-le. » supplia-t-elle. « Et cela, peu importe les conséquences. »_

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Dumbledore avait veillé sur Talhiana dès sa naissance. La mort de Natalie le fit souffrir, bien qu'elle l'ait prévenu de ce qui allait arriver. Cependant, il fût heureux de voir que Tom avait encore un peu d'humanité en lui, qu'il se désintéressait de la magie noire et de son nouveau rôle de « Seigneur des Ténèbres » pour s'occuper de son enfant.

Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand Talhiana avait été envoyé à Gryffondor mais il avait pensé que sa mère serait fière d'elle, elle qui avait toujours admiré les Rouges et Or pour leur courage et leur loyauté.

Il savait qu'il avait malgré tout failli à sa tâche. Talhiana avait été malheureuse, avait souffert mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qu'il s'est produit pendant l'été 1972. Ce n'est qu'à la fin des vacances que l'occasion de sauver la jeune fille s'est présenté en la personne de Michaël Opieka. Il avait été invité au mariage Jédusor et s'était proposé pour la libérer.

Malheureusement, Michaël avait été massacré ainsi que la quasi totalité de sa famille cet été. Daniel, un Serdaigle de seconde année, était le seul rescapé de ce massacre. Et Albus se rongeait de culpabilité.

« Alors Hagrid, quel nom choisissez-vous ? » demanda Talhiana.

« J'aime bien Crockdur ! » répondit-il.

« Bien ! C'est un superbe nom ! » se mit à rire la jeune fille.

Dumbledore toussota.

« Talhiana, je voudrais te parler cinq minutes. »

« Bien, professeur. À tout à l'heure Hagrid. »

Le demi-géant répondit par un geste de la main, trop obnubilé par son nouveau compagnon.

Dumbledore et Talhiana se dirigèrent vers l'enclos de la forêt interdite.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je souhaite te parler ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Je pense le savoir. »

Le directeur s'arrêta et fit face à la jeune fille.

« Je sais que c'est une période difficile pour toi, et je le comprends. Mais, tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi-même. Tu es destinée à faire de grandes choses, n'en doute pas. Tout finira par s'arranger. Les gens autour de toi arrêteront de te regarder avec pitié, mais ils te regarderont avec respect, avec admiration. Tu es admirable ! Alors ressaisis-toi ! Ce soir, je veux que tu manges dans la Grande Salle avec tous tes camarades et que tu ailles vers eux. »

« Mais, professeur... »

« Je ne veux pas de mais. Tente au moins de faire un effort. »

« J'essayerai. » promit Talhiana.

« À ce soir alors ! » lança Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en coin.

Talhiana allait vers Hope lorsque Albus l'interpella à nouveau.

« En fait Miss Tourment, le destin peut vous jouer des tours. »

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Talhiana essaya de comprendre ces paroles. Elle n'y arriva pas mais y pensa pendant les deux heures de promenades qu'elle effectua avec Hope. 

oOoO0OoOo

Les deux heures perchées sur le dos de Hope lui avait permis de se libérer l'esprit. Elle adorait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et écouter le bruit des sabots qui touchent le sol. De plus, Hope, la sentant stressée, lui envoyait des ondes apaisantes. (nda : oui, c'est une licorne, j'ai pensé qu'envoyer des ondes apaisantes était dans ses cordes)

Elle était entrain de la brosser quand elle entendit des pas venir vers elle. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec les quatre Maraudeurs. Ces derniers avaient un air coupable sur le visage contrairement à d'habitude. Elle préférait largement les voir souriant.

« Salut Tally ! » lancèrent-ils en chœur.

« Euh, bonsoir. »

« Tu sais, on voulait venir nous excuser suite à tout ce qu'on a pu dire quand on a su qui était ton père. On a été des crétins et on pensait pas que tu pouvais être une victime toi aussi. » dit James.

Talhiana resta bouche-bée. Il n'était presque jamais venu lui parler en 3 ans, puis venait s'excuser, comme si elle allait oublier les derniers années. Si elle avait été plus « Serpentesque », elle n'aurait pas hésité à les insulter.

« Ok. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire ? On vient s'excuser, on se traite nous-même de crétins et tu nous dit « Ok » ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Écoutez, si vous venez faire ça par pitié, vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez. Je suis pas une victime comme vous pouvez le penser. Je suis quelqu'un de fort, et à ce titre, on ne peut pas dire que je sois une victime. Je suis ce que mon père a parfois qualifié de « dommage collatéral ». Vous comprenez, il voulait un garçon, je suis une fille. Il voulait un petit Serpentard, fier descendant de Salazar, il n'a qu'une pauvre petite Gryffondor. Il voulait une réplique de lui, et il m'a eu moi. » lança Talhiana d'une traite. « Donc, ne me prenez pas en pitié. Je saurai me débrouiller. »

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna pour finir de panser Hope.

« Je suis désolé si tu as pensé qu'on faisait ça par pitié. On fait ça parce que l'on veut renouer contact avec notre petite Tally, celle avec qui on a échafaudé des blagues du haut de nos 11 ans, celle avec qui on a rit et envisagé de devenir Animagi, tu te souviens ? »

« Je me souviens. À cause du fichu problème de poil de Remus. » La jeune fille regarda Remus dans les yeux. « J'ai pensé à toi à chaque pleine Lune. Je venais te voir dans l'infirmerie. »

« Je le sais. » répondit-il les yeux brillants. « Pompom me l'a dit plusieurs fois. J'ai voulu venir te remercier mais tu refusais de me parler. »

Talhiana faillit rougir de honte. Elle était tombé amoureuse du Loup-Garou dès sa première année. Elle était touchée par son histoire. Elle aimait son intelligence, sa timidité, ses yeux dans lesquels on avait l'impression de se perdre. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui mais elle ne savait pas où ça allait l'amener si elle décidait de lui avouer. Jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ça l'amènerait quelque part.

« Avez-vous réussi à devenir Animagi ? » questionna-t-elle.

James, Sirius et Peter regardèrent aux alentours, pour voir si personne n'arrivait, et se transformèrent. Elle se retrouva alors face à un cerf, un chien et un rat. Elle rit en se rappelant une de leurs discussions au sujet des Animagi.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Dîtes, vous voulez vous transformer en quoi comme animal ? » demanda Talhiana._

 _« Moi, j'aimerais bien me transformer en cerf. C'est un animal fort, comme moi ! » sourit James._

 _« Et bien moi, je serais un chien ! Un genre de gros chien noir dont tout le monde aurait peur ! » rigola Sirius._

 _Peter n'osait pas se confier à ses amis, mais pris son courage à deux mains._

 _« Je voudrais être un aigle, ou un faucon. J'adore être dans les airs. » rougit-il._

 _« Toi ? Mais tu tiens à peine sur un balai ! » se moqua Sirius._

 _« Sirius ! Ne te moque pas ! J'espère pour toi que ce sera cet animal là, Peter » lança Remus. « Sinon, et toi petite Tally ? »_

 _« Eh bien… Un cheval. » dit-elle. « Un cheval, c'est fort, c'est beau, c'est rapide… Et je suis sûre qu'un jour j'y arriverais. Même si ça me prend des années, je viendrais passer les nuits de pleine Lune à vos côtés ! »_

 _« Faisons-nous une promesse ! » dit alors James_

 _« Laquelle ? » demandèrent les autres._

 _« On doit tous promettre de devenir Animagus avant la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard, pour que Remus ne soit jamais seul ! »_

 _Les autres sourirent et firent la promesse._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Elle avait ri en repensant à l'Animagus de Peter. Il voulait devenir l'aigle ou le faucon, voilà qu'il en était la nourriture, le rat.

« Vous êtes tous très beaux ! » leur dit-elle.

Les garçons se retransformèrent et la regardèrent tous.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à se frotter énergiquement.

« Pas du tout. Juste, nous avions pensé au fait que tu avais aussi fait la promesse. » dit James.

« Et, nous voulions savoir si tu y étais parvenue. » rajouta Sirius.

Talhiana se renfrogna. Avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, combiné au fait que lors de sa deuxième année les garçons ne lui parlait plus, elle n'avait pas pensé à honorer sa promesse.

« À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas essayé. »

« Nous te proposons donc les services des Maraudeurs ! Lunard, Quedver, Cornedrue et Padmol sont à ton service ! » dit Peter.

Ils firent tous une petite révérence qui fit de nouveau rire Talhiana.

« En attendant, il est 6h30 et j'ai le ventre qui gargouille. Tu viens manger avec nous ? » proposa Sirius.

Elle accepta de bon cœur et avança vers la Grande Salle avec eux.

Elle avait beaucoup rit cet après-midi, et elle espérait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas aussi brutalement que la première fois. Retrouver les Maraudeurs, c'était comme retrouver sa famille. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Elle pensait maintenant savoir ce que le directeur avait voulu dire en lui disant que « Le Destin peut jouer des tours ». Elle était sûre qu'il savait qu'ils allaient venir s'excuser.

Cependant, elle se demandait si elle arriverait un jour à totalement les pardonner ou non. Ils l'avaient fait beaucoup souffrir, et elle avait eu mal en voyant leurs réactions. Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer et lui avaient tourné le dos.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse l'avenir suivre son chemin et regarder où cela allait la mener.

* * *

À la semaine prochaine !


	5. Le coup de coeur de Talhiana

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le cinquième chapitre de _L'histoire effacée de Talhiana Black_ ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, parce que j'ai pas assez d'avis dessus, et je trouve ça dommage de pas savoir ce que ça donne... Enfin bref !

Pour récompenser les rares qui me suivent j'ai écrit un chapitre deux fois plus longs que les précédents ! Il fait environ 10 pages word pour grosomodo 4500 mots. En espérant que ça va vous plaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

À bientôt ! :)

Correction le 04/02/16. Encore un grand merci à Evy ! :)

* * *

 _"Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes si tu ne le penses pas, car je risque de faire quelque chose de fou, comme te croire"_

 **Zayn Malik**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que les maraudeurs était venus présenter leurs excuses à Talhiana. Pendant ces deux mois, elle avait réapprit à vivre en société, à s'adapter. Elle participait aux blagues des maraudeurs et leur donnait quelques idées, en espérant que celles-ci ne soient pas trop bêtes, ou trop méchantes.

Le mois de novembre approchait, et avec lui l'anniversaire de Sirius. Bien qu'elle ait rejoint les maraudeurs, elle n'était pas proche de lui. Elle le trouvait, à l'instar de James, trop prétentieux. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde, et qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, et ça l'énervait. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de cadeau pour lui, et elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait en tête.

La veille de l'anniversaire du jeune Black, elle décida de se lever tôt afin d'aller courir autour du lac. Elle n'était pas une grande sportive, mais courir lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. De plus, l'automne n'était pas si froid que ça, donc cela restait agréable malgré la période de l'année.

Elle s'habilla rapidement en silence, en veillant à ne pas réveiller Carole, Mary et Lily. Elle ne voulait pas que les filles se réveillent et ne lui posent des questions.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et fût heureuse de n'y voir personne. Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame en vérifiant que personne n'était entrain de réaliser une ronde dans cette partie du château. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans le parc en empruntant le plus de passages possible. Elle crût reconnaître la voix de Severus au détour d'un couloir, mais se dit qu'elle n'avait pas à écouter les conversations de son ami, et passa son chemin.

Elle mit une dizaine de minutes à atteindre le parc. Une fois qu'elle y fût, elle se mit à s'étirer afin de ne pas se blesser, puis commença à courir. Son esprit ne se vida malheureusement pas. Elle pensait à l'anniversaire de Sirius, mais aussi au fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à devenir animagus. En effet, comme le lui avait dit les garçons, ils essayaient chaque jour de lui apprendre à se transformer. Elle arrivait à visualiser l'animal en lequel elle allait se transformer, mais n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans sa peau. Elle commençait à perdre patience, surtout qu'elle venait encore de louper la pleine lune de cette nuit et elle s'inquiétait pour Remus.

Remus et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus amis. Il lui avait parler de son enfance, comme l'on parle à une confidente. Elle apprit que cela aller faire 10 ans qu'il avait été mordu, puisqu'il l'avait été un peu avant son cinquième anniversaire, par un dénommé Fenrir Greyback. Il avait donc passé une enfance seul, loin des autres enfants de son âge. Elle savait désormais que ses parents ont pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais être scolarisé à Poudlard, et que sa mère envisageait de lui donner des cours à domicile. Cependant, Dumbledore était venu le voir le jour de son onzième anniversaire et avait jouer aux bavboules avec lui. Il avait ensuite convaincu ses parents de lui laisser la chance de venir à l'école de sorcellerie en promettant de lui trouver un lieu décent pour ses transformations. Elle avait aussi appris que ce lieu était la cabane hurlante, qui n'était pas hanté finalement.

En pensant à tout cela, Talhiana ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait déjà fait deux fois le tour du lac. Elle commençait à fatiguer et décida de s'allonger cinq minutes afin de se reposer.

oO0oO0o

Sirius était fatigué après cette nuit passée avec Remus. Le loup avait été de très mauvaise humeur et s'était énervé contre lui et James, tandis que Peter, non digne de Gryffondor, avait pris la fuite.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se coucher dans son lit. Cependant, il était déjà 6 heures du matin, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir plus d'une heure. Il avait envisagé de sécher les cours de la matinée qui était potions et sortilèges, mais avait déjà assez de retenues pour le moment. Et si leur prochaine blague, qui aurait lieu demain, fonctionnait, il aurait encore plus de retenues à faire.

Il sourit en imaginant la tête de Rogue quand la blague aurait lieu.

Alors qu'il quittait la forêt interdite, il vit quelqu'un près du lac, allongé entrain de regarder le ciel. Il s'approcha un peu et reconnu Talhiana, qui avait l'air essoufflée.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

Talhiana sursauta et lui lança un regard noir et lança ironiquement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius. Oui, je vais très bien merci, et toi ? »

« Super, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à courir après un loup. Je me suis fais mordre deux fois, et j'ai cours dans approximativement… deux heures. Mais ça va super ! »

Talhiana soupira. Il savait qu'elle le trouvait agaçant, mais il ne faisait pourtant rien pour.

« Bien, alors je t'invite à aller gentiment te coucher comme le gentil toutou que tu es Sirius. »

« Eh ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable ! Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais ici. »

« J'ai été courir, histoire de m'aérer l'esprit. »

« Ah ok. On se voit tout à l'heure, alors ? »

« Oui. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour. « Cette nana est totalement dingue. De toute façon, il ne peut en être autrement : une fille qui n'est pas en admiration devant moi est forcément dingue. » pensa-t-il.

Elle était comme ça avec lui depuis qu'il avait appris son attirance pour Remus.

Flash back

C'était il y a deux semaines, et Sirius ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il décida de descendre aux cuisines pour se rassasier un peu. Mais, en approchant de la salle commune, il entendit des voix.

« Mais Lily ! Tu ne comprends pas, il refuse de se mettre avec quelqu'un. Il pense ne pas être à la hauteur tout ça à cause de son « problème de fourrure » ! » dit une voix féminine.

« Oui, je le sais Tally ! Remus est mon ami également ! C'est le seul maraudeur que je puisse voir en couleur, et tu le sais. Je le connais, et je sais qu'il te mérite, comme toi tu le mérite. Vous avez un passé difficile tous les deux, et vous mettre avec quelqu'un qui vous comprend serait une bonne chose. » répliqua Lily.

« Un passé difficile ? Oui effectivement, être la fille d'un mec qui est chauve, a des yeux rouges et commence à perdre son nez, c'est assez difficile. »

Il entendit Lily rire face à l'ironie de son amie. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était Talhiana qui parlait avec elle, ne la connaissant pas assez pour reconnaître sa voix, et quand enfin il comprit il perdit l'équilibre et tomba tête la première en bas des escaliers, ses battements de bras lui faisant ressembler à un oiseau les quelques secondes que durèrent sa chute.

« Sirius ! Depuis quand écoutes-tu aux portes ? » gronda Lily, qui se retenait à grand peine de rire.

« Techniquement, ma chère Lilypuce, je n'écoutais pas aux portes, puisqu'il n'y en a pas. De plus, j'allais me chercher un verre d'eau, j'étais pas sensé savoir que je croiserais quelqu'un dans la salle commune et que j'apprendrais que Talhiana a un coup de cœur pour mon ami Remus ! »

Il vit Talhiana virer au blanc, puis au rouge. Il ne sut dire si c'était de colère, ou de gène.

« Je t'interdis de lui répéter ! Si quelqu'un doit lui dire, c'est moi. » dit-elle.

« Je ne lui dirais pas ! J'en aie rien à faire de tes histoires de cœur, ma belle. »

« T'en a rien à faire de personne, Sirius Black. » rétorqua-t-elle en fuyant vers les dortoirs des filles.

Il resta figé, pendant que Lily soupirait. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Dois-je te prévenir que la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles Lilypuce, je chercherais un sort afin de pouvoir éviter qu'il y ait, à l'avenir, un mini-toi ? » prévient Lily.

« Euh… » hésita-t-il.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et rigolèrent sans se poser plus de questions.

« Ne lui en veut pas, Sirius. Talhiana a beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, et elle a vraiment peur que Remus la rejette. »

« Je comprends. »

Fin du flash back

Il avait essayé d'aller s'excuser mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle était bien trop têtue pour son propre bien.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dans le dortoir des garçons. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se jeta sur son lit, et s'endormit sans même avoir le tête de plus penser à ça.

oO0o0Oo

Talhiana passa sa journée de cours tranquillement, sans plus d'ennuis. Elle mangea avec les trois maraudeurs en état, James, Peter et Sirius, et leur demanda comment s'était passé la nuit. Ils lui dirent que le loup avait énervé, ce qu'elle savait déjà. Ils ne savaient pas comment le calmer quand c'était comme ça et elle avait hâte de pouvoir les aider. Elle décida cependant d'ignorer Sirius. Depuis que celui-ci savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Remus, elle refusait de lui parler. Elle savait que c'était puéril, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Elle avait eu potion en dernière heure et s'était mis en groupe avec Severus. Celui-ci n'avait que peu discuté, comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs. Elle n'avait donc pas voulu insister.

Elle passa à l'infirmerie avant d'aller à la bibliothèque dans le but de voir Remus. Même s'il sortait de l'infirmerie ce soir, elle avait envie de le voir.

Quand elle entra, elle le vit debout prêt à partir.

« Tu sors déjà ? » demanda-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Oui, je dois aller finir un travail à la bibliothèque » répondit-il en lui souriant faiblement.

« Je t'accompagne ? »

Il acquiesça mais parût gêné. Talhiana attendit qu'il parle, mais cela ne vint pas. Arrivés à mi-chemin de la bibliothèque, elle craqua.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? Oh, euh… c'est juste que Sirius a parlé d'un truc et que j'ose pas t'en parler à toi. »

Talhiana s'arrêta et blêmit. Elle espérait que Sirius n'avait rien dit, sinon il allait comprendre sa douleur.

« Quoi donc ? »

« C'est que… j'ai surpris une conversation entre James et lui où il disait qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Lily et toi. Comme quoi, on aime bien surprendre chez les Gryffondors. » essaya de plaisanter Remus.

« Ecoutes, je veux pas te gêner. Je sais que tu as d'autres problèmes, et je veux pas que ça change quoique ce soit entre nous. Tu es mon ami, tu le sais, non ? » Il hocha la tête. « Bien, cela me suffit. »

Remus hésita et se lança en voyant Talhiana reprendre sa route.

« Tally, je voudrais bien essayer et voir ce que ça donne toi et moi. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et prit le temps d'analyser les paroles du loup-garou. Il venait en quelques sortes d'accepter de sortir avec elle, c'est bien cela ? Elle se retourna tout doucement et demanda timidement.

« Donc, toi et moi… on est ensemble ? Enfin, on sort ensemble, fin tu vois quoi... »

« Oui. » Talhiana lui sourit et fit un pas vers lui. « Mais ça ne sera pas simple. Je suis lunatique, c'est le cas de le dire, et il est probable que je m'énerve contre toi. Et, je veux pas que ça gâche quoique soit entre nous. »

« Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on restera amis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils se sourirent et Remus fit le dernier pas qui les séparait. Timidement, comme s'il voulait lui donner la chance de fuir, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Talhiana eut une triste révélation : leur histoire n'irait pas loin. Elle avait lu dans les journaux de sa mère que la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé son père, ça avait été comme une explosion, qu'elle avait eu des papillons dans le ventre. Là, elle était certes heureuse, mais pas comme il le fallait, elle le savait. Ils se séparèrent et Remus lui prit la main pour aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

oO0o0Oo

Le temps passé, sans que personne ne s'en rende réellement compte. Noël approchait. Et Talhiana ne savait pas quoi acheter à ses amis. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sirius, et s'était donné à fond pour lui trouver parce qu'il l'avait, indirectement certes, aidé à sortir avec Remus. Elle lui avait donc trouvé un kit de Quidditch avec ses propres balles pour pouvoir jouer partout où il le voudra. Cependant, elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sera là à Noël, puisqu'ils partaient tous aujourd'hui pour les deux semaines de vacances. Même Carole partait chez ses parents.

« Hey ma belle, déprime pas va. On se refera un Noël quand je reviendrais ! Et je vais te trouver un super cadeau, c'est promis » lui dit cette dernière.

Elle sourit et lui assura que ça allait, elle pouvait partir. Elles se firent un câlin et se promirent de s'écrire puis la brune partit. Elle soupira en s'imaginant l'ennui qu'elle allait ressentir. Elle essaya de se donner du courage en repensant à la dernière blague des maraudeurs qui avait eu lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius : les Serpentards et leurs dortoirs avaient été recouvert de rose bonbon pendant une semaine, et elle avait rit à chaque fois qu'elle en croisait un. Elle avait d'ailleurs hérité de pas mal d'heures de colle en compagnie des garçons à cause de cela. De plus, elle se dit Severus serait là pendant les vacances et elle pourrait discuter avec lui quand même. Elle prit son courage à deux mais et descendit dire au revoir à son petit ami et aux trois autres maraudeurs. Elle était toujours avec Remus, mais leur histoire était banale, sans intérêt, et ne savait pas comment y mettre fin, de peur de faire souffrir le jeune homme.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle vit les quatre maraudeurs confortablement installé, et qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air prêts à partir.

« Hé ho les gars ! Le train part dans... » elle vérifia sa montre. « … approximativement 18 minutes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

« Eh bien, on ne part pas. » déclara James.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as bien entendu ! On ne part pas. » renchérit Sirius. « On doit apprendre à une jeune demoiselle rousse à se transformer en animal ! »

Alors, elle se précipita dans les bras de chacun pour les remercier.

« Oh les gars, c'est tellement gentil de votre part ! Qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée ? »

« Patmol. » répondirent les trois jeunes hommes non concernés en chœur.

« Euh… ouais. Il faut dire que j'ai pas trop envie de retourner au manoir en ce moment. C'est pas trop la joie, tu vois ? »

Elle sourit et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit légèrement rougir le Gryffondor. Remus fronça les sourcils en voyant cela et prit la main de Talhiana pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser.

« Bien, qu'avons nous donc prévu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pleins, pleins de choses ! »

« Faîte attention, une préfète sera là pour veiller sur vous ! » intervient Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, jolie Lily, tu vas pas nous punir alors que tu rigoles avec nous ? » lança James.

« Potter, je me ferais un plaisir de te punir, crois-moi. »

oO0o0Oo

La veille de Noël, les six Gryffondors étaient assis au bord du lac, avec un sort de réchauffement. Ils venaient de faire une bataille de boules de neige et même Lily s'était prêté au jeu de bon cœur. Talhiana était placé entre les jambes de Remus et avait la tête reposée sur son torse, elle réfléchisait à comment lui annoncer leur rupture. Cependant, cet instant de bonheur ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût.

« Eh regardez qui voilà ! Servilus ! Comment tu vas ? »

« La ferme Potter ! » répondit Severus, de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur.

Le problème de Sirius et James, c'était sans conteste leur impulsivité. Ils répondaient directement à chaque provocation, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et ce jour-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Ils lancèrent un sort à Severus qui fût suspendu la tête à l'envers. Lily, ne supportant pas de voir les garçons s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, intervient.

« POTTER ! BLACK ! Vous lâchez tout de suite Severus sinon je vous retire 30 points chacun ! »

« C'est bon, Lily jolie, on arrête. » dit James.

Alors que James s'excusait auprès de Lily, Severus se releva et sous le coup de la colère lança des paroles qu'il allait regretter.

« De toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe ! » cracha-t-il.

Un silence s'installa alors entre nous tous, et Lily se retourna tout doucement vers Severus pour lui lancer un regard blessé, puis elle courut vers le château les larmes aux yeux.

« Espèce de crétin. » furent les seules paroles que Talhiana trouva à dire à Severus avant de courir après Lily.

Elle la retrouva dans le dortoir après 10 minutes à courir. Elle vient s'écrouler à côté d'elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle voyait à sa respiration qu'elle pleurait encore.

« Hey, Lily jolie, ne te laisse pas abattre par les paroles de Severus, il ne les pensait pas. » dit-elle doucement.

« C'est à cause de ses fréquentations tout ça. Depuis qu'il traîne avec Rosier et Mulciber. »

« Ce sont eux aussi des crétins, mais surtout relève toi, et montre lui que tu es plus forte que ça ! »

Lily releva son visage bouffi et rougi par les larmes vers Talhiana.

« C'est vraiment parce que tu es pas bien, sinon j'aurais eu peur en voyant ta tête. Tu ressembles à une tomate pourrie. »

Lily ria à la métaphore et Tally ria avec elle. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à rire et à essayer de changer les idées de Lily.

Dumbledore avait organisé un repas vers 19 heures avec tous les élèves qui étaient présents pour Noël et elles décidèrent de se préparer vers 17 heures. Pendant que Talhiana s'occupait de friser les cheveux de Lily, elle lui demanda.

« Au fait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes parents ? »

« Ma sœur, Pétunia, a rencontré quelqu'un et elle vient le présenter à mes parents. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher leur Noël en provoquant une dispute entre elle et moi. »

Voyant que la discussion allait casser le moral de son amie, Talhiana décida de changer le sujet de leur conversation. Une fois coiffée et maquillée, les filles durent chercher quoi porter. Lily ne trouvait rien dans ses affaires, alors Talhiana regarda dans les siennes. Elle retrouva une robe qui avait appartenu à sa mère, de couleur bordeaux. Elle la regarda une minute ou deux avant de se décider.

« Lily, j'ai trouvé. »

« Vraiment ?! » demanda son amie avec espoir.

« Oui, essaies ça. »

La rousse alla dans la salle de bain et ressortit après 5 minutes.

« Tu es magnifique. »

En effet, Lily avait les cheveux ondulés, qui lui arrivait à mi-dos. La robe était bustier, avec un motif en forme de rose, suivait les courbes de son corps, et arrivait à ses genoux. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été faîte pour elle. Talhiana chercha dans ses affaires et sortie un collier avec une émeraude.

« Ça, ça fera ressortir tes jolis yeux. » dit-elle. « Voilà, maintenant tu es parfaite ! »

« Merci beaucoup Tally » Lily la serra dans ses bras. « Et toi, que vas-tu mettre ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Cherchons ! »

Au bout de 15 minutes à fouiller, les filles, n'étant pas patientes, désespéraient. Mais Lily remarqua une boîte sur le lit de la jeune fille.

« Hey Tally, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Bonne question. On va vite le savoir. »

Elle ouvrit la boite et vit tout d'abord un mot.

Tally,

Je sais que tu n'es pas adepte du shopping, donc j'ai été le faire pour toi. En espérant que cette robe te plaise, et que tu la mette ce soir.

Ce n'était pas signé. Talhiana osa les épaules et regarda la robe. Elle en resta bouche bée.

C'était une robe de couleur verte claire, semblable à ses yeux, qui arrivait aux chevilles. Le décolleté était en V, mais rien de vulgaire, avec des manches courtes. Il y avait un léger dégradé qui partait de la taille pour arriver en bas de la robe qui était proche du blanc. D'ailleurs, la robe était bouffante et donnait l'impression d'être une robe de mariée. Pour compléter le tout, une petite ceinture faîte de fleurs jaune pâle était posée au fond de la boîte. Elle était juste superbe.

« Vas l'essayer dépêche toi ! » lui dit Lily.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et n'hésita pas à y aller. Elle sortit au bout de cinq minutes et Lily siffla d'admiration.

« Tu me dis magnifique, mais à côté de toi, je ne suis rien ! » ria-t-elle.

Talhiana rougit sous le compliment. La robe lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon et elle les avait teint d'un sort pour ce soir. Elle se retrouvait donc blonde. Elle alla chercher dans sa malle un collier qui lui venait de sa mère : un serpent qui se mordait la queue, de couleur or. Il avait appartenu à sa mère, mais n'osait pas le porter souvent, de peur de le perdre.

« Quel heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« 18h55. » répondit Lily.

« Eh bien descendons. »

oO0o0Oo

Tout le monde les avait regardé comme des princesses. Et James avait collé Lily tout le long de la soirée.

« Tu es superbe » dit Remus à Tally.

Celle-ci lui sourit et l'enlaça. Elle entendit quelqu'un siffler et se retourna pour tomber sur Sirius qui la regardait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Remus, tu devrais faire gaffe, je vais finir par te la piquer, elle est canon ! » lança-t-il.

Remus raffermit sa prise sur sa petite amie pendant que celle-ci tentait de cacher son rougissement.

« On y va ? J'ai faim ! » râla Peter.

Tous se mirent à rire et rentrèrent ensembles dans la grande Salle.

oO0o0Oo

Le repas s'était bien passé et les elfes avaient cuisiné comme des chefs. La soirée touchait à sa faim mais Talhiana avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle sortit donc dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc en contemplant les étoiles.

« Tu sais que, d'ici, tu peux voir Sirius ? »

Tally se retourna et sourit en voyant Sirius.

« Tu sais qu'un jour tes chevilles vont gonflées ? »

« Un jour oui, mais c'est pas pour aujourd'hui. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Tally décida de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant 10 minutes avant de décider de rentrer.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune en riant, Talhiana se figea en voyant Remus qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

« Il faut qu'on parle » dit il sèchement.

Elle dit bonne nuit à Sirius qui alla se coucher.

« Que veux-tu me dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En ce moment, je voyais que tu t'éloignais de moi. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il te draguait et que t'avais l'air d'aimer ça. Mais, je me suis dit que c'était mon ami, et qu'il ne me ferait pas ça. Je me suis dit, aussi, que tu m'aimais, comme moi je t'aime. Alors que je ne craignais rien. » Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il s'énervait.

« Mais enfin, Remus, que cherches-tu à me dire ? » demanda Talhiana, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son petit-ami.

« Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as trompé avec lui ?! Parce que je suis un loup-garou c'est ça ? Tu avais peur que je te fasse un jour du mal, donc tu as pris les devants ? » cria-t-il.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Remus ! Sirius et moi sommes juste amis, c'est avec toi que je suis non ? »

« Le terme exact, c'est étais. C'est avec moi que tu étais, mais toi et moi c'est fini. » cracha-t-il.

« Remus, tu dis ça parce que demain c'est la pleine lune, tu n'es pas totalement toi-même ! »

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Talhiana et la planta là. La jeune fille, même si elle avait prévu leur rupture, ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle refusait qu'il croit que Sirius l'avait trahi, qu'elle l'avait trahi.

Pendant ce temps, Remus remonta au dortoir, où il m'y un crochet dans la figure de Sirius qui attendait son ami pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Talhiana.

Le lendemain, un incident eu lieu. Severus Rogue failli mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.


	6. De véritables amis

Bonjour à tous !

Donc je publie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, parce que j'aurais probablement pas le temps dimanche. Je suis actuellement en vacances, donc il est possible que j'écrive un peu plus.

Je voulais tous vous remercier de suivre et lire mon histoire. En particulier Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Kana-chan01 qui me donnent leurs précieux conseils pour améliorer mon histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ràr :

Adenoide : Hello ! Quand je dis "le bras droit de Voldemort" c'est juste pour reprendre le terme qui introduit Sirius dans l'histoire de Harry Potter, dans le tome 3. Je compte rester fidèle au canon, donc il devrait rester tout gentil, tout doux. En espérant avoir correctement répondu à ta question. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"La vraie amitié ce n'est pas d'être inséparables. C'est d'être séparés et que rien ne change"_

 **Anonyme**

Sirius était un crétin. Et, il le savait, ça le tuait. Il avait perdu un de ses amis, et le temps qui s'écoulait lui avaient paru durer une éternité. Et depuis, il réfléchissait. Comment se faire pardonner ? Il cherchait, encore et encore. Mais, il ne trouvait pas.

Il se leva de son lit et recommença à faire les cents pas. Il tournait comme un lion en cage. Il se maudissait, se disait, qu'au final, il était bien un Black. Il n'était pas bon, pas fait pour faire partie des gentils. Mais, il en avait envie. Devait-il suivre son destin ou le combattre ? Il se dirigea vers l'un des murs du dortoir et commença à se cogner la tête dessus, juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il le méritait.

« Hé ho, Sirius, t'as déjà pas beaucoup de neurones, ne détruis pas les derniers. » lui dit James, ennuyé.

Sirius grogna, et recommença à tourner en rond.

« Patmol, Servilus va bien, pas besoin de te prendre la tête ! »

« Pas besoin de me prendre la tête ?! Mais bordel, James ! J'ai failli _le tuer_ sur un coup de tête ! Tout ça pour un coup de poing ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Un bon coup de poing. Faut dire que Lunard t'as pas loupé, on va pas se mentir ! »

En effet, Sirius n'avait pas voulu se faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Il voulait avoir mal. Il se punissait seul. Parce que rien ne pourra lui faire oublier les deux derniers jours.

 _Flash back_

 _Sirius attendait après Rémus dans le dortoir. Il avait l'air énervé contre Talhiana, et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il appréciait la jeune fille, même si ça avait mit du temps. Elle était_ son amie _, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, tout autant qu'il ne voulait pas que Rémus souffre._

 _Il attendait depuis cinq minutes quand il entendit des pas rageux dans les escaliers. Il se leva et Rémus rentra et claqua la porte derrière lui._

 _« Hey, Lunard, ça... » commença-t-il._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rémus avait foncé sur lui et lui avait mit son poing à la figure. Sans hésiter, une seconde._

 _« Tu n'allais quand même pas me demander si ça va ?! J'espère que tu plaisantes ?! » cria le loup-garou._

 _Sirius se redressa tout doucement, et cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il n'y été pas aller de main morte._

 _Les cris de Rémus avait réveillé James et Peter, qui se lèverent pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

 _« Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend putain ?! Je sais que c'est la pleine lune demain mais c'est pas une raison pour me taper dessus ! » s'énerva Sirius._

 _James retint Rémus avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur le jeune garçon._

 _« Pour une fois, **une fois** , que j'avais une copine. Pour une fois, que j'étais bien, il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher et que tu me la piques ! »_

 _« Mais, de quoi tu parles ?! »_

 _« Je vous aie vu toi et elle dans le parc ! Elle était posée sur toi, tu lui tenais la main ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami ! »_

 _« Je suis ton ami ! Demandes à Tally s'il y a quelque chose entre nous, et tu verras qu'elle te dit la même chose que moi ! »_

 _« Je me FOUT de ce que vous pouvez dire. Je veux plus entendre parler de vous. » Rémus commença à partir du dortoir. « Tu es vraiment un putain de Black. Un putain de mangemort refoulé. »_

 _Cette réplique, plus que tout autre, énerva Sirius. Dès que Rémus fût parti, il commença à s'énerver et à tout détruire ce qu'il y avait à portée de main. James et Peter, qui n'avaient presque pas bougé depuis le début, décidèrent d'agir. Peter partit à la recherche du loup, tandis que James essaya de calmer son ami, mais n'y parvint pas._

 _Fin du flash back_

Et ça, ça aurait pu s'arranger. Cependant, le lendemain, c'était un soir de pleine lune. C'était le premier soir où il ne l'avait pas accompagné depuis qu'il était animagus. Mais, il a fait une énorme boulette.

 _Flash back_

 _Sirius refusait de penser que ses amis étaient dans la cabane hurlante, sans lui. Il était toujours en colère, parce que Rémus refusait de l'écouter, parce qu'il l'avait frappé. Il préféra sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs, et la cape d'invisibilité._

 _Il descendit dans la salle commune et mit la cape. Il sortit et descendit d'un étage. Il déplia la carte des maraudeurs._

 _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » chuchota-t-il._

 _Il la parcouru des yeux. Il eut une idée en voyant sur la carte « Severus Rogue ». Il descendit aux cachots, sans trop de problème. Il tomba sur Rogue rentrant à son dortoir, tête baissé. Il enleva la cape et sourit d'avance à ce qu'il allait faire._

 _« Hey, Servilus »_

 _Severus releva rapidement la tête._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? » cracha-t-il._

 _« Tu as toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec les maraudeurs. Qu'on devait avoir un secret. Veux-tu le connaître ? »_

 _Le Serpentard eut une lueur intéressée dans les yeux. Mais, celle-ci fût vite remplacée par une lueur de méfiance._

 _« Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Qui me dit que c'est pas un piège ?»_

 _« Parce que… On a eût un différend._ Il _doit comprendre. »_

 _Severus hocha alors la tête. Il restait néanmoins assez méfiant._

 _« Suis-moi » lui dit Sirius._

 _Ce qu'il fit. Ils remontèrent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et traversèrent le hall. Severus eût un moment d'arrêt en voyant que le jeune Black le menait au dehors._

 _« Allez viens, sois pas lâche » cracha méchamment le Gryffondor._

 _Il décida de ne pas relever l'insulte, et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il avança malgré tout._

 _Sirius le mena vers le saule cogneur. Il s'en approcha et réussi à le faire arrêter de bouger._

 _« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda Severus, curieux._

 _« Ça, c'est à toi de trouver. Je te laisse avancer seul, c'est tout droit. Tu montes les marches et c'est la deuxième porte à droite, elle sera fermée. »_

 _Le vert et argent resta méfiant, mais continua. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez ces garçons, et si ça, ça pouvait l'aider, il irait. Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit des bruits bizarres provenant de l'intérieur. Comme une personne qui avait du mal à respirer, qui grognait. Il prit son courage à deux mains, mettant de côté la part Serpentesque de sa personnalité, et ouvrit la porte._

 _Il se figea. Il se trouvait face à un **monstre**. Une abomination, comme ça ne devrait pas exister. La chose tourna la tête vers lui, et il écarquilla les yeux. Elle se tenait sur deux pattes, et avait les oreilles baissées sur sa tête, elle montrait les dents et bavait. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Severus, ce ne fût pas ça. C'était ses yeux. Ils étaient fous, comme si la personne qu'elle avait été n'existait plus, et que tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent. Elle le regardait. Il ne bougeait pas. La bête posa ses deux dernières pattes à terre, et commença à avancer tout doucement vers lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle était à 2 mètres de lui. Encore deux pas, et il mourrait sûrement. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Déchiqueté par cette chose qui, un jour, avait été Rémus Lupin. Il ne doutait pas que c'était lui. Il avait reconnu ses yeux. Mais, il ne bougeait pas, il était paralysé par la peur. La bête allait le tuer dans moins de 5 secondes. Mais, un miracle se produisit._

 _« ROGUE, PUTAIN BOUGES DE LÀ ! »_

 _C'était Potter. Cet arrogant, ce crétin, de Potter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Il se sentit tiré en arrière, et tomba, alors qu'il vit James se transformer en un cerf majestueux et affronter le loup-garou. Il n'hésita plus, et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il courut au bureau de Dumbledore pour dénoncer les maraudeurs._

 _Fin du flash back_

Si James n'avait pas été là, Rogue serait mort, par sa faute. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme pourrait mourir. Il voulait juste lui faire peur.

Dumbledore, étant au courant de l'état de Rémus, avait demandé à Rogue de ne rien dire. Que ça serait le remerciement qu'il accordait à James pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour tout gâcher, et détruire la vie de son ami.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à l'infirmerie. Sa dernière transformation avait été horrible. Le loup avait été impossible à tenir, et d'habitude c'était le chien qui arrivait à le calmer, à jouer avec lui. Mais là, il n'avait pas été là. Il avait abandonner son ami, alors qu'il aurait dû être là. Il le lui avait promis.

Il devait se faire pardonner.

oO0o0Oo

Talhiana s'inquiétait. Elle avait appris que Rémus était à l'infirmerie en mauvaise état, suite à la pleine lune, mais elle n'osait pas aller le voir. Pourtant, il le fallait.

C'est ce qu'elle se disait depuis qu'elle était derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. On peut donc dire, que ça fait 1 heure qu'elle était ici. Elle n'était même pas partie manger. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle ne mangeait pas depuis sa rupture avec Rémus. Elle n'était pas triste, elle s'en voulait. Et le fait que Sirius l'est évité depuis cet incident ne lui plaisait pas. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute si Rémus l'avait frappé, mais elle n'était, techniquement pas en tord. Alors pourquoi s'en voulait-elle autant que ça ?

Elle inspira un bon coup et poussa enfin la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle vit des rideaux fermés, et avança. Discrètement, elle regarda à l'intérieur, pour voir si Rémus était réveillé. Il ne l'était pas. Elle avança tout doucement, et pût constater les dégâts. Il était griffé de partout. James lui avait dit que le loup s'était mutilé, sans raison apparente.

« Oh Rémus, je suis tellement désolée... » sanglota-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grogna, et Talhiana comprit qu'il ne dormait plus. Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, et les posa sur elle. Il n'était pas remplis de haine, mais ils n'avaient pas cette douceur de quand ils sortaient ensembles. Ils étaient… indifférents. On y voyait de la peine, tout au fond du regard caramel.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tout est de ma faute ! »

« Tu as demandé au loup d'essayer de me tuer ? Tu as envoyé Rogue me voir ? Tu as empêché Sirius de venir m'aider ? »

« Non, je... »

« Alors, rien n'est de ta faute. Je suis fatigué, vas-t-en, s'il te plaît. » dit-il, faiblement mais fermement.

La jeune fille eût le cœur brisé. Elle avait perdu un amant, mais également un ami. Elle aurait préféré mettre au clair tout ce mal-entendu mais il lui avait demandé de partir donc elle le fit. Elle se retourna, hésita une seconde, se tourna vers lui et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres, et sortit.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, et pleura.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ne peut pas dire combien de temps, elle entendit des pas se rapprochait d'elle. Elle leva la tête et se glaça en tombant dans les yeux bleus métalliques d'Evan Rosier.

« Eh bien, encore heureux que père te voit pas comme ça. Tu es pathétique » ricana-t-il. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre. Il aurait une raison de plus pour te faire souffrir la prochaine fois qu'il te verra. Quoique, a-t-il besoin d'une raison ? »

Talhiana se tient au mur et se releva. Elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Rosier et cracha.

« Parce que, toi tu es tellement mieux, tellement parfait. D'ailleurs, tu vas te faire enlever le nez, comme lui, non ? Tu serais peut-être plus beau. »

Elle disait cela sans le penser. Il était magnifique. Mais, d'une beauté froide, venimeuse. Qui ne nous disait rien de bon.

Rosier la plaqua contre le mur.

« Mais, je suis déjà parfait, tu l'as dit toi-même, chérie. Tu sais… techniquement, on a pas de liens de sang, tu n'es pas ma sœur » susurra-t-il. « Et par moment, même si je devrais avoir honte, j'ai envie de toi. Tu es magnifique, tu le sais, non ? »

Il avait pressé son corps au sien et embrassait son cou. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus. Elle était paralysée, elle avait peur. Vraiment peur.

« Donc, je pense que je vais m'occuper de toi. Et après te défigurer. Au moins, plus personne ne voudra de toi, même pas ce putain de loup-garou. » rit-il.

Talhiana sentit une de ses mains allait sous sa jupe. Elle était perdue. Cependant, ses chevaliers arrivèrent.

« Rosier, si t'enlève pas tes sales mains, je te jure que je vais te tuer » dit James, calmement.

Il paraissait calme. Pourtant, il bouillonnait. Ce type était un porc. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire à la jeune fille s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Sirius et lui passaient par là pour aller voir Rémus.

Rosier ricana mais s'écarta de la jeune fille.

« Du calme, Potter. On ne faisait que discuter, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? » Il rit et se pencha une dernière fois sur Talhiana. « J'ai pas fini avec toi » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé, pas parler. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et lancer un _avada_ sur ce salaud. Il s'est contenté de regarder Talhiana. C'est pour ça qu'il put la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle s'était évanouie, sûrement le stress qui retombait.

Il la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Pompom accouru vers lui dès qu'elle le vit rentrer.

« Qu'a-t-elle ? » demanda l'infirmière en commençant à examiner la jeune fille.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils ne savaient pas si Talhiana voudrait parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Alors, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire.

« Elle s'est juste évanouie » dit James.

« Je crois que ça fait un petit moment qu'elle a pas mangé » rajouta Sirius.

« Bien, merci allez voir votre ami. Il est réveillé. » répondit-elle.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers les rideaux qui cachaient leur ami. Rémus les avait entendu. Et il appréhendait la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec le jeune Black.

« Rémus, je suis un crétin, je fais le pire des amis, je le sais, et je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner, parce que ce qu'il s'est passé est grave, et que je suis impardonnable, je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé. » dit Sirius d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Il s'en rendit à la fin de sa phrase où il toussota un peu en inspirant.

« Je sais. » répondit Rémus, en souriant légèrement.

Sirius se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Tu sais ? »

« Que tu es désolé. Et j'accepte tes excuses. Cependant, tu as raison, tu es impardonnable. Te rends-tu compte que j'aurais pu le tuer ? » Sirius baissa la tête pour éviter son regard. « Mais, tu es mon ami. Et, je sais que c'était pas tes intentions. Donc, je ne te pardonne pas, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon ami. »

Sirius releva la tête et s'approcha du lit de Rémus, et lui serra l'épaule.

« Aie ! Mais t'es vraiment con ! »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon, désolé, j'm'excuse… J'ai oublié, tu sais, avec... »

James éclata de rire.

« Sirius qui perd ses mots ?! Il faut marquer ça sur le calendrier ! »

Ses deux amis finir par le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter, et Peter finit par les rejoindre.

oO0o0Oo

Talhiana ouvrit tout doucement les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Miss Tourment, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda l'infirmière en venant l'ausculter.

« Ça va, mais… j'ai faim. » avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.

Pompom rit et lui apporta de quoi manger.

À la fin de son repas, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Un bruit pas possible, semblable à un troupeau d'éléphants. Soudain, 6 personnes arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie les bras chargés de cadeaux. Talhiana écarquilla les yeux, en voyant James, Peter, Sirius, Mary, Lily et Carole faire une chute collective. Elle éclata de rire, et elle entendit Rémus rigoler aussi, les rideaux autour de son lit étant désormais ouverts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda la jeune fille après avoir fini de rire.

« JOYEUX NOËL ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous en même.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait totalement oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était le 25 décembre 1975. C'était Noël !

« On vous a ramené les cadeaux, comme vous pouviez pas aller jusqu'au dortoir. » dit Lily en venant embrasser Tally sur la joue. « Comment tu vas ? Je t'avais dit de manger un peu, tête de mule ! » la gronda-t-elle, comme une mère gronde son enfant.

Tally rit de bon coeur. Elle aimait beaucoup Lily, surtout comme ça, quand elle était elle-même.

« De toute façon, tu nous refais ça et je te jure que… bon ok, je trouve rien là mais je te jure que je le fais ! Tu m'as fait peur, crétine ! » dit Carole, en venant prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« Et, je serais totalement d'accord avec elle » rajouta Mary, en venant elle aussi serrer la jeune fille.

On déposa 7 cadeaux sur le lit de Talhiana. Un de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, hormis Pompom évidemment. Elle demanda à ce qu'on distribue les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté et commença à ouvrir ses paquets.

Elle avait reçu un conte moldu nommé « Blanche neige et les 7 nains » de la part de Lily, Mary lui avait offert des accessoires pour ses cheveux. Carole lui avait offert deux jupes et un bustier. James avait écrit une formule sur un papier. Ses yeux brillèrent quand elle comprit que c'était celle pour devenir animagus. Peter avait acheter un pull, pas superbe, mais c'est l'attention qui compte. Remus avait acheter un kit de magie pour se teinter les cheveux, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé superbe en blonde lors du bal. Le dernier cadeau, celui de Sirius, était un petit bracelet en or. Il avait une forme de serpent qui mordait sa queue, qui suivait avec le collier de sa mère. Elle fût très touché de l'attention du jeune homme. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il voulait qu'elle le pardonne de l'avoir ignoré la dernière fois. Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que c'était rien.

Carole lui sauta dessus pour la remercier pour la robe qu'elle lui avait acheté. Elle avait acheté la même pour les trois filles mais d'une couleur différente. Elle n'était pas très douée pour faire des cadeaux donc elle faisait avec ce qu'elle pouvait.

Au garçon, elle avait acheté un kit d'entretien d'accessoires de Quiddich pour James et Sirius, un livre pour Rémus sur l'histoire d'un loup-garou qui été devenu une sorte de super-héros qui l'avait fait rire, et pour Peter un petit carnet, afin qu'il puisse écrire ses pensées.

Les jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la soirée dans l'infirmerie à rire jusqu'à ce que Pompom mettent tous ceux qui ne sont pas convalescents hors de l'infirmerie


	7. Fait révélateur

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le septième chapitre de cette fic. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

Et merci aux deux nouveaux followers, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait.

À bientôt !

* * *

 _"Le faire est révélateur de l'être"_

 **Jean-Paul Sartre**

 _Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

Talhiana avait beau essayé de se concentrer sur le cours d'Histoire de la magie du professeur Binns, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'il se termine. Elle aimait les cours, et était plutôt assidue en temps normal, mais elle avait envie d'aller à son cours particulier de métamorphose donné par les maraudeurs. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait plus à réussir à se transformer. Elle visualisait désormais clairement sa forme animagus mais, malgré les six semaines passés à tenter d'y parvenir, elle échouait. Et elle n'aimait pas échouer.

C'est pourquoi, elle bougeait sa jambe de plus en plus rapidement depuis le début des deux heures. Carole, qui était à ses côtés, commençait à perdre patience.

"Tally."

"Hum ?"

"Arrête."

"Quoi donc ?"

"De faire bouger ta jambe ! Tu fais bouger la table depuis le début du cours, et mon cours ressemble à un dessin d'un enfant de 4 ans." grimaça Carole.

Talhiana jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin de son amie et ne put retenir, elle aussi, une grimace.

"C'est... plutôt mignon..." plaisanta-t-elle. "Mais on ne dirait pas un appareil génital masculin ?" rajouta la Gryffondor, en manquant de discrétion.

Le fantôme arrêta de donner son cours en entendant la remarque de la jeune fille.

"Miss Tourment et Miss Preston, est-ce que mon cours vous gène ?"

"Non Monsieur, vous pouvez continuer" lança Talhiana sans vraiment prêter attention au professeur.

Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer face à l'audace de son élève. Il avança vers elle en traversant tout ce qui le gênait pour atteindre Talhiana, c'est-à-dire certains Gryffondors et Serdaigles qui assistaient au cours, qui eurent la désagréable impression de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur le corps.

"Merci de me donner l'autorisation de continuer MON cours !" dit-il.

"Mais, je vous en p... Oh, professeur, excusez-moi, je n'avais pas fait attention à vous !" répondit Talhiana, rouge de gêne.

Carole se retient de rire. Si le fantôme avait pu devenir rouge de colère, il l'aurait sans aucun doute fait.

"SORTEZ DE MON COURS, MISS TOURMENT. Et allez voir le directeur !"

Talhiana rangea ses affaires et courût hors de la salle. Une fois la porte passée, elle se permit de rire. Elle n'aimait pas franchement le professeur Binns, qu'elle trouvait mortellement ennuyant. _"En même temps, il est mort, donc c'est normal que ce soit mortel !"_ pensa-t-elle en rigolant encore une fois, seule. Quiconque la voyait la prenait sans aucun doute pour une folle parce qu'elle était partagée entre gêne, et rire.

Elle obéit cependant à l'ordre qui lui a été donné et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore en sifflotant. Elle était de bonne humeur, notamment parce qu'elle était sûre de parvenir à se métamorphoser ce soir. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle attendit. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour aller jusqu'en haut, et était pratiquement sûre qu'elle devrait attendre un moment. Elle jeta donc son sac à terre et s'assit à même le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de visualiser son animagus. Après cinq minutes sans résultat, ce dernier se manifesta en grognant. C'était surprenant, d'habitude il était plutôt doux. Une voix sortie de nul part la fit sursauter.

"Talhiana."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans des prunelles couleur bleu-gris. Elle observa et reconnu Lucius Malfoy, avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien en première année. Cependant, pas mal d'événements s'étaient déroulés depuis, et elle ne savait donc pas comment réagir.

"Lucius." répondit-elle en se levant prudemment.

Lucius l'observait de ce regard froid qui le caractérisait si bien. Elle profita de le revoir pour le détailler. Il était indéniablement beau. Mais une beauté froide, trop parfaite. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et étaient attachés grâce à un catogan. Il souriait, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux qui restaient inexpressifs. Son visage restait fin, signe de noblesse dans les lignées sorcières, même s'il faisait plus "homme" qu'enfant désormais. En quatre ans, il était passait de jeune homme séduisant, à un homme beau à se damner. Elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, non sans rougir après avoir eu de telles pensées, et remarqua que lui aussi la détaillait. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole en premier.

"Tu es magnifique." dit-il simplement.

"Euh... merci, toi aussi ?" tenta-t-elle.

Il rigola, mais d'un rire qui n'exprimait rien, aucune joie. Talhiana se questionnait sur la raison de sa présence dans le château et l'interrogea sans s'en rendre compte.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je suis venu voir un ami. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à aller le voir."

"Dumbledore ? Tu sais où il est ?"

"Dans son bureau. J'en viens."

"Ah. Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir."

"C'est ça de rêver." rit-il. "Je dois y aller."

"Bien, au revoir."

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se détourner et à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, Malfoy l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

"Fais attention, ton père te cherche."

"Quoi ?" demanda la jeune fille. "Comment peux-tu le savoir ?"

"Tu connais la réponse à cette question."

Il regarda une seconde son avant-bras gauche et partit vers les cachots. Talhiana réfléchissait au sens des paroles du blond mais n'en trouvait pas le sens.

"Miss Tourment ? Vous vouliez me parler ?" l'interrogea Dumbledore qui venait de sortir de son bureau.

"Hum, oui professeur. J'ai été... disons que... ce n'est pas contre lui mais... le professeur est légèrement ennuyant et je n'ai pas prêté attention à son cours et il m'a demandé de sortir de la classe et de venir vous voir, ce que j'ai fais."

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et l'invita à monter dans son bureau. Il la fit s'assoir et s'assit à son tour en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Un bonbon ?" demanda le directeur au bout d'un temps qui parût interminable à Talhiana.

Elle en prit un et remercia le directeur.

"Bien. Es-tu consciente que tu ne dois pas parler comme cela à un professeur ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. J'avais la tête ailleurs, ça ne se reproduira pas."

La jeune fille était rouge de gêne, et cela amusait Dumbledore qui pensait que cette histoire ne valait pas une convocation dans son bureau.

"Je me doute bien. Cependant, comprenez que je dois vous mettre une retenue vendredi soir afin qu'on ne pense pas que je fasse de différence entre certains de mes élèves."

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Très bien, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Il me semble que votre journée est finie, non ?"

"Oui. Merci, Monsieur."

Talhiana détestait être convoquée dans le bureau. Elle était toujours rouge de honte ou de gêne et ne parvenait pas à aligner plus de trois mots de suite. Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre les maraudeurs dans la salle sur demande. Elle devait pour cela monter cinq étages, et n'étant pas très sportive elle arriva totalement essoufflée dans la salle où les garçons l'attendait déjà, en compagnie de Lily qui ne voulait rien louper de la transformation de son amie.

"Pas trop tôt !" dit James, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. "Prête, j'espère ?"

"Oh oui" répondit la jeune fille.

Elle attendait ce moment depuis sa première année, et tentait d'y parvenir depuis que les garçons lui avait fait part de la formule. Elle se concentra donc, baguette à la main, et récita la formule à voix basse plusieurs fois.

"Motus animalis. Motus animalis. Motus animalis.*"

Elle se visualisa sa forme animagus, s'imaginer à sa place. Elle essayait de ressentir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, l'amplification de ses sens, le changement de forme. Elle commença à ressentir des douleurs au niveau du dos et des bras. Elle savait qu'elle y était presque. Juste encore un petit effort.

"Motus animalis. Motus animalis. Motus animalis."

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brisait chacun de ses os, pire que lorsqu'elle subissait des Doloris. Elle entendit un craquement et eût une vive douleur au niveau des genoux qui la firent s'écrouler. Elle se demanda si c'était normal. Au final, peut-être ne mourait elle pas de la main de son père, mais simplement à cause d'une transformation manquée. Elle n'avait plus la force de réciter la formule, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de la penser, très fort, en essayant de se focaliser sur ça pour ne plus sentir de douleur. Ce fut au tour de son dos de craquer, et elle s'écroula dans un petit cri.

Finalement, toute douleur disparue. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma à cause de la lumière trop vive.

"Waouh" entendit-elle.

"Bon bah, on a tous perdu" dit quelqu'un.

Elle sourit, même si elle ne savait pas si les gens autour d'elle pouvait la voir. Ils avaient fait un pari sur la forme qu'elle prendrait une fois en animagus.

 _Flash back_

 _"Un loup !" s'écria Sirius._

 _Talhiana le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler._

 _"Ton animagus !"_

 _"Non."_

 _"Un ours ?" tenta-il._

 _"Non."_

 _"Un serpent ?" dit James._

 _"Non."_

 _"Une lionne ! Ça serait trop cool" dit Peter._

 _"Non."_

 _"Un tigre ?" essaya Remus sans y arriver._

 _"Non." soupira Talhiana._

 _"Une limace ? Une mouche ? Une abeille ? Une libellule ? Un ogre ?" énuméra Sirius._

 _"Non, non, non, non et toujours non Sirius. Même si j'avoue qu'un ogre n'est pas un animal à ma connaissance."_

 _"Moi je sais !" dit Lily en arrivant._

 _"Ah bon ?" dirent les quatre garçons en chœur._

 _"Bah oui, vous connaîtriez un minimum Tally vous vous douteriez qu'elle va se transformer en cheval !"_

 _"Lily, on ne choisit pas sa forme animagus. Elle correspond à notre personnalité." précisa James avec un sourire charmeur en sa direction._

 _"Oh..." répondit la rousse._

 _Tous rigolèrent et partirent vers la Grande Salle._

 _"Les paris sont lancés !" cria Sirius. Il s'approcha doucement de Talhiana et lui chuchota "Si tu te transformes en chat, je te dévore."_

 _Talhiana frissonna à ces paroles sans en connaître la raison._

 _Fin du flash back_

"Un guépard ? Sérieusement ?" dit Sirius, boudeur.

Talhiana se redressa lentement, pour s'habituer à devoir marcher à quatre pattes. Lily s'était approchait d'elle et la caressait déjà.

"Tu es juste splendide, Tally."

Son animagus était un guépard blanc. Ses yeux restaient de leur couleur si caractéristique, vert pâle. Elle ne paraissait pas réelle sous cette forme.

"Voyons... Intelligence. Fierté. Charisme. Impulsivité." résuma Remus. "On aurait dû y penser plus tôt."

Pendant ce temps là, Talhiana avait commençait à tourner en rond dans la salle pour apprendre à contrôler ses membres. Elle fit quelques chutes en faisant des faux pas, mais dans l'ensemble, elle se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle avait envie de prendre plus de vitesse mais elle manquait de place. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait tester cela lors de la prochaine pleine Lune qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Ou peut-être avant.

"Bien. Maintenant, retransforme toi." dit James.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net. " _Comment ?"_ pensa la jeune fille. James rit et dû voir son regard interrogatif.

"Tu as toujours les mêmes yeux, ils sont encore plus impressionnants. Visualise toi sous ta forme humaine et concentre toi pour y revenir. Tu n'y arriveras peut-être pas du premier coup, mais ne t'affole pas, ça va venir rapidement."

Talhiana y arriva après trois essais.

"C'est... Waouh." dit-elle tout simplement.

"Et encore, c'est mieux dans la forêt interdite !" lui affirma Peter.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle sur demande après que les garçons aient vérifié sur la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il n'y avait personne et se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Talhiana remarqua que Sirius restait en retrait, ne partageant apparemment pas l'enthousiasme de ses amis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu es un chat."

"Hein ?" Talhiana comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. "Oh ! Non, je suis un félidé."

"Un quoi ?"

"Un félidé ! Pas tout un fait un félin. Enfin, j'ai fait des recherches quand j'ai su que j'allais me transformer en guépard, et il est dit que celui-ci ressemble beaucoup à un chien par rapport au corps ! On dit qu'ils sont des "Cynailurus" soit des chiens-chats ou un truc du genre. Et puis, un guépard est BEAUCOUP mieux qu'un chat... Non ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Moui." admit Sirius.

"Aller ! En plus, je vais pouvoir vous battre à la course !"

Cette fois, Sirius rit et arrêta de bouder.

oO0o0Oo

Le vendredi, jour de sa retenue, arriva rapidement. Elle avait apprit qu'elle serait en retenue avec Sirius et cela lui plaisait de ne pas être seule à devoir nettoyer les chaudrons de Slughorn. Ils assistaient d'ailleurs à un cours de potions particulièrement ennuyant sur la préparation de la potion de sommeil sans-rêves. Le professeur savait que certains élèves feraient sauter leurs chaudrons si jamais il passait directement à la pratique, par exemple Remus ou Peter qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement les potions.

Les garçons s'ennuyaient et avaient décidé d'ennuyer le Serpentard à leur côté, soit Severus. Lily et Talhiana ne le défendait plus depuis l'insulte qu'il avait lancée à l'encontre de la première.

Ils s'amusaient à lui envoyer des sortilèges qui le chatouillait ou lui brouillait la vue. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez divertissant pour James qui décida de faire participer toute la classe. Discrètement, il lança un sort pour ouvrir l'armoire avec les chaudrons. Ensuite, il les fit léviter au fond de la salle, et leur fit démarrer un concert. Un des chaudrons vient, malencontreusement, se cogner, à répétition, contre la tête du pauvre Rogue, qui avait des oiseaux qui lui dansaient autour du crâne. Remus avait prit garde à lancer un sortilège sur le chaudron, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop dur et n'assomme pas complètement le pauvre Severus. De réels oiseaux en papier, sûrement envoyés par Sirius. Slughorn, qui n'apprécia pas que l'on s'en prenne à un de ses meilleurs élèves, mit tout ce joli monde à la porte : James, Remus, Sirius et Peter sortirent en rigolant pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Le cours reprit ensuite sa monotonie, jusqu'à ce que Rogue tombe, probablement plus de honte qu'à cause des coups.

"Bon. Il ne reste plus que dix minutes. Le cours est fini. Sortez !" dit le professeur. "Oh, Miss Tourment, Miss Evans, n'oubliez pas la soirée du club de Slug organisée demain !" rajouta-il, tout sourire.

"Oui, Professeur. À demain." lui répondit Lily.

Talhiana se contenta d'un sourire. Les filles sortirent de la classe, attendirent d'être suffisamment loin et éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu as vu la tête de Rogue ?" demanda Lily, entre deux rires.

"Oh oui ! Sa tête est tellement vide que ça devait continuer à résonner !"

"C'était..."

"Superbe !"

Les deux jeunes filles rirent tellement qu'elles finirent par en pleurer. Au bout de 10 minutes, Talhiana se reprit et annonça à Lily qu'elle devait retourner à la salle de Potions pour ses deux heures de retenues. La rousse acquiesça tristement.

"Hey, Lil, qu'est-ce qui va pas?" demanda Talhiana en se questionnant sur le changement d'humeur de la jeune fille.

"Je sais pas, Tally... En fait, je m'en veux de rire de Severus, il est mon ami."

"Non."

"Comment ça, "non" ?"

"Il n'est pas ton ami !" Voyant que son amie ne comprenait pas, Talhiana précisa. "Il t'a insulté de la pire insulte qui soit envers une née-moldue ! Il a des mauvaises fréquentations, il a choisit les ténèbres et leur foutu seigneur ! Oublies-le, il ne mérite pas ta souffrance ! De plus, j'ai bien vu Remus jeter un sort sur le chaudron pour que celui-ci change de matière. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien."

"Tu as raison."

"Comme toujours !"

"Tes chevilles gonflent." fit remarquer Lily.

"Comme toujours !"

Les deux jeunes filles s'esclaffèrent et se séparèrent. Talhiana attendit devant la salle après son partenaire de retenue. Au bout de cinq minutes, n'ayant aucune patience, elle souffla.

"T'as pas fini de souffler ?" lui demanda Sirius, amusé.

"Non. Tu es en retard !"

"À vrai dire, la retenue commence à 17h15. Il est 17h14. Je suis en avance."

Talhiana vérifia et remarqua qu'il avait raison.

"Bon, c'est ok pour cette fois." dit-elle, refusant d'admettre qu'elle a tord.

"Ah, toi et ta fierté !"

Elle allait lui répondre quand le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte. Il lança un regard noir à Sirius et fit un grand sourire à Talhiana.

"Miss Tourment ! Je suis surpris de vous voir en retenue. Je suis sûr que vous ne la méritez pas !" dit il tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle. "Il faudrait nettoyer ces chaudrons, ainsi que toutes les tables. Les tables étant moins sales, vous vous en occuperez. Monsieur Black se salira les mains dans les chaudrons."

Le Gryffondor grimaça mais se retient de toute remarque.

"Vous avez deux heures." Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna. "J'ai presque oublié ! Donnez moi vos baguettes. Je les enferme dans cette armoire qui se déverrouillera à la fin de votre retenue. Bon courage !"

Dès qu'il fût sorti, Sirius commença à marmonner des insultes sur ce "gros lard, qui ressemble à un canapé, pas foutu d'ouvrir les yeux sur le mec parfait qu'il était". Talhiana rigola et se dirigea vers les chaudrons.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Les chaudrons" répondit-elle avec évidence.

"Il a dit que tu devais faire les tables."

"Je fais les chaudrons avec toi et tu feras les tables avec moi."

"Ok." se contenta de dire Sirius.

Ils commencèrent à travailler en silence. Même s'ils étaient amis, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Le fait que Sirius soit, plus ou moins, à l'origine de la rupture entre Remus et Talhiana avait jeté un froid entre eux. Mais, après plus d'une heure à travailler en silence, Sirius n'y tient plus.

"Ça va avec Remus ?"

"Hum, hum."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Talhiana posa l'éponge et le seau qu'elle tenait et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

"Comment crois-tu que ça peut aller après une rupture ?"

"Ah, ouais..."

Ils reprirent le travail en silence. Trente minutes plus tard, Sirius reprit la parole.

"Désolé."

"De quoi ?" demanda la jeune fille en continuant à froter les tables.

"D'être à l'origine de la rupture entre toi et lui."

Talhiana soupira.

"Tu n'en es pas à l'origine, Sirius. C'est un foutu concours de circonstance, et de toute façon, je comptais lu... Non oublies."

"Dis-moi ?" dit Sirius dont la curiosité avait été éveillée.

"Jecomptaisrompreaveclui" dit elle à toute vitesse.

"Pardon ? J'ai rien compris."

"Je, comptais, rompre, avec, lui."

"Mais, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai pas eu les papillons !"

Sirius était perdu. Il la regardait sans comprendre. Il se demandait s'il devait appeler Sainte Mangouste tout de suite, ou attendre un peu.

"Hum, hum... Et, c'est grave ?" demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait avec un enfant.

"Mais, oui c'est grave !" s'agaça Talhiana. "Ça veut dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin, pas comme je le devrais. Je veux aimer du plus profond de mon être et me sentir à ma place chaque jour avec un homme ! Pas finir par me sentir mal à l'aise avec lui, comme ça commençait à devenir le cas avec Remus."

"Ah. Eh bien, alors, c'est un mal pour un bien." lança Sirius.

Talhiana le regarda et lui sourit, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux, ô toi le grand Sirius Black, surtout pour parler d'amour !" rit-elle.

Après fait une moue, il lança.

"Aller, remets toi au travail, femme !"

Commença alors une bataille d'eau, pas vraiment propre, dans toute la salle de Potions. Les deux jeunes gens avaient oublié où ils étaient, et ne se focalisés que sur le fait de s'amuser, de rattraper l'autre pour lui jeter de l'eau. Talhiana glissa et tomba, suivit de Sirius qui lui tomba dessus. Ils rirent et Sirius se jeta sur le côté, en se tenant les côtes. Après avoir repris leurs respirations, ils se regardèrent.

Sirius trouva Talhiana magnifique. Depuis que Remus lui avait offert ce kit de teinture sorcier à Noël, elle n'avait de cesse de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui, elle les avait teint en rose. Ça lui allait bien, même si cela sortait du commun. Elle était magnifique. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais il refusait de se l'avouer, parce qu'elle était son amie, rien de plus. Mais là, il avait envie de plus.

C'est pourquoi, lentement, il approcha son visage du sien. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle ferma les yeux. Il prit ça pour un signal et combla le vide entre leurs deux visages. Leur baiser était doux, tendre. Et, Talhiana l'apprécia autant que Sirius.

Cependant, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et se séparèrent immédiatement. Slughorn se figea en voyant l'état de sa salle.

"Vous étiez censés nettoyer, pas faire pire !" s'écria-t-il. "Que faites-vous à terre ?"

"On a glissé, Monsieur. Et les seaux d'eau se sont renversés." expliqua Talhiana.

"Vous reviendrez nettoyer tout ça demain ! Tous les deux ! Demain soir !"

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais demain il y a votre soirée."

"Oh. Alors, lundi soir ! Sans faute."

"Bien."

Talhiana et Sirius récupérèrent leurs baguettes et partirent vers leurs dortoirs sans se dire un mot. Ils partirent se coucher avec un simple "bonne nuit".

Sirius était gêné par ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas comment abordé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait peur que Talhiana lui en veuille. Alors qu'elle, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'est que, cette fois, elle les avait senti les papillons.

*Motus animalis : latin. Mot à mot changement animal (pas d'inspiration pour trouver mieux, pardon)


	8. L'instant présent

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je suis EXTREMEMENT désolée pour le retard. Mon PC m'a fait la petite blague de "je redémarre pendant que tu écris le chapitre, que tu n'as bien sûr pas sauvegardé". Donc j'ai dû tout recommencer de zéro et c'était la misère.

Je tiens à vous remercier, de continuer à me lire, ou de commencer. Vous êtes géniaux. Et un grand merci à Miss Homme Enceinte qui m'accompagne depuis le début et qui me donne toujours son avis.

Au passage, je recherche une bêta qui pourrait corriger mes fautes, si vous êtes intéressé(e) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ _« En nous établissant dans l'instant présent, nous pouvons voir toutes les beautés et les merveilles qui nous entourent. Nous pouvons être heureux simplement en étant conscients de ce qui est sous nos yeux. »__

 **Thich Nhat Hanh**

Le temps passait vite à Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce dû à toute la magie que contenait l'école. Ou parce que Talhiana était si bien dans cette école qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passé, si bien que deux semaines étaient passées depuis l' _événement de la retenue_ , comme s'amusait à l'appeler Talhiana.

Ce jour-là, Talhiana se réveilla mystérieusement de bonne humeur, sentant que sa journée allait être bonne. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle rêvait d'une paire d'yeux gris, et d'un sourire moqueur. Elle savait à qui cela correspondait mais refusait de se poser des questions sur ses sentiments tout de suite, préférant mettre de ça de côté et profiter de sa vie, comme une adolescente de 15 ans normale. Attendez… 15 ans ? Elle essaya de se rappeler de la date, et …

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Trois filles lui sautèrent dessus en tentant de la chatouiller. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 1er mars 1975. Étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas fêter son anniversaire le 29 février, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'une fois tous les quatre ans, elle avait pris l'habitude de le fêter le lendemain soit le 1er mars.

« Les filles, non… Je… Stop ! » Talhiana tentait de se débattre, d'échapper à la douce torture que lui infligeait ses amies. « J'en peux plus ! »

Enfin, Mary, Lily, et Carole arrêtèrent tout mouvement et éclatèrent de rire face au visage rouge de la jeune fille et aux larmes de rire qui s'écroulaient de ses yeux. _« La journée commence bien. »_ pensa Talhiana.

Elle était heureuse que son anniversaire tombe un samedi. Elle était sûre que ces ami(e)s lui avaient prévu une petite fête, les ayant surpris entrain d'en parler dans la semaine. Cela la changer des deux dernières années, Tally étant assez solitaire, elle refusait de le fêter. Cette fois, ce serait différent. Et cette idée la fit sourire.

« Tally ? » Lily la fit sortir de ses pensées. « Je peux m'amuser ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« T'amuser ? »

Elle était assez méfiante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour s'amuser ? Pourquoi demandait-elle sa permission ?

« Ouiiiiii ! Je peux te faire jolie ! » Après quelques secondes elle rajouta en rougissant. « Enfin encore plus que tu ne l'es, bien sûr ! »

« Oh, et bien amuses toi ! » répondit-elle en riant. « Les filles, vous allez l'aider quand même ? »

La brune et la blonde se regardèrent et acquiescèrent avec un énorme sourire. Les trois jeunes filles se répartirent les tâches : Lily s'occupait des cheveux, Carole du maquillage et des ongles, et Mary des habits. Talhiana leur faisait pleinement confiance et se détendit entre les mains expertes de ses amies. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se préparer, c'était pour elle une perte de temps. Mais dernièrement, elle avait envie de plaire. Elle avait eu envie de plaire à Remus puis… elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, à Sirius également. Encore une fois, elle chassa le jeune homme de ses pensées, décidant de faire ce qu'elle faisait depuis le fameux événement : l'ignorer.

* * *

Sirius, de son côté, se réveilla difficilement. Depuis le _baiser du beau ténébreux donné à la jolie_ _fille du psychopathe sans nez qui veut zigouiller tout le monde_ (oui, c'était comme ça qu'il appelait l'événement. Un peu long, mais c'était tout à fait ça.), il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Aujourd'hui, il allait lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait. Pas qu'il l'aimait, il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait. Mais elle l'attirait indéniablement. Mais d'abord, il fallait en parler à son ami. Il refusait de perdre son amitié avec Remus pour une histoire amoureuse, et il savait que c'était risqué parce que ce dernier avait encore des sentiments pour Talhiana.

Il se leva, s'étira et alla se laver. Il revint ensuite dans le dortoir en remarquant, enfin, qu'il était seul. Il finit de s'habiller et descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva les trois autres maraudeurs en pleine discussion.

« … mais, c'est pour ce soir qu'il faut aller chercher ça, Cornedrue ! Pas pour ce matin ! » dit Remus.

« Je sais, Moony ! Mais il faut qu'elle passe une superbe journée, et qu'elle ait notre cadeau avant ceux des autres ! Enfin, le mien. Puisque, c'est de ma faute si on ne lui a plus parlé, et...» lui répondit James.

Peter, lui, mangeait des bonbons en écoutant ses amis avec admiration.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » leur demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

« De la surprise qu'on prévoit pour notre Tally ce soir. »

« Une surprise ? Pour quoi ? »

Il vit trois têtes se tourner vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Tu as oublié ? »

« Mais non, Moony, il n'aurait pas oublié **ça**. »

« Il y a forcément pensé. » rajouta Queudver.

« Oui, c'est certain ! Hein, Padmol ? »

Sirius les regardait sans comprendre, se demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Il venait de se réveiller et se demander sérieusement si ses amis n'étaient pas devenus totalement fous durant la nuit.

« Hum, non, bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu oublier ?! »

« Patmol… De quoi est-ce qu'on parle, alors ? » demanda Remus, doucement comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

« De… Vous savez, ce truc, dont on parle depuis des semaines ! »

« Oui, et c'est ? »

« Mais si ! Rah, j'arrive pas à trouver mes mots… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Bon, OK ! J'avoue j'en sais fichtrement rien. » avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

« OK, Sirius. Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demanda calmement James

« Techniquement, je dirais samedi. »

« Non ! La date, crétin ! » dit Remus.

« Hum… Le 1er mars 1975 ? »

« Bien. Qui est né aux alentours de cette date ? »

« Remus, le 10 ? »

« Oui mais non. » dit Peter.

« James, le 27 ? »

« Non, réfléchis, abruti ! » cria Remus, qui commençait à perdre patience.

Sirius commença alors à fouiller. Un par un, il réfléchissait. Peter était né un 1er avril. Donc son anniversaire était dans un mois. Remus et James avaient affirmés que ce n'était pas de leurs anniversaires qu'il s'agissait. Il savait que Lily était né en janvier. Mary en juin. Carole, en décembre. Tally en…

« MERDE ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher son cadeau ! » dit il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Nous non plus. » répondirent ses amis à l'unisson.

Il écarta légèrement ses doigts et regarda ses amis. Soudain, il eût une idée.

« Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard ? » proposa le jeune Black, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

* * *

« Fini ! » cria Lily.

« Moi dans trente secondes… Encore un peu… Fini, aussi ! » dit Carole.

« Hum, eh bien, moi j'ai trouvé les affaires, il n'y a plus qu'à les enfiler » rajouta Mary.

Talhiana se dit que ses amies étaient tout simplement géniales. Elle voulut se regarder dans le miroir mais les filles l'en empêchèrent.

« Hop hop hop, hors de question que tu te regardes. Fais-nous confiance, tu es superbe ! Maintenant, zou ! Vas t'habiller ! » lui dit Carole, sourcils froncés et mains sur les hanches.

« Oui, M'man ! » répondit Tally en rigolant.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et regarda ce qu'avait prévu Mary pour elle, et sourit. La jeune fille avait de très bons goûts niveau vestimentaire, et elle avait trouvé des superbes fringues dans son armoire. Elle avait choisi une petite robe, arrivant au dessus des genoux, de couleur verte claire, pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Elle lui avait prêté des escarpins blancs. Le tout s'accompagnait de petits bijoux couleur argent. Elle enfila le tout, et se dit que ça devait rendre bien. Mais, elle ne se regarda pas dans le miroir, comme lui avait ordonné Carole.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et ses trois amies arrêtèrent leur conversation pour la regarder. Elles restèrent bouche bée. Lily avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon, avec quelques mèches qui retombaient le long de ses épaules et de son dos. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge afin que la jeune fille ressemble le plus possible à sa mère. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux, qui paraissaient surnaturels tant leur couleur était vive. Carole n'avait fait que maquiller très légèrement ses yeux avec du crayon noir et un peu d'ombre à paupières. Elle lui avait mis un peu de fard à joue et un peu de gloss pour que ses lèvres brillent. Le tout, avec la tenue, la faisait ressembler à une poupée.

« Tu es… Waouh ! »

« Sublime ! »

« Ravissante ! »

« Renversante, même ! »

« Tout simplement parfaite ! » dit finalement Carole en sautant et se tapant dans les mains.

« Merci les filles, vous êtes adorables. Mais je ne veux pas être la seule à être aussi apprêtée, alors on va s'occuper de vous aussi ! Je m'occupe des cheveux ! »

C'est comme ça que les filles passèrent leur matinée. Elles avaient décidé de s'habiller toutes avec des tons pastels, et toutes avait changer leurs couleurs de cheveux, pour des couleurs moins… traditionnelles.

Carole, initialement brune, se retrouvant avec des cheveux violet et quelques mèches noirs, et une robe de couleur rose pâle. Elle n'était que très peu maquillée, n'ayant que de l'ombre à paupières et du gloss, mais son maquillage mettait en valeur ses grands yeux bleus. Sa tenue était agrémentée de quelques bijoux or.

Mary était passé du blond au brun avec des mèches blanches, et avait décidé d'opter pour une tenue beige, plus neutre. Son maquillage était plus accentué, ressemblant à celui de Tally hormis qu'elle avait choisi du rouge à lèvres rose, plutôt que du gloss. Elle n'avait pas voulu mettre de bijoux, mais portait un diadème blanc dans les cheveux.

Enfin, Lily était devenue blonde avec des mèches bleues claires. Cette couleur lui allait parfaitement, mais ses amies lui préféraient son roux habituel, qui caractérisait si bien son caractère de feu. Elle n'était pas maquillée, la couleur de ses yeux ressortant grâce à la teinture. Elle avait choisi une robe sans bretelles orange pâle.

Toutes les trois étaient superbes, et il était grand temps de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Elles avaient sauter le repas du matin, et étaient littéralement morte de faim, malgré tous les bonbons et biscuits qu'elles avaient mangés pendant qu'elles se préparaient.

Elles remarquèrent quelques garçons se retourner sur leurs passages et pouffèrent. Il était rare qu'on s'habille avec des vêtements moldus au sein de Poudlard, bien qu'ils soient autorisés le week-end, et leurs couleurs de cheveux devaient les rendre on ne peut plus voyantes. Les regards étaient parfois admiratifs, parfois haineux, ou même moqueurs, en fonction du genre de personnes qui les regardaient.

Elles arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la Grande Salle, et Talhiana montra enfin la maladresse qui la caractérisait tellement. Elle s'étala de tout son long à l'entrée, attirant tous les regards sur elle. Elle fût partagée entre la honte et le fou rire, et elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Presque tout Poudlard rit d'elle et sa maladresse, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle voulait passer une bonne journée, et rien ne viendrait la ternir. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et releva la tête pour tomber dans une paire d'yeux gris, dans laquelle elle faillit se noyer. Il tentait la main vers elle, sûrement pour l'aider à se relever. Elle regardait sa main mais ne la prenait pas.

« Tu comptes rester à terre ? » lui demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Il faut dire que le sol est super confortable, je trouve... » répondit-elle, tout aussi moqueuse.

« Ah oui ? Donc tu ne veux pas te relever ? »

« À vrai dire... » Elle prit sa main et tira de toute ses forces. « Je préfère que tu me rejoigne au sol ! »

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et bascula en avant. Il tenta de se rattraper à James de son autre main, et James à Remus, et une chose en entraînant une autre, tout le groupe de Gryffondors se retrouvant en tas à terre. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à se relever tellement ils riaient.

« Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow, et Miss Evans, Tourment, McDonald et Preston, puis-je savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ? Avez-vous décidé de nettoyer le sol ? Puis c'est quoi ces déguisements, Mesdemoiselles ?!» demanda McGonagall, sévère.

« J'ai… » Talhiana arrivait à peine à parler. « …glissé… excusez-moi... » Et elle repartit dans son fou rire.

« Bien vous avez glissé. Mais ça m'explique pas ce que vos amis vont aussi à terre. »

« On est solidaires, Madame. » dit James, sérieusement. « On allait pas la laisser seule à terre. » Il aida Lily à se relever, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rougir la rousse (blonde pour la journée).

« Vous avez acheté un nouveau paillasson, Minerva ? » demanda Dumbledore en arrivant, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Les huit Gryffondors furent indignés. Les traiter, eux, de paillasson ?! Non mais franchement !

La directrice des Gryffondors soupira et se pinça le nez en baissant la tête. Les maraudeurs la désespérait mais elle s'y était faite. Cependant, que les quatre jeunes filles commencent à se joindre à eux ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle relevant la tête, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous debout, par groupes de deux, un garçon, une fille, et qu'ils lui souriaient de manière adorable.

« Bien. C'est bon pour cette fois, allez manger. » leur dit-elle.

Elle partit vers la table des professeurs en marmonnant sur « ces enfants qui allaient finir par la tuer ». Une fois qu'elle se fut retournée, James prit Tally dans ses bras en criant un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir de sa directrice de maison.

C'est dans la joie, et la bonne humeur, qu'ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Carole avoua à Talhiana qu'elle avait réussi à avoir l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour leur petite réunion de la journée dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait même réussi à négocier pour passer la nuit là-bas.

Les garçons décidèrent au cours du repas qu'ils fallait également qu'ils changent de couleur de cheveux. C'est comme ça que James eut du rouge et or à la place de son noir habituel, Remus du bleu foncé, Sirius du rose bonbon, et enfin Peter du vert kaki.

Aujourd'hui, il leur sera impossible de rester discrets.

* * *

Après le repas, Sirius demanda à Remus s'il acceptait de lui parler. Sa relation avec le loup-garou n'était pas au beau fixe depuis les vacances de Noël, et le presque meurtre qui a faillit avoir lieu. Mais, Remus accepta. Ils allèrent dans le parc où ils s'assirent sur un banc, proche du lac. Le temps était frais, et même si Sirius ne voulait pas le montrer, il eut un frisson.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? » demanda Remus, les yeux fixés sur le lac.

« Je voulais te parler de Talhiana. »

Il avait choisi de parler de manière directe, ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Remus sourit doucement et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? » Sirius était perdu.

« Oui. Ça se voit à comment tu la regardes. Et je me rend compte que ma jalousie de Noël était mal placée. Tu n'es pas la cause de la rupture entre Tally et moi. C'est juste... » Il cherchait ses mots. « Je pense que l'on était pas fait pour être ensemble. »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux. Il doutait d'avoir bien entendu. Il pensait que son ami le prendrait mal, lui reprocherait de ne pas être un bon ami, de vouloir lui voler son ex-petite-amie. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« Ah, euh… génial alors ! »

« Et puis, tu sais, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. » avoua Remus en rougissant.

Sirius regarda son ami intensément, l'invitant en continuer. Il était heureux que son ami se confit à lui parce que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il ne l'avait plus fait.

« C'est Mary. Elle est si belle, si gentille. Elle est attentionnée avec moi, et est aussi studieuse que moi. Elle est tellement naturelle, tellement joyeuse. Je pense que je lui plais aussi... »

« L'avenir te le dira. Mais, je suis heureux pour toi, Moony. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. »

« Merci. » Il y eût quelques minutes de silence et Remus reprit la parole. « Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Tu es mon ami, et je pense que tu le resteras toujours. Cependant, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné la stupide blague avec Rogue. Tu aurais pu faire de mot un meurtrier. »

« Je sais. Et je m'en veux chaque jour d'avoir été aussi stupide. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. Et j'attendrais que tu me pardonnes. »

« Bien » répondit Remus en esquissant un petit sourire.

Un groupe de Serdaigles passèrent à côté et gloussèrent en voyant leurs cheveux. Sirius décida de faire rire son public en faisant croire qu'il avait choisi cette couleur puisque c'était la préférée de Remus et qu'il voulait absolument « plaire à son Mumus chéri » pour qu'il veuille enfin « passer toute sa vie à ses côtés pour un plan à trois : lui, Remus et le bonheur ! ».

* * *

Pendant que Remus et Sirius étaient dans le parc, les six autres Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande. Carole passa trois fois devant le mur du septième étage en pensant à la salle qu'elle avait prévue pour le reste de la journée, et sûrement la nuit à venir. La porte apparut et tous rentrèrent pour admirer le travail de la jolie brune.

La salle était ronde et composée d'un coin salon avec deux canapés et une causeuse pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. À l'opposé, il y avait le coin salle à manger avec la table et les huit chaises. Le dîner serait servi par les elfes au moment venu. On pouvait voir trois portes. Carole expliqua qu'il y avait une chambre pour les garçons, et une chambre pour les filles. La troisième porte étant celle qui menait aux deux salles de bain. Les couleurs étaient principalement le rouge et le or pour rappeler leur maison. Il y avait des banderoles avec des petits mots comme « joyeux anniversaire Talhiana » ou encore « 15 ans, ça se fête ». Ils avaient déjà vu cette salle parce qu'ils faisaient chaque anniversaire ici, avec le consentement, ou parfois non, du directeur. Mais les salles de bain et les chambres, c'était inédit.

« Enfin chez nous ! » s'exclama James en allant s'étaler sur un canapé.

« Hey, partages un peu ! » s'indigna Lily.

Ils s'assirent tous dans le coin salon et discutèrent en attendant les deux personnes manquantes au groupe.

« Livraison de bièraubeurres ! » cria Sirius en arrivant.

Chacun en prit une et ils trinquèrent aux 15 ans de Talhiana.

« Maintenant, les cadeaux ! » dit Carole, impatiente.

« Moi d'abord ! » dit Mary en lui tendant une petit paquet. Dedans se trouvait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent couleur or. « C'est pour suivre avec ton collier et ton bracelet. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci beaucoup Mary ! » dit elle en étreignant son amie.

Ce fut Carole et Lily, qui avait décidé d'un cadeau en commun qui lui offrirent le deuxième cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle selle pour qu'elle puisse monter Hope. La jeune fille pensa alors que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus passer du temps avec la licorne et que celle-ci allait lui en vouloir. Elle se promit de passer la voir dans la soirée.

Remus et Peter lui offrirent des livres. Le premier concernant les guépards (accompagné d'une tablette de chocolat, puisque Remus en raffolait et aimait faire partager ses passions) et leurs caractéristiques, le second sur les potions de beauté. Tally rit face au cadeau de Peter, qui prouvait qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Mais elle le remercia chaleureusement tout de même, ainsi que Remus.

James bouda de ne pas avoir pu donner son cadeau avant tout le monde. Il lui offrit une petite fiole accompagnée d'une lettre.

 _Tally,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner de t'avoir abandonné et jugé il y a de cela 3 ans. Je pensais que tu étais comme ton père et que tu souhaitais détruire tout ce qui touche aux moldus et … Lily en fait partie. Tu sais à quel point elle est importante pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enfin bref, je sais que ça ne rattrapera jamais tout ça, mais la fiole contient tous les souvenirs des maraudeurs que tu as manqué. Au moins, ça sera presque comme si tu avais toujours été là._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir retourner dans le temps. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras totalement._

 _Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _James_

Talhiana avait les larmes aux yeux. L'attention de James la touchait énormément, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le remercier. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui pardonner, parce qu'il lui avait fait mal. Mais c'était un pas vers le pardon. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue et lui chuchota un « merci ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius en attendant que celui-ci sorte son cadeau. Il ne fit que hocher les épaules et faire un petit sourire contrit à Tally. Il avait sûrement oublié de lui acheter un cadeau. Elle ne le montra pas, mais ça la blessa.

La soirée continua malgré tout, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Seul Remus paraissait un peu à l'ouest. Talhiana se décida d'aller vers lui.

« Remus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme sursauta et la regarda.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« La pleine lune est demain. Je sens le loup se déchaîner. Il est énervé, et ça me fait peur puisque demain tu nous accompagne. Et si je te faisais mal ? » Il baissa les yeux après cette dernière interrogation.

« Hey, Remus. » Elle lui prit le menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne me feras pas mal. Tout va bien aller, je te le promet. » Elle fit un sourire auquel il répondit « Maintenant, vivons l'instant présent, et profitons ! »

« Tu as raison. » Alors qu'elle se relevait, Remus la retient par le bras. « Et, je voulais savoir… Ressens-tu encore quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Je... »

« Si tu t'apprête à t'excuser, retiens-toi. C'est juste que j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu le peux. »

C'est tous les deux rassurés qu'ils reprirent la discussion avec leurs amis jusqu'au petit matin. À 3 heures 30, ils décidèrent qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher, et chacun partit vers son dortoir sauf Talhiana qui voulut rester un peu seule. Elle ne digérait toujours pas le fait que Sirius ne lui ait rien offert.

« Tally... »

Elle se retourna vivement vers Sirius qui se tenait droit derrière elle.

« Tu n'es pas parti te coucher ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu trop sèchement.

« Non. Je dois t'offrir ton cadeau. »

Elle se redressa et le regarda avec un vif intérêt. Comme ça, il n'avait pas oublié ?

« Et, quel est-il ? »

Il lui tendit un gros paquet qui avait l'air rempli de feuille. Elle ouvrit et vit un dossier avec écrit « La grande et noble famille Tourment ».

« Je me suis souvenu que tu ne connaissais presque rien sur la famille de ta mère. Et, j'ai décidé de me documenter un peu afin de combler cette lacune. » Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. « Julie Tourment est en vie. C'est ta grand-mère, et je lui aie parler. Elle aimerait te rencontrer. Et, ta mère n'était pas fille unique, mais son frère était un cracmol, c'est pour ça que ton père ne voulait pas aller en France pour les voir. »

Elle était bouche bée, et ne savait que dire. Il venait de lui offrir le plus magnifique de tous les cadeaux : une famille.

Alors, elle fit ce dont elle avait envie depuis deux semaines mais qu'elle se refusait par peur d'être repoussée. Elle l'embrassa. Tendrement mais avec détermination, lui transmettant mille remerciements. La langue de Sirius demanda doucement à passer ses lèvres et elle lui en donna l'autorisation. Ce baiser n'avait rien de langoureux, aucun d'eux ne penser à faire quoique ce soit de plus que s'embrasser. Les mouvements étaient doux, ils apprenaient à se découvrir. Et ils eurent une révélation : pour rien au monde ils ne renonceraient à ça.

Ils finirent par se séparer, et Talhiana posa la tête sur le torse de Sirius, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle en lui embrassant le crâne. Ils étaient bien.

Talhiana se fit la promesse de vivre au jour le jour juste avant de s'endormir dans les bras du jeune Black, et de profiter du moment présent comme si c'était le dernier.


	9. Premières morts

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici la suite, et ce chapitre sert de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis.**

 **Et un grand merci à ma bêta Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent pour son super boulot pour ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : j'ai déjà plus de 900 vues sur cette histoire pour 350 visiteurs. C'est... Waouh ! Même si j'ai pas beaucoup d'avis, je continue à écrire pour les rares personnes qui me suivent, donc c'est surtout vos avis à VOUS followers depuis le début, ou non, qui m'intéressent !**

* * *

 _« Accoutumons-nous à considérer la mort comme une forme de vie que nous ne comprenons pas encore. Apprenons à la voir du même œil que la naissance. Il est tout à fait raisonnable et légitime de se persuader que la tombe n'est pas plus redoutable que le berceau »_

 **Maurice Maeterlinck**

Le lendemain, certains, ayant abusé de bièraubeurres, se réveillèrent avec un léger mal de tête. Mais, ce qui fût le plus remarqué était l'absence de deux personnes dans les dortoirs. Sirius et Talhiana manquait à l'appel. On les retrouva endormis, enlacés, dans le canapé. Cela fit apparaître des sourires sur les visages, chacun se demandant quand est-ce que ces deux-là allaient se décider à se mettre ensemble. Ils décidèrent de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors pour leur laisser le temps de se parler, de profiter de leur réveil sans être gênés par d'autres personnes.

C'est comme ça que Talhiana se réveilla. La tête posée sur le torse de Sirius dont la respiration calme indiquait qu'il dormait encore. Elle en profita pour le regarder. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer la perfection qui émanait de lui ? Il n'était pas d'une beauté parfaite, semblable à celle de Lucius. Il dégageait quelque chose de sauvage, qui hypnotisait beaucoup de filles. Il en profitait d'ailleurs, elle le savait, elle connaissait sa réputation. Elle se demandait s'il resterait avec elle, ou si le baiser et la nuit passés avec elle ne signifiaient rien. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute. Mais elle se questionnait. Le mettait-elle en danger ? Que se passerait-il si son père venait à l'apprendre ? Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il cherchait à l'atteindre, mais ne savait pas dans quel but. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se serve de Sirius pour la blesser. Ce serait une solution de facilité.

Elle vit Sirius froncer les sourcils et le sentit remuer un peu. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit imperceptiblement.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il d'une voix encore endormie, les yeux toujours clos.

« Salut. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Hum, pas trop mal. Mon matelas était plutôt confortable » dit-elle dans un rire.

Il rit également et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Voir Talhiana le matin était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle était magnifique, et ses yeux paraissaient plus clairs que d'habitude.

« T'aurais pas du sang de Vélane dans les veines ? »

« Eh bien, ma mère en avait, donc je suppose que oui. » Elle fit mine de réfléchir. « Mais les Vélanes, c'est légèrement flippant parfois, donc je préfère m'imaginer que non. »

« Tu es bizarre, quelquefois ! »

« Eh ! Je te permets pas ! »

Elle commença à le chatouiller pour se venger de la réplique du jeune homme. Celui-ci ayant plus de vigueur étant plus robuste qu'elle qu'elle la fit basculer et se retrouva en position de force. Elle avait les joues rouges grâce à son rire. Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Pour toute réponse, elle rougit et cacha son visage. Il enleva les mains de son visage.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es. »

« Je n'ai pas honte, mais tu me fais rougir, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Eh bien, je te ferais rougir aussi souvent que je le peux ! »

« J'ai une question. » dit-elle brusquement, en redevenant sérieuse.

« Ne chercherais-tu pas à changer de conversation ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai réellement une question ! »

« Bien, je t'écoute. »

« Je suis quoi pour toi ? »

Sirius resta interdit quelques secondes. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? » répéta-elle.

« Tu es Talhiana Tourment, une fille magnifique avec un grand cœur que j'apprécie énormément. »

« Oh. » Elle semblait déçue. « Alors, tu m'apprécies, c'est tout ? »

« Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ? »

Elle soupira et le poussa afin de pouvoir se relever. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Eh, Tally ! J'étais sensé répondre quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, Sirius ! Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois répondre, réfléchis un peu ! » cria-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Si Sirius n'était pas doué en quelque chose c'était bien en amour. Il avait besoin de conseils. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea dans le dortoir des garçons. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'ils n'y étaient plus. Alors, il sortit de la salle sur demande et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il ne pensa pas un instant à Talhiana qui, en sortant de la salle de bain, ne verrait personne et qui penserait qu'elle avait la réponse à ses questions.

Donc, il marcha jusqu'à la tour et tomba sur la grosse dame.

« Jeune homme, c'est rare de vous voir séparé de vos amis. Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« J'étais en charmante compagnie, Madame ! _Damnatio Memoriae. »_

Le portail s'ouvrit et il vit ses amis assis dans le canapé de la salle commune, avec Carole, Lily et Mary. Il s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ! »

Ils sursautèrent, étant tous à moitié endormis.

« B'jour »

« 'Lut »

« Oé, 'jour » grogna James

« Eh bah dites donc, vous êtes en forme ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« Sirius, cries pas ! » dit Carole en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Ok ok ! J'ai besoin de conseils avec Talhiana. »

Les trois filles relevèrent vivement la tête, oubliant toutes trois leurs maux de têtes si cela concernait leur amie. Du côté des garçons, Remus et James écoutaient d'une oreille distraite pendant que Peter dormait.

« On est toutes ouïes ! » dirent Carole, Lily et Mary en chœur.

« Eh bien, elle m'a demandé qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour moi. »

« Et tu lui as répondu ? »

« Qu'elle était Talhiana Tourment, une fille magnifique que j'apprécie énormément, et là elle a commencé à faire la tête. »

« Oh non, Sirius ! » répondit Carole en secouant la tête.

Mary ricana, et Lily alla mettre une claque derrière la tête de son ami.

« Aie ! Mais quoi ?! »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » lui dit Lily.

« Bah, je sais pas moi, qu'elle dise merci pour le compliment ? »

« Tu es un crétin, Patmol. » rigola Lunard.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Écoutes. Hier, que s'est-il passé entre vous ? » lui demanda Carole en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« On s'est embrassé. »

« Et ce matin ? »

« On s'est encore embrassé. »

« Alors, la réponse que tu aurais dû lui donner c'est un truc dans le genre « tu es ma petite amie » ! » lui dit Mary.

« Oh ! » Il prit soudain conscience de son erreur. « Elle doit me haïr. »

« Mais non, elle doit juste se dire que t'es un idiot. Vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ! »

« Comment ? »

Il fut coupé par un « Sors avec moi, Evans » qui venait de James. Lily le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, il lui prenait quoi à lui ?

« Pardon ? »

« Sors avec moi, Evans. »

« Non ! »

« C'était pas une question. »

« Je m'en fous, non ! » répondit-elle, énervée. « Tu vois, Sirius, tu ne dois pas demander comme ça. Essaies un « tu veux sortir avec moi ? » c'est déjà beaucoup mieux. », rajouta-elle en jetant un regard noir en direction de James qui s'écrasa dans son fauteuil, boudeur.

« T'as une idée d'où elle peut être ? » demanda Sirius.

« Étant donné qu'il est 14 heures, que nous sommes le week-end, je dirais soit en train de manger, dans la Grande Salle ou en cuisines, soit avec Hope » répondit Carole.

Il ne prit pas le temps de la remercier et descendit en courant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ne la voyant pas, il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il chatouilla la poire et le portrait s'ouvrit. Il demanda aux elfes si elle était là, mais non. Dernier endroit : Hope ! Il allait sortir de la cuisine, mais se détourna et fit son plus beau sourire aux elfes.

Il sortit de la cuisine avec de la nourriture pour 3 personnes et mangea en marchant jusqu'au parc. De là, il rejoignit la forêt interdite. Il fut ralentit par Hagrid qui lui proposa de boire un thé et de manger un biscuit. Il refusa poliment, n'ayant pas envie de perdre une dent, et lui dit qu'il passerait plus tard avec ses amis.

Il arriva à l'enclos de Hope, mais ne trouva pas la jeune fille. Seule la licorne était là, broutant paisiblement. Il décida d'arrêter de chercher. Il rentra dans l'enclos et se posa contre les parois du box. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes, se traitant d'idiot d'avoir tout gâché. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres pour lui. Elle était Talhiana Jedusor, la fille à qui il pensait chaque jour. Au début, il ne l'appréciait pas, voyait en elle l'image de son père. En la voyant, il pensait à ses parents qui auraient voulu qu'ils se fassent marquer cet été, et il voyait sa fuite chez les Potter puis à Poudlard pour éviter de trop les déranger. C'était la première personne qu'il avait vu en revenant au château. Il avait été ébloui par l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle était sans conteste une sorcière puissante, et l'air autour d'elle semblait grésiller parfois. C'est ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là, et il l'avait enfin regardé pour ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était pas son père, elle était mille fois meilleure. Il était sûr qu'elle le combattrait, surtout après l'article qu'il avait lu sur elle. Et ses sentiments s'étaient peu à peu développés. En la regardant chaque jour. Au début, elle était timide avec eux, méfiante, craignant sûrement une mauvaise blague. Puis petit-à-petit, elle s'était ouverte, elle avait souri, elle avait ri. Il était tombé amoureux de son rire, de sa démarche, de sa voix, de ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le rouge. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient uniques, tout comme elle l'était. C'était tout ça, qu'il voulait qu'elle sache. Elle lui faisait oublier ses parents et la vie en dehors de Poudlard. La guerre n'existe pas lorsque l'on est amoureux.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un souffle chaud contre son visage. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Hope. Il avait toujours était fasciné par les licornes. Ces créatures si pures, dont le sang pouvait rendre immortel et dont les larmes pouvaient guérir les blessures. Elles ne pouvaient normalement pas être domptées, autre raison pour laquelle Talhiana était unique. Et elles ne se laissaient pas approcher par n'importe qui. Elle avait dû sentir sa détresse, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle s'était approchée de lui.

« Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'approche. En ce moment, encore plus que jamais. »

Il sursauta et regarda Talhiana qui était adossé sur la paroi externe de la stalle.

« Pourquoi en ce moment ? »

« Elle attend un petit. J'ai remarqué ça le mois dernier. Elle devrait mettre bas en novembre. »

« Mais, comment c'est possible ? »

« Elle est libre. Je ne la laisse que très rarement enfermée, elle peut se balader dans un périmètre protégé où les autres animaux peuvent entrer, mais où l'accès aux personnes est limité. »

« Oh. » répondit Sirius en levant la main pour caresser Hope qui, à son grand étonnement, se laissa faire.

« Elle sent ta détresse. » lui dit Talhiana en se redressant. « Que viens-tu faire ici ?

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit ce matin, Sirius » Après quelques secondes, elle rajouta. « Du moins, tes actions ont tout dit pour toi. »

« Non. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. « Comment ça, « non » ? »

« Non, on ne s'est pas tout dit. Je suis nul pour exprimer ce que je ressens, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'on me dit lorsque l'on me parle d'amour. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant. »

« Avant ? » demanda Talhiana.

« Oui. Veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Talhiana lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant et le traitant d'idiot. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensembles, Hope à leur côté qui semblait accepter l'intrusion du garçon dans la vie de sa maîtresse.

* * *

Le soir venu, les maraudeurs et Talhiana se mirent en place pour la Pleine Lune. La jeune fille était anxieuse, elle ne savait pas si le loup allait l'accepter ou non. Elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait cette partie de Remus, et craignait qu'il voit si elle avait peur de lui, ou si elle était horrifiée. Elle refusait de blesser son ami, surtout que cela se passait mieux entre eux.

« Hey Tally, faudrait qu'on te trouve un surnom. » dit James.

« Pardon ? »

« Bah oui, on en a tous un : Moi c'est Patmol, parce que je suis en apparence un gros chien méchant mais que je suis tout doux. James, c'est Cornedrue, pour ses cornes, forcément. Remus c'est Lunard, tu comprends pourquoi. Et Peter c'est Queudver, parce que c'est un rat. » expliqua Sirius.

« Oh, eh bien, on y pensera. »

Remus se dirigea vers la pièce de la cabane hurlante où il effectuait sa transformation. Il refusait de la faire devant ses amis, l'entendre était suffisant, pas besoin de la voir. Sirius prit la main de Talhiana et la serra. Le premier rayon de lune rentra dans la cabane et les quatre amis se firent un signe de tête en entendant les hurlements de Remus. Ils se transformèrent tous, prêts à suivre le loup.

Après une terriblement longue minute à entendre les cris atroces de Remus, le loup sortit de la pièce. Talhiana s'efforça de garder un regard neutre, malgré le fait qu'elle était terrifiée. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle en grognant. Elle répondit à ses grognements, essayant de prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Il renifla doucement et recula. Il s'inclina et elle en fit de même. Elle savait qu'elle était acceptée, et son bonheur était indescriptible.

La nuit passa tranquillement, le loup jouant parfois, d'autres fois voulant sortir de la forêt. James et Sirius l'empêchaient de continuer, et si jamais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides, Talhiana prenait le relais. Elle adorait les piques de vitesse qu'elle pouvait faire sous sa forme animagus. Elle se sentait plus libre que jamais.

* * *

C'était dans un calme bienvenu en période de guerre que passèrent les mois suivants. Des mois rythmés par les Pleines Lunes, les révisions pour les Buses et les « Sors avec moi, Evans » de James. Ils eurent tous leurs Buses. Lily eut des Optimal presque partout et valida 9 Buses. James, Sirius, Talhiana et Remus en validèrent 7. Mary se contenta de 6, Carole 5 et Peter de à peine 3. Chacun était heureux de ses résultats, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas pu avoir mieux.

L'été suivant se passa calmement, même si la guerre faisait rage.

Un couple se forma en sixième année : Remus et Mary. Tous furent heureux pour leurs amis, qui méritaient le bonheur. Aucun changement ne s'opéra cette année-là entre James et Lily. Peter commença à s'éloigner de ses amis, sans raison apparente. Hope donna naissance à Carl, prénom que Carole avait choisi, affirmant que ce nom lui allait à merveille et que la ressemblance avec son prénom n'avait rien à voir avec le choix du nom de la jeune licorne. Il était blanc avec les crins noirs, il était magnifique, et sûrement unique.

Une perte énorme toucha le groupe juste avant la rentrée en septième année. Ils apprirent dans les journaux qu'un village sorcier avait été attaqué. On leur annonça le décès de Marlène MacKinnon, une Serdaigle avec qui ils discutaient parfois, mais aussi celui de Julie et David Preston ainsi que leur fille Carole, âgée de seulement 16 ans. Les Preston avaient été classés comme étant traîtres à leur sang, et avaient été punis. Seul le petit frère de Carole qui n'avait que 7 ans avait survécu au massacre de la famille.

Suite à cette perte, Talhiana se renferma sur elle-même.

C'est ainsi que débuta leur septième année à l'école de Poudlard.

* * *

 **Pardon, je savais pas qui faire mourir... Et il me fallait un mort dans le groupe. Le prochain chapitre concerne évidemment le début de la septième année de Tally. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**


	10. Imprévus

Bonsoir !

Comment ça "ça fait déjà un mois" que j'ai pas publié ?

Le temps passe vite, je m'excuse ! Mais j'ai une bonne raison : le BTS approche et les révisions augmentent. Je suis pardonnée alors ? Je trouve que c'est une bonne excuse. (a)

Donc je vous pose ça là en attendant vos réactions... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis comme d'habitude ! (Au passage, sachez que le retour des lecteurs c'est super important pour un(e) auteur(e) et que ça nous fait plaisir même si le commentaire n'est pas bon, parce que ça nous permet de nous améliorer...). Et oui, c'est relativement COURT. Et ça sera pareil pour les suivants je pense, mais ils seront peut-être publiés plus rapidement. Peut-être...

Merci à ma Bêta Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent qui a fait un super boulot.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

 _"La vie est parfois faite d'imprévus : obstacles ou vraies bénédictions, ils nous permettent avant tout d'avancer."_

 **Inconnu(e)**

 **Septembre 1977**

Talhiana était assise avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. La bonne ambiance de la Grande salle ne l'atteignait pas. Elle attendait la fin de la chanson du Choipeaux.

« ... _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_ _  
_ _De longues années libres de soucis._ _  
_ _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_ _  
_ _Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_ _  
_ _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_ _  
_ _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_ _  
_ _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._ » (nda : oui c'est la chanson de 1995)

Les paroles la touchèrent, mais elle ne le montra pas. La discorde ? Peut-on dire qu'une guerre est une simple « discorde » ? Le Choipeaux était détraqué, il n'y avait plus de doute. Elle tourna la tête vers la place où Carole s'asseyait habituellement, à sa gauche. La chaise était vide, attendant de servir. Mais personne n'oserait l'occuper, Talhiana avait lancé des regards noirs à chaque personne ne pensant qu'à s'approcher. Elle refusait qu'on la remplace, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune existence, aucune réalité. Non, elle n'était plus présente. Elle ne le serait plus jamais. Et la jeune Tourment sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle avait envie d'aller se venger, de venger son amie. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils tuée ? Sous prétexte que Carole était une Gryffondor ? Traître à son sang ? Foutaises. Carole Preston était la personne la plus belle, la plus honnête, la plus courage qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et le restera toujours.

Elle sentit Sirius lui prendre la main et la serrer. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Elle n'avait plus souri depuis le drame. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

La répartition avait commencé, et les élèves étaient petit à petit envoyés dans leurs nouvelles maisons.

« Alfred Hurst »

Un petit blond s'avança d'un air fier vers le Choipeaux. À peine celui-ci était-il posé sur sa tête qu'il hurla « SERPENTARD ». C'était le 8ème élève sur 12 qui était réparti à Serpentard. Aucun n'avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, et le bout de table était désespérément vide. C'était triste à voir. Il ne restait que trois élèves.

« Nathan Jedusor »

Talhiana se figea à l'entente de ce nom. Tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient crispés. « Jedusor » ? Combien de sorciers portaient ce nom en Angleterre ? Un seul. Son père. Il n'avait pas de famille ce ne pouvait être que lui. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers l'estrade. Nathan avait le Choipeaux sur la tête, Choipeaux qui semblait en plein dilemme. Elle observa le jeune garçon dont on ne voyait que la mâchoire. Elle attendit en serrant les dents, broyant la main de Sirius qui grimaça. Talhiana paraissait faible mais elle avait une sacré force. La Grande Salle était silencieuse, ce qui était rare. Il y avait toujours des chuchotements mais là tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle. Soudain, on entendit un « SERDAIGLE ! » s'élever. Inconsciemment, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. On retira le Choipeaux de la tête du jeune Jedusor et Talhiana fut horrifiée.

Elle venait de découvrir un jeune homme brun avec des yeux verts pâles. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que ce soit une coïncidence ? Mais sa mère était morte à son accouchement. Il ne pouvait être son frère. Le vert rencontra le vert et le jeune garçon lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Typiquement Jedusor, le même que le sien.

Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il y avait forcément une explication logique. Non ? Merlin semblait avoir décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Elle courut dans les couloirs en réfléchissant et se demandant comment c'était possible. Le problème étant que ça ne l'était pas. Seuls les Tourment avaient les yeux de cette couleur. Alors qui était sa mère ? Elle avait tant de questions mais aucune réponse. Elle détestait cela, elle était frustrée plus qu'elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Alors, pour ne plus avoir de pensées trop humaines, elle se métamorphosa. Elle continua de courir, perdant la notion du temps. Quand elle réalisa enfin ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle fit demi-tour mais se retrouva face à un gros chien noir. Elle se retransforma en même temps que Sirius et se logea dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'elle devait se poser beaucoup de questions, mais il n'avait pas de réponse. Il sentit sa robe s'humidifier. Elle pleurait. Et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, et ça le révoltait.

« Mon ange... »

Talhiana releva la tête et sourit. Il l'avait toujours appelé « mon ange ». Il lui disait qu'elle était son ange, son soleil, sa princesse. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait désormais avec ses 5 autres amis. Lui, elle ne voulait plus s'en séparer. Il lui sourit en retour et lui sécha ses larmes.

« Remus, Mary, Lily et James voulaient venir avec moi. Mais Lily et James ont leurs obligations de préfets-en-chef, et j'ai dit à Remus que je devais venir seul. Ils m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils sont tous là pour toi. »

Elle rit légèrement. Un rire qui sonnait faux. Sarcastique. « _Et Peter ?_ » pensa-t-elle. Peter s'était éloigné du groupe. Il était devenu distant, grognon. Cela la blessait parce qu'il était également son ami. Son ami maladroit, gourmand, qui la faisait rire par sa bêtise parfois.

« Sirius ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais, mon ange. »

Elle remit sa tête contre le torse de son amant et inspira longuement son odeur. Il sentait le bois, la nature sauvage.

« Pourquoi ? Comment c'est possible ? »

« On va essayer de le découvrir. »

« Et comment ? On est bloqués ici Sirius ! Bloqués ici alors que dehors la guerre fait rage ! » hurla-t-elle soudain en s'éloignant de lui.

Il ne la retint pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des accès de mauvaise humeur comme celle-là. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'écouter sa copine se défouler sur lui. Alors il la laissa hurler pendant encore 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule en pleurs sur le sol. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras. Talhiana était brisée. Elle n'était plus la même, et il doutait retrouver un jour totalement la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'elle était devenue : la mort de son amie l'avait fait mûrir, l'avait endurcie. Et il ne voulait plus qu'une seule mort revienne tout briser. Il la sentit trembler dans ses bras et s'éloigna juste à temps pour ne pas être aspergé de vomi. « _Ça, par contre, elle_ _me_ _l'a jamais fait._ ». Il s'inquiéta et la redressa pour voir comment elle allait. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de la fièvre en touchant son front et jura.

« Tally ? Tu m'entends ? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

« Je sais que t'aimes pas ça mais je vais te porter. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie. »

« Non… je… peux... »

« Tu ne peux rien du tout, tu m'écoutes et tu te tais. Tu es malade, tu es brûlante de fièvre. Alors, on y va. »

Il la porta et remarqua à quel point elle avait perdu du poids. Il l'avait bien sûr remarqué, mais pas à ce point-là. Pourtant, elle avait l'air plutôt en forme. Il s'inquiétait probablement plus qu'il ne le devait, mais on était sûr de rien. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et appela Miss Pomfresh qui arriva précipitamment vers lui.

« Vous commencez fort l'année ! Dès le jour de la rentrée, vous devriez avoir honte ! » dit-elle en s'affairant autour de Talhiana. « Qu'a-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils après avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait aucune plaie.

« Elle est malade. Elle a vomi et elle est brûlante. Elle tremblait. » répondit Sirius en se mettant de l'autre côté du lit de Talhiana en lui prenant la main.

« Oust Monsieur Black ! J'ai besoin de place, allez attendre dans le couloir ! »

Sirius sortit de la pièce.

Pomona Pomfresh avait vu beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard. Mais au fur et à mesure de ses examens, elle écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux. Elle devait être sûre. Elle lança le sort qui lui permettrait de confirmer ou non ses suppositions.

« MONSIEUR BLACK ! »

Sirius accourut, les yeux écarquillés, imaginant le pire.

« Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Dites-lui que c'est urgent. »

« Mais... »

« Obéissez ! »

Sirius courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle et y entra en trombe. Il ne tint pas compte des chuchotements sur son passage et sprinta jusque Dumbledore.

« Talhiana a un problème. Elle est à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh dit que c'est une urgence. » expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse.

Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine de corriger son élève et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de l'infirmerie. Il fut vite suivi par un groupe de 6 personnes. Les amis de Talhiana s'inquiétaient pour elle. Même Peter avait un air anxieux sur le visage.

« Restez dehors. » leur dit-il avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Sirius tapa dans le mur de rage. Il gémit en entendant son auriculaire craquer.

« Et merde ! » hurla-t-il.

« Sirius… SIRIUS ! » dut hurler Lily pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je sais pas… Elle a commencé à trembler, à vomir, et elle est devenue brûlante. »

« Et qu'a dit Pomfresh ? » demanda James en prenant la main de Lily.

Sirius sourit faiblement. Ils n'étaient pas encore en couple mais il parierait que ça ne tarderait pas. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

« D'aller chercher Dumbledore parce que c'était urgent. » Il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. « Quand on parle du loup... »

« Monsieur Black, suivez-moi. Seul. » précisa le directeur.

Sirius lui jeta interrogateur mais le suivit malgré tout.

« Asseyez-vous » lui ordonna Pomfresh.

Il s'exécuta et attendit que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

« Monsieur Black, ce que je vais vous demander est extrêmement personnel, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Avez-vous des rapports intimes avec Mademoiselle Tourment ? »

Les yeux du directeur semblaient l'analyser de fond en comble tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il jugea qu'il devait répondre sincèrement. Qui sait si elle n'avait pas une maladie, qu'il aurait aussi ?

« Oui. »

« Bien. » dit doucement le directeur. « Elle n'est pas malade. »

« Alors qu'a-t-elle ? » demanda Sirius, perdu.

« Elle est enceinte. Vous allez avoir un bébé. » annonça Pomfresh.


	11. Décision

Coucou ! J'vous poste ça là vite fait parce que je passe en éclair, et que j'ai déjà beaucoup de retard dans mes publications.

Promis cette semaine je réponds à vos reviews, mais aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment désolée je peux pas.

Bonne lecture !

PS : merci à Nuit Noire reflets d'Argent pour sa super correction et ses précieux conseils.

* * *

 _« Faites connaître vos décisions, jamais vos raisons. Vos décisions peuvent être bonnes, vos raisons seront certainement mauvaises. »_

 **Murray**

« Elle est…QUOI ? »

« Enceinte, Monsieur Black. » répéta Dumbledore.

« Mais… Comment ? Je veux dire, on a utilisé des sorts de protection, à chaque fois ! »

« Parfois, dans de très rares cas, il arrive que le sort ne soit pas efficace. » expliqua Mme Pomfresh.

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. Il devait vite réfléchir, tant que Tally n'était pas réveillée. Que faire ?

« Est-il possible de… le retirer ? »

Mme Pomfresh manqua de s'évanouir.

« Le retirer ? Le RETIRER ? Mais Monsieur Black vous parlez d'un bébé ! Vous vous en rendez compte ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui ! Un bébé qui va gâcher les études de Talhiana, qui va gâcher nos vies ! On est bien trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant. Elle a 17 ans, et moi je les aurais seulement en novembre ! » s'énerva Sirius.

Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux bleus du directeur. Il pensait le jeune homme plus mature, malgré sa tendance à faire des blagues et à être puéril en compagnie des maraudeurs.

« Monsieur Black, sortez, s'il vous plait. » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais... »

« Sortez ! » répéta-t-il d'un ton plus autoritaire.

Sirius se leva furieux et sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

« Professeur Dumbledore... » dit doucement Pompom.

« Je sais. » dit-il en regardant Talhiana. « Il va falloir qu'elle quitte l'école. »

oO0o0Oo

James sursauta en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie claquer. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami déformait par la fureur.

« Sirius... » tenta-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

« Lâche-moi. » répondit le brun en dégageant son bras de la poigne de son ami, sans daigner lui lançer un regard.

James lançait un regard à Lily et Remus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Vas-y » lui dit Lily.

Remus le regarda.

« Tu es le seul qui puisse le calmer ».

James partit donc chercher son ami. La tour de Gryffondor, celle d'Astronomie, les cuisines, la Cabane Hurlante, et même la forêt interdite. Il rejoignit Lily, tard dans la soirée, dans une salle de classe vide où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, totalement bredouille.

« Alors ? » demanda la rousse en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai cherché partout, Lily… J'ai même regardé sur la carte, il n'y apparaît pas. »

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir vers nous. Il revient toujours, non ? »

« Tu as raison. Tu as réussi à aller voir Tally ? »

« Non. Dumbledore nous a juste dit qu'elle allait bien. Mais Remus a fait une tête bizarre, un peu comme s'il était surpris, je ne sais pas par quoi. »

« On verra bien. Tout ira bien. » dit James en l'embrassant sur le sommet du front.

Ils étaient biens, tous les deux, enlacés. « Quand va-t-elle se décider à me dire 'oui' ? » se demanda James.

oO0o0Oo

Talhiana se réveilla dans une salle éblouissante de clarté. Elle préféra garder les yeux fermés. Cependant son corps en avait décidé autrement, et elle dut se lever pour courir jusqu'aux toilettes à cause d'une nausée particulièrement aiguë.

« Miss Tourment ? » demanda doucement Mme Pomfresh.

« Juste… deux… minutes. »

Mme Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau chercher une potion contre les vomissements. Elle se demandait comment annoncer à la jeune fille qu'elle allait être maman dans quelques mois. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle trouva Talhiana dans son lit pâle, les yeux fermés.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Talhiana sursauta.

« Excusez-moi. Pas très bien, à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi. »

« Buvez ceci. »

Talhiana grimaça en sentant le goût amer de la potion.

« C'est complètement écœurant. » dit-elle.

« Je sais. Mais ça vous évitera de devoir courir à nouveau aux toilettes. »

« Merci. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Miss, écoutez, ce que je vais vous dire va être difficile à avaler. »

« C'est si grave que ça ? » s'inquiéta Talhiana.

« Oui, et non. Votre petit-ami, Sirius Black, et vous, avez des relations sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mme Pomfresh posait cette question en connaissance de cause, Talhiana pouvait le deviner. Elle répondit donc par l'affirmative en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, il s'avère que le sort de protection a été défaillant. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Talhiana commençait à comprendre. Sa main se porta à son ventre.

« Je suis enceinte » dit-elle avant que Mme Pomfresh ait eu le temps de lui annoncer.

« Oui. Je suis désolée, Miss. »

Talhiana ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. Sa décision était prise, elle ne pouvait pas détruire une vie. Même si cette vie n'était pas encore là, elle était entrain d'éclore.

« Où est Sirius ? » réalisa-t-elle.

« Je sais pas, Miss. Il a quitté l'infirmerie hier, mais n'est pas repassé depuis. »

Talhiana se laissa retomber en arrière et soupira.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

« Merci. »

oO0o0Oo

Sirius était parti chez lui. Au Square Grimmaurd. Enfin, il était devant. Il s'était enfui par le passage qui menait à Honeydukes et avait tout simplement quitté Pré-au-Lard par cheminée. Il regardait la façade, attendant de voir si quelque chose changeait, s'il pouvait essayer d'aller parler à ses parents. Il se souvenait de leur amour quand il était jeune. Il était désiré, aimé, presque vénéré. Mais il était parti à Gryffondor, alors il ne méritait plus cet amour.

Il se demandait s'il pourrait être un bon père. Il avait eu un bon exemple étant jeune, et il l'avait encore en la personne de Charlus Potter qui l'avait accueillit chez lui il y a maintenant deux ans. Cependant, il doutait. Il était encore un enfant. À 16 ans, on n'est pas prêt. Alors que devait-il faire ? Devait-il partir ?

Il avait décidé. Même si ça devait tous les faire souffrir, il allait partir. Parce que tout serait beaucoup mieux sans lui, et que son enfant n'aurait jamais à souffrir de tout ça. Il n'aurait pas à souffrir d'avoir un mauvais père.


	12. Vérité

Bonjour, bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs(trices) !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Moi oui, j'ai arrêté les cours pour débuter les révisions parce que l'examen est dans 2 semaines. L'année est passée vite ! Ca fait déjà bientôt 4 mois que j'ai commencé L'histoire effacée. Et tout autant que certains d'entre vous me suivent ! Merci à vous chers fidèles ! Merci également aux deux, trois nouveaux followers. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Et enfin je remercie Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent pour son super boulot de correction et de conseil, sans qui vous auriez les yeux qui piquent.

Bonne lecture, à bientôt !

* * *

 _"Faire pleurer quelqu'un en lui disant la vérité est mieux que de le faire sourire en racontant un mensonge."_

 **Paulo Coelho  
**

Talhiana se leva en entendant les coups frappés à la porte, posant une main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Elle hésita un instant à se jeter un sort pour le cacher, mais se reprit en pensant que seules quelques personnes étaient au courant de l'emplacement de son appartement à Poudlard.

Elle avança donc et ordonna au portrait de s'ouvrir, sans même demander qui était là. Elle se figea en voyant de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux gris et un air froid.

« Bonjour, Talhiana » lui dit Lucius.

« Que…que fais-tu ici ? »

S'interdisant de montrer sa peur, Talhiana recula de quelques pas en croisant les bras sur son ventre, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son début de grossesse à son interlocuteur.

« J'avais à te parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important, au point que tu viennes dans Poudlard ? »

Lucius lui sourit doucement. « Tu sais que je t'ai toujours appréciée, non ? » Talhiana se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête. « Eh bien, c'est pour cette raison que je viens te mettre en garde. »

« En garde ? Contre quoi ? »

« Ton père. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

« Evan a utilisé la legilimancie pour accéder aux souvenirs de cette empotée d'infirmière. Il sait pour ta grossesse. »

« Non ! »

Talhiana s'effondra et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Si son père savait pour sa grossesse, il connaissait l'identité du père. Et le père, bien que d'une famille de sang-pur, était néanmoins un traître. Un traître qui n'était plus à l'abri au sein de Poudlard. Et dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis maintenant trois mois.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Lucius s'approcher. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Je peux vous protéger, toi et ton enfant. »

« Comment ? » demanda Talhiana en redressant la tête.

« Tu sais que je suis fiancé à Narcissa Black. Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. Si je romps mes fiançailles sans raisons valables, mes parents me déshériteront. Mais si je me fiance avec toi, ce sera pour eux un honneur de me voir avec la fille de leur Maître. Et ton père ne pourra rien dire puisque je suis un sang-pur. Il pensera que je souhaite te remettre dans le droit chemin. »

« Non ! Lucius, je ne peux pas. J'aime Sirius de tout mon cœur, et je sais qu'il finira par revenir. Il ne m'abandonnera pas. Et puis, l'enfant n'est pas de toi, tu seras humilié ! »

Lucius se contenta de renifler avec dédain. Talhiana se releva et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air sincère, mais elle avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un piège de son père. Si elle revenait vers lui, il pourrait la tuer et tuer son enfant. Sa vie lui importait peu, mais son bébé vivrait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

« Veux-tu du thé ? » proposa-t-elle finalement après avoir essuyé quelques larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

« Asseyons-nous sur le canapé, si tu le veux bien. Misty ? »

Un petit elfe de maison apparu et s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

« Oui, Miss ? »

« Deux tasses de thé, s'il te plait. »

« Tout de suite, Miss ! »

La créature disparut dans un « Pop ». Talhiana s'assit. Elle avait une question à poser à Lucius, mais elle préféra entamer la conversation par un sujet plus banal.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé de nouveau de votre côté ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant. On continue d'attaquer des villages de moldus. » Le regard de Talhiana se fit dur à cette phrase. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort de Carole. « Evan et Nathan se pavanent dans le manoir Jedusor comme s'ils étaient des rois. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je les éduquerais à coup de Doloris. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas me fiancer avec toi. »

« J'élèverai ton enfant comme si c'était le mien, et je le ferai passer pour le mien s'il le faut. »

« La réponse reste non, Lucius. » dit Talhiana. « Tu as parlé de Nathan. Qui est-il en fin de compte ? »

« A priori, ton frère. »

Talhiana resta silencieuse.

« Il a les yeux de ma mère, mais elle est morte à ma naissance. »

Lucius détourna les yeux, gêné. L'embarras ne lui allait guère, et gâchait tout son charme.

« Lucius ? » insista Tally.

« T'es-tu renseigné sur lui ? » demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa précédente question.

« Oui. Je sais que c'est un élève très intelligent, il n'a pas eu en dessous de O depuis le début de l'année. Je sais aussi qu'il repart au manoir Jedusor pour toutes les vacances, et qu'il passe d'ailleurs Noël là-bas. »

« En effet. Et Noël s'annonce pire qu'une descente aux enfers pour moi. Passons. As-tu une théorie ? »

« Mon amie Lily et moi avons fait quelques recherches. J'ai vu plusieurs méthodes possibles : sortilèges, potion à base de l'ADN de ma mère, appel à Satan... », dit-elle en grimaçant sur la dernière partie.

« As-tu songé que ton père t'as peut-être menti sur la mort de ta mère ? »

Lucius restait de marbre en annonçant cette phrase. Mais pour Tally, c'était un bouleversement. Une horreur. Sa mère, en vie ? Pourquoi son père lui aurait-il mentit ? Où était sa mère ? Et la question principale : son père n'était-il pas censé aimer sa mère ?

« Jamais. » murmura la jeune fille.

« Je l'ai appris en faisant la connaissance du jeune Jedusor. »

 _Flash back_

 _« J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. » annonça la voix sifflante de Voldemort._

 _Lucius grimaça. Il n'aimait pas servir quelqu'un, et le maître ne lui faisait pas peur. S'il ne craignait pas pour la vie de ses parents, il n'aurait jamais accepté la marque de cette carcasse vivante. Il avait entendu que Tom Jedusor avait été beau, un jour. Aujourd'hui, il se cachait avec une cape noire lorsqu'il sortait pour éviter de montrer les dégâts de la magie noire_ _sur s_ _on physique. Malgré son aversion pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'inclina_ _du buste_ _._

 _« Voici Nathan, mon fils. »_

 _Lucius se redressa doucement, plus par appréhension que par respect. Il observa le jeune homme. Les cheveux bruns, mi-longs,_ _un_ _visage ovale, un sourire en coin, et des yeux verts très clairs, semblables à ceux de sa sœur._

 _« Lucius ? » appela Voldemort._

 _« Maître ? » répondit-il en s'inclinant de nouveau._

 _« Je veux que tu prennes Nathan sous ta protection. Tu l'entraîneras et lui présentera le rôle de bras droit, afin qu'il puisse prendre ta place à la fin de ses études. »_

 _« Bien, Maître. Pourrais-je vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît ? »_

 _Ce dernier le regarda froidement, pesant le pour et le contre._

 _« Sortez tous, sauf Lucius. »_

 _« Merci, Maître. » dit le blond en inclinant légèrement la tête._

 _« Que veux-tu ? »_

 _« Je pensais votre femme morte, Maître. Quel est ce procédé de magie que vous avez utilisé ? »_

 _« Aucun. » ricana-t-il. « A moins que le mensonge ne soit de la magie. »_

 _Lucius commençait à comprendre l'horrible vérité. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait donc fait à sa femme ? Il s'efforça malgré tout de garder un visage neutre._

 _« Elle n'est pas morte ? »_

 _« Pas pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »_

 _Fin du flash back_

Talhiana resta figé de stupeur. Sa mère n'était pas morte ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Alors, elle avait réellement un frère. Comment son père avait-il réussi à cacher ça à tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore ? Une chose était sûre : il fallait qu'elle la sauve.

« Sais-tu où elle est ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Mais je vais me renseigner. »

Lucius se leva et prit congés de son hôte en lui baisant le front. Alors, qu'il allait partir, Tally le retint. Il se retourna et se contenta de hausser un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Sirius ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Un temps.

« Je suis désolé. Le Maître a annoncé sa mort la semaine dernière. Mais je n'ai pas vu de preuves. Cependant, n'oublie pas mon offre. »

Alors que le portrait se refermait enfin derrière Lucius, Talhiana se mit à hurler, laissant échapper sa douleur. Trop de choses venaient de lui être révélées. Comment allait-elle faire face, seule ?

oOo0oOo

Noël arriva trois jours plus tard. Talhiana le passa en compagnie de Remus, James, Lily, Mary et Peter. Ce dernier ne tenait d'ailleurs pas en place, comme s'il avait des puces dans son pantalon. Elle était heureuse qu'ils soient là pour elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à sourire. Savoir que sa mère était en vie, et que Sirius était peut-être mort la plongeait dans un état proche de la démence.

Ils avaient décidé d'organiser le repas dans son appartement, plutôt que de manger dans la Grande Salle où chacun pouvait les voir.

Remus se dirigea vers elle, et posa sa main sur son ventre. Le lycanthrope adorait sentir le bébé, et il touchait souvent le ventre de Talhiana qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le geste lui tira pourtant cette fois-ci une grimace.

« Ça ne va pas, princesse ? » demanda Remus à voix basse.

« Si, je suis juste un peu barbouillé. Tu sais, avec les nausées qui continuent... »

« Pas à moi, ma belle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme une veille de pleine lune. Mais toi et le petit être dans ton ventre avez un don pour m'apaiser. »

« Tant mieux, même si j'aurais préféré continuer à t'accompagner pendant les pleines lunes. »

« C'est trop dangereux, on en a déjà parlé. » dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. « Si tu es fatiguée, peut-être devrais-tu arrêter d'aller en cours. »

« Remus, ça aussi on en a déjà parlé. Le sort que j'utilise pour cacher ma grossesse fonctionne bien, et je passerai mes ASPICS coûte que coûte.» déclara Talhiana. « Maintenant, à table ! »

Les six amis mangèrent dans la bonne humeur – ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus - et discutèrent jusque tard le soir. Ils restèrent dormir dans l'appartement, que Dumbledore avait fait assez grand pour au moins dix personnes.

Le lendemain, tous repartirent. Talhiana, elle, resta seule à réfléchir. Puis, elle décida qu'elle devait savoir la vérité. Parce qu'il lui était impossible de rester dans le doute sur la vie de sa mère ou de Sirius. Elle sortit et alla voir Dumbledore.

oOo0oOo

Pendant ce temps-là, un chien noir en piteux état était roulé en boule sur le bord de la route. Il avait au moins deux pattes cassées et le poil avait été arraché à certains endroits. Malgré tout, ce chien continuait à se dire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Talhiana était plus heureuse sans lui.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter dans l'obscurité si tentante.


	13. Retour

Coucou ! Désolée pour le temps de publication qui est totalement aléatoire. Promis, comme j'ai enfin passé mes examens et que je suis pour le moment en vacances, je vais publier plus souvent. Je blablate pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de notre petite Tally (plus si petite).

Merci à Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent pour la correction et les conseils qu'elle apporte à cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _« Les hommes rêvent du retour plus que du départ »_

 **Paulo Coelho**

Sirius avait mal à la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mais il avait dû bien boire. Il reposait sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors à Poudlard.

« Putain, Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier ? Ça fait un mal de chien ! » s'exclama-t-il, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait que son ami restait à ses côtés les lendemains de soirées, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'en serait de même aujourd'hui. Cependant, ce dernier ne répondit pas. « Hey, t'as un compris ? Un mal de chien ! » Toujours aucune réponse. « Corne… »

Il s'interrompit après avoir ouvert les yeux. Manifestement, il n'était pas à Poudlard. Où était-il ? Qui l'avait recueilli ? Par réflexe, il se transforma en chien en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et grogna sur la personne qui entra.

« Eh bien Sirius, c'est comme ça qu'on traite sa cousine préférée ?! » rigola Andromeda.

L'animagus se retransforma et se jeta au cou de sa cousine qui eut tout juste le temps de déposer le plateau qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Cela faisait bien 3 ou 4 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuit avec son moldu pour l'épouser.

« Meda ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? »

« Charmant, tu es vraiment doué pour parler aux femmes ! »

« Excuses-moi », sourit-il. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu répondre, des pleurs se firent entendre, suivis d'un bruyant « MAMAN ! ».

« J'arrive chérie ! » répondit la susnommée.

Sirius suivit sa cousine dans la cuisine. Un homme, Ted Tonks visiblement, était assis sur une chaise. Il se leva pour lui serrer la main et lui dire sincèrement qu'il était ravi de le rencontrer. Le regard du jeune Black dévia sur une jolie tête parsemée de cheveux roses qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la petite fille, il eut la stupéfaction de voir ceux-ci changer de couleur et prendre la teinte grise caractéristique des Black.

« Waouh. Qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant la fillette.

« Maman et papa disent que je suis une métamorphage ! »

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt métamorphomage ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu viens jouer ? »

Il aimait déjà sa petite cousine. Qui aurait pu croire que l'union d'une sorcière et d'un moldu aurait pu donner naissance à une métamorphomage ? Il avait hâte de la voir grandir et découvrir de quoi elle était capable.

« Sirius ? » Le jeune Black tourna la tête vers Andromeda. « Nous devons parler. »

Il fronça les sourcils et suivit sa cousine vers la pièce attenante.

oO0o0Oo

« Si jamais je le revois un jour, je le tue! » cria Talhiana.

Depuis la visite de Lucius, Talhiana avait médité ses paroles. Elle refusait de croire que Sirius était mort tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu son corps de ses propres yeux.

« Mais non, chérie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu lui sauteras au cou en lui disant qu'il est pardonné. »

« Pardonné ? PARDONNÉ ? Merde, Lily ! Il m'a foutu un gosse et il est parti ! Je le hais. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as mal c'est tout… » tenta James.

« Toi tu continues à le défendre et c'est toi que je vais tuer ! »

Talhiana poussa un cri de douleur. James et Lily étaient à ses côtés alors que Remus et Peter attendaient dans la pièce voisine. Le travail avait commencé depuis la veille au soir, soit 14 heures auparavant, mais l'enfant n'était pas décidé à venir au monde. Sentait-il que son père n'était pas là ? Durant les cinq derniers mois, les quatre amis de la jeune fille avaient tenté de combler le vide laissé par le jeune père, et ils semblaient y être parvenus. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait combler ce foutu vide.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait. » intervient Mme Pomfresh.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Le bébé va arriver. »

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois. Le jeune Potter sortit en trombe de la salle.

« Vous êtes prête Miss Tourment ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Ai-je le choix ? »

L'infirmière ne prit pas la peine de répondre, une nouvelle contraction arriva. La main de Tally broyait celle de son amie.

oO0o0Oo

« Tu veux dire que… Ça fait près de cinq mois que j'étais dans le coma ? »

« Un coma magique. J'ai dû t'y plonger en voyant ton état. J'avais peur que tu ne survives pas. Je t'ai réveillé la première fois il y a deux mois. Tu as fais ta rééducation, tu as de nouveau grossi, et tu es aujourd'hui en pleine forme. Mais j'avais besoin que tu guérisses plus vite alors hier j'ai testé un nouveau sort sur toi, pour te guérir de tes dernières blessures. Il semblerait que ça ait provoqué une légère amnésie. »

« Effectivement… » soupira Sirius. « Pourquoi seulement hier ? »

« Parce que Talhiana va mettre au monde votre enfant. » Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop directe, pensa Andromeda en voyant son cousin tomber dans les pommes. « Chéri, ramène un seau d'eau et prépare toi à gifler Sirius ! » cria-t-elle à son mari.

oO0o0Oo

« Tu as réussi Tally… Regardes comme il est beau… » sourit Lily.

La rousse posa le bébé dans les bras de son amie. Talhiana tomba une seconde fois amoureuse. C'était son fils qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Elle lui avait donné la vie, elle avait réussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle tomba sur de jolis iris bleus. Il était magnifique.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » interrogea Mme Pomfresh.

« Théo. Théo Sirius Black. »

Les garçons furent autorisés à rentrer dans la salle pour voir la jeune maman et son bébé. Chacun s'extasia sur le petit être en le prenant dans leurs bras. Ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte.

« Salut. » dit Sirius.

* * *

*rire sadique*


	14. Famille

*poste vite fait ce chapitre et part loin parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle publierait rapidement*  
Bonne lecture, et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, ainsi qu'aux fidèles qui suivent cette histoire depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

* * *

 _« Je me sens nulle part aussi étranger que dans ma famille et dans mon pays »_

 **Vincent van Gogh  
**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis que James, Lily, Remus et Peter en étaient sortis. Tally se demanda ce qu'il convenait de dire à l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle portait son enfant. Où était passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? Elle se leva difficilement pour aller poser Théo dans son berceau.

« J'ai raté ton anniversaire. » lui dit Sirius.

Elle ne releva pas. C'était un constat. Il connaissait sa date d'anniversaire. Alors, pourquoi répondre ?

« Je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Des roses blanches. » poursuivit-il.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas. Elle refusait de le regarder. Elle aurait voulu faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle lui en voulait, énormément. Elle refusa de relever. Elle pensa à cet instant que Lucius lui avait menti, et se demanda pourquoi. Le jeune homme lui avait régulièrement rendu visite pendant sa grossesse. Il savait où était sa mère, il tentait de la délivrer. Sans succès.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement. « Aussi longtemps que je le peux. »

« Bien. »

Il déposa les fleurs et fit un pas vers le berceau.

« Ne t'approche pas. »

Talhiana se dressa entre lui et son fils, une lueur farouche dans les yeux, comme si elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

« C'est mon fils. » tenta-t-il.

« Ton fils ? Sûrement. L'enfant dont tu vas t'occuper toute ta vie ? Pour rien au monde. »

« Mais… »

« Écoute, Sirius. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Retourne là où tu étais, pars, le plus loin possible de Théo et de moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. » lui assena Talhiana.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Il comprenait à présent que le choix qu'il avait fait près de huit mois plus tôt n'était pas le bon.

« Je suis parti pour vous. »

« Parti pour nous ?! » ricana Tally. « Bien sûr ! C'est évidemment la meilleure manière de s'occuper de nous. Me laisser supporter une grossesse seule. Tu sais ce que j'ai subi ces huit derniers mois, sans toi ? » Sirius secoua la tête. « Les nausées matinales. Les regards en biais, les rumeurs, la crainte de voir mon père arriver et me tuer. Les contractions, les crises de nerfs, les pleurs. J'ai souffert. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps-là ? »

Son ton était calme. Sirius pensa à cet instant qu'elle était le portrait craché de son père. Elle lui faisait peur. Il sentait l'air devenir électrique autour de lui tant sa magie saturait la pièce. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il repartir ?

« Je… »

« Non. En fait, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie. » Talhiana se détourna. « Maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne tenta pas de plaider sa cause auprès de la femme de sa vie. Il ne tenta pas de la récupérer, ni même de voir son fils, de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est partir. Il passa sans un mot devant ses amis. James l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Il avait tout perdu.

oO0o0Oo

 _Manoir Jedusor, cachots…_

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Natalie Jedusor n'était que le pâle reflet de la magnifique femme qu'elle avait été dans sa jeunesse. Sa beauté l'avait quittée en même temps que son envie de vivre.

Si elle avait su que cela faisait 17 ans qu'elle était dans cette cellule, elle en aurait pleuré. Elle l'avait supplié de la tuer, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il l'avait torturé, il l'avait violé, il l'avait battu comme un vulgaire moldu. Elle n'avait pas tenté de se rebeller. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire face à lui ? Elle lui avait un jour donné un enfant. Il portait le nom de Nathan. Il le lui avait pris et l'avait éloigné d'elle. Elle se demandait si elle le reverrait un jour.

Beaucoup se demandent comment elle a pu en arriver là, elle qui était si aimée par Tom Jedusor. La réponse tient en un mot : adultère. Pourquoi ? Parce que Talhiana n'était pas la fille de Tom. Elle n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit avec un autre homme que son mari, et elle était tombée enceinte. Elle pensait qu'il ne le découvrirait jamais, puisqu'elle aurait dû mourir de son cancer quelques jours après la naissance, mais il l'a appris. Alors, il a cherché un moyen de la sauver de son cancer, pour pouvoir la torturer toute sa vie. Chaque fois qu'il vient la voir il lui affirme qu'il l'aime, mais elle n'y croit plus. Quelle définition avait-il du mot « amour » ? L'amour, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait pour ses enfants, Talhiana et Nathan, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le bonheur de voir grandir. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils n'avaient pas trop grandi en son absence, et qu'elle les reverrait un jour. Mais elle savait que tout cela n'était que de faux espoirs.

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui menait aux cachots. Elle se roula en boule dans un coin du cachot, comme une pauvre bête trop souvent battue. Elle entendit des pas qui venaient vers elle. Elle trembla. Une chevelure blonde apparut alors. Si ce n'était pas son mari, c'était un de ses partisans venu tester un sort sur elle puis la soigner pour pouvoir recommencer. Elle trembla de plus belle.

« Madame Jedusor ? »

C'était un homme qui se tenait debout devant sa cellule, sa voix rebondissait sur les murs. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ouvrit la cellule à - « Alohomora » - et entra. Il s'approcha d'elle et la toucha.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Ne m'approchez pas ! » hurla-t-elle.

oO0o0Oo

Lucius eut le cœur brisé de voir cette femme dans un état pareil. Le Maître avait raconté partout que c'était pour elle qu'il se battait contre les moldus, pour la venger, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle n'était pas morte, mais il se doutait qu'elle aurait préféré l'être.

« S'il vous plait, Madame, ne criez pas ! Je vais me faire repérer. » chuchota-t-il.

Comme elle ne se taisait pas, Lucius décida de lui jeter un stupéfix. Il aurait le temps de s'en excuser plus tard. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit du manoir sous une cape d'invisibilité. Si quelqu'un perçut sa présence, il n'en émit pas le doute à haute voix. Il sortit, avant de transplaner au Manoir Malefoy. Il installa la femme dans une chambre d'ami et demanda à ses elfes de s'occuper d'elle. Il devait aller voir Talhiana et lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de naissance pour son fils.

Arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, il emprunta le passage de HoneyDukes pour rentrer dans Poudlard. Il se dirigea silencieusement parmi les couloirs jusqu'à arriver aux appartements de la jeune fille, toujours caché sous sa cape. L'accouchement avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir la voir. Il tapa trois petits coups discrets, comme il avait pris l'habitude pour signaler sa présence.

Talhiana ouvrit la porte et il passa rapidement à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, il enleva sa cape.

« Talhiana. »

« Lucius ! Je suis contente de te voir, je me faisais du souci de ne pas t'avoir vu plus tôt. » le salua doucement la jeune fille.

« J'étais assez occupé. Comment vas-tu ? Et lui, se porte-il bien ? » questionna-t-il.

« Nous sommes tous deux en pleine forme. Veux-tu le voir ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la petite chambre que Dumbledore avait aménagé pour l'enfant. Lorsque Talhiana le prit dans ses bras et le lui donna, il ne put contester qu'il ressemblait déjà énormément à son père.

« Il est magnifique. »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus mature désormais, plus sage.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

« Je t'écoute » lui dit-elle.

« J'ai retrouvé ta mère. »

oO0o0Oo

Talhiana oublia toutes ses interrogations sur Sirius. Sa mère. Non seulement elle était en vie, mais Lucius l'avait mise en sécurité. Elle appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de s'occuper de Théo. Ensuite, elle demanda à Lucius de l'emmener voir sa mère.

Se souviendrait-elle d'elle ? Se doutait-elle seulement à quoi elle ressemblait ? Pourrait-elle lui expliquer pourquoi son père l'avait ainsi rejetée ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Mais surtout, dans quel état était-elle ?

Trop occupée à se poser des questions, elle ne remarqua même pas que Lucius l'avait emmené au dehors, fait transplaner et qu'elle se trouvait face à la chambre où était sa mère. Que devait-elle faire ? Lucius l'invita à entrer.

Sa mère était là. Debout devant elle. Amaigrie, l'air bouleversé, apeurée, mais elle était là. Des elfes s'occupaient d'elle, la coiffait, la pomponnait. Elle se tenait face à un miroir. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans celui-ci. C'était une évidence.

« Maman. » dit simplement Tally.


	15. L'espoir

Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 15, qui s'avère être l'avant-dernier. Il y aura un petit épilogue, histoire de savoir que deviennent certains personnages...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Bonne lecture ! (Merci à Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent pour la correction !)

Disclaimer : Univers et personnages (sauf Natalie, Nathan et Talhiana) à Jo. Malheureusement ...

* * *

 _« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »_

 **Clément Marot**

Natalie pensait que jamais ce jour n'arriverait. Elle avait devant les yeux sa fille. Sa petite fille. Elle était merveilleuse, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle deviendrait aussi belle. Elle avait ses yeux, ses cheveux bouclés, son nez… Elle était parfaite.

Elle se leva, difficilement après les dix-sept années d'enfermement qu'elle avait vécu. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ma merveilleuse petite fille. Comme tu m'as manqué. »

Elle en avait le cœur brisé. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était libre et elle tenait dans ses bras l'un de ses enfants. C'était le pur bonheur, celui auquel elle n'avait plus goûté depuis tant d'années. Elle sentit les larmes de sa fille sur sa joue et y mêla les siennes.

« Il m'avait dit que tu étais morte », sanglota Talhiana.

Quel homme affreux. Faire croire à une fille que sa mère est morte et, quand l'envie lui en prend, aller la torturer.

« C'est toi qui m'a permis de vivre, mon bébé. Toi et Nathan. »

Nathan. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas aux côtés de sa sœur pour revoir sa mère ? Savait-il seulement qu'elle était en vie ? Etait-il comme son père ? Tant de questions, pour si peu de réponses.

Talhiana redressa la tête et fixa sa mère.

« Nathan est mon frère ? »

« Oui, mon ange. Il est bien ton frère. »

Enfin, demi-frère, mais Natalie ne se sentait pas en état de lui avouer pour le moment. Elles avaient tellement de choses à rattraper, mais d'abord elle voulait voir son fils.

« Peux-tu aller le chercher ? »

Le regard de sa fille se fit lointain mais elle lui assura qu'elle irait le chercher. Enfin, ses enfants seraient auprès d'elle.

oO0o0Oo

Talhiana retourna à Poudlard. Son frère était à Serdaigle, et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réussir à lui parler. Elle avait essayé de le croiser le moins possible au cours de cette année, et elle ne se voyait pas aller vers lui en disant « Hey, Nat' ! Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas, mais maman est en vie. » Elle ne savait même pas s'il était au courant que sa mère était enfermée dans un cachot depuis tout ce temps. Quelle horreur…

Voyons, pour trouver un Serdaigle, il faut penser comme un Serdaigle. La réponse la plus logique lui sembla la bibliothèque et c'est vers qu'elle se dirigea. Elle entra en trottinant et eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de Mme Pince. Elle lui sourit pour s'excuser et le Dragon se calma.

Elle chercha des yeux les cheveux bruns de son frère, mais c'est dans des yeux identiques aux siens que son regard plongea. Il y avait un mélange de haine, d'appréhension, d'espoir et d'interrogation dans ses prunelles. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on éprouver autant d'émotions différentes sans exploser ? C'était mission impossible.

Alors qu'elle allait avancer vers lui, il se leva et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Il attrapa son bras en passant à côté d'elle et l'emmena dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Tally décela la haine dans ses propos. Aurait-elle réagi autrement ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé de lui parler et voici qu'au mois de juin, soit à la fin de l'année, elle voulait avoir une conversation avec lui. Elle décida d'être directe.

« Sais-tu que notre mère est vivante ? »

La lueur de surprise et de douleur qui passa dans les yeux de son frère lui prouva que non. Mais son regard se fit de nouveau froid. Comme celui de leur père.

« Tu mens. »

« Pourquoi te mentirais-je sur quelque chose d'aussi important ? » s'emporta Tally.

« Parce que père s'occupe de moi alors qu'il veut te tuer. Tu es tout simplement jalouse de moi. »

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle, jalouse ? De l'attention que son sociopathe de père portait à son frère ? Jamais. Elle préférait qu'il la veuille morte plutôt que d'avoir son respect, sa fierté.

« Non. Viens avec moi. Oublie Voldemort et viens avec moi s'il te plait. »

Elle voyait qu'il hésitait. Qui sait où elle pourrait l'emmener pour lui faire du mal, et faire du mal à leur père ?

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« Tu es mon frère Nathan. La famille c'est sacrée. »

oO0o0Oo

Nathan finit par se convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien. Au pire, il mourrait et irait rejoindre sa mère. Il s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas son père. Celui-ci avait d'abord essayé d'être normal, de lui porter de l'attention. Puis il avait essayé de le faire à son image, bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi. Les enseignements de magie noire, les Doloris dès qu'il commettait le moindre impaire, les moqueries d'Evan, il ne le supportait plus.

Sa sœur ne savait pas combien il la jalousait. Elle avait eu le droit à un semblant d'existence normale, elle, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort veuille la tuer. Elle avait même trouvé l'amour, et il savait qu'elle avait eu un enfant. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Vous-Savez-Qui pour la seule et unique raison que l'enfant était son neveu - ou sa nièce. C'était un bébé, et il ne voulait pas qu'il meure ou qu'il subisse la même existence que lui. Il ne le souhaitait à personne.

Talhiana lui fit parcourir quelques passages secrets qu'il s'efforça de mémoriser et les fit transplaner devant la grille d'un immense manoir orné d'un « M » argenté. Il sourit en se disant que les Malefoy n'étaient finalement pas si corrompus que ça. Tally le conduisuit à travers maints couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une petite porte.

Il hésita à faire une petite prière, au cas où cette porte cachait un piège. Il regarda une dernière fois sa sœur et vit de l'espoir dans ses yeux. L'espoir de l'éradiquer ? De retrouver sa famille ? De le piéger pour atteindre Voldemort ? C'est sur ces questions qu'il ouvrit la porte.

C'est là qu'il eût sa réponse : l'espoir de retrouver sa famille.


	16. La fin d'une histoire

Bonsoir!

Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié que je pense que certains ont oublié l'existence de cette histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous poste en ce 10 août, le dernier chapitre de l'Histoire Effacée. Un épilogue est en cours d'écriture, et peut-être une histoire sur Théo verra-t-elle un jour naissance. Qui sait ?

Bref, le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, si vous voyez des fautes, faites m'en part. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

MNN.

* * *

 _« La fin d'une fiction signifie-t-elle la fin des personnages ayant un rôle dans celle-ci ? »_

 **Anonyme**

Aujourd'hui, Théo fêtait ses un an. Toute sa famille était réunie pour fêter l'anniversaire du fils Black : sa mère, sa grand-mère, son oncle, les Maraudeurs, Lucius et Dumbledore. C'était un moment heureux, mais Talhiana ne pouvait être heureuse. Il manquait une personne essentielle à sa vie.

Elle avait eu ses ASPICS sans difficultés avec des notes plutôt moyennes. Elle avait trouvé une petite maison où emménager avec son enfant, sa mère, et son frère pendant les vacances, qui était protégée sous Fidelitas. Elle avait dégotté un emploi à domicile qui payait plutôt bien. Ce n'était pas la vie rêvée à cause de la menace de mort qui pesait sur leurs têtes mais c'était une vie heureuse avec une famille et des amis.

Cependant, Sirius n'était pas là. Elle lui avait envoyé un long courrier pour s'excuser de tout, pour lui demander de revenir, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il fallait qu'il voit son fils grandir. C'était nécessaire, vital. Mais il n'était pas venu. Pourquoi ? Elle le savait pertinemment. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait tenu des propos ignobles lui disant qu'elle voulait qu'il parte loin, qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Elle avait fait une énorme erreur mais ne s'en était pas rendait compte avant aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda Lucius qui avait Théo sur ses genoux. Il lui avait demandé sa main des mois plus tôt, repoussant au maximum son mariage avec Narcissa. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui infliger une vie avec une femme qui pensait à un autre. Il méritait tellement mieux. Il avait élevé Théo comme son fils, l'avait choyé, dorloté, aimé, malgré que ce fût le rôle de Sirius, pas le sien. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Lucius tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il l'aimait. Et elle le voyait dans ses yeux : ce fichu espoir qui brille de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Ils avaient discuté ce matin là, et elle lui avait dit que si Sirius ne venait pas aujourd'hui, elle l'épouserait. Elle priait pour que l'homme de sa vie vienne.

oO0o0Oo

Sirius se tenait devant la petite maison de briques rouges. Il hésitait, tenant à la main un cadeau qu'il avait rétréci et la lettre qu'il avait reçue ce matin-là.

 _« Sirius,_

 _Je ne sais même si tu es en vie. C'est un calvaire d'être dans le doute. Enfin, je ne commencerais pas cette lettre sur un vulgaire « comment vas-tu ? ». Ce serait hypocrite de ma part, je pense. Enfin, j'en suis sûre._

 _Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 mai. C'est l'anniversaire de Théo, ton fils. Je ne sais pas si tu sais exactement quel jour il est né._

 _Je suis une égoïste, je le sais. Mais j'aimerai que tu sois à mes côtés aujourd'hui. J'aimerai te dire des choses, que je ne peux écrire parce que cela ne se dit pas par lettre. Présente-toi chez moi, je t'en prie. Tu me manques. »_

L'écriture changeait à partir de ce moment là.

 _« Patmol,_

 _Comment tu vas, mon vieux ? La maison de Tally est sous Fidelitas, et je suis le gardien du secret. Tu peux savoir comme j'en suis fier ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour protéger ta femme et mon filleul. Ah oui, peut-être que tu le sais pas mais Tally nous a désigné comme Parrain et Marraine, Lily et moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai enfin réussi à conquérir le cœur de ma belle ! En même temps, personne ne résiste longtemps à mo… [Gribouillis illisibles] Désolé, Lily vient de me donner une tape sur la tête parce que je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité dont to… [Nouveaux gribouillis]. Enfin bref,_ _ **la maison de Talhiana Black se trouve au 14 impasse du Bonheur à York.**_ _N'oublies pas de brûler le papier dès que possible, sinon n'importe qui peut retrouver la maison._

 _Tu nous manques à tous, Sirius._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Talhiana, James, Lily, Remus, Peter et Théo. »_

Ils lui manquaient aussi. Mais, il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision. Pouvait-on oublier un an de rejet de la part de la femme que l'on aime ? Il ne put se poser la question longtemps. Talhiana venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte, tenant Théo dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle le vit ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle courra, tant bien que mal avec son fils dans les bras, vers Sirius.

Quand elle arriva dans ses bras, il oublia tout. C'est fou l'effet que l'amour pouvait avoir sur les gens.

oO0o0Oo

Sirius et Talhiana se marièrent le 1er Septembre 1979. Une petite cérémonie, fêtée dignement et bien arrosée.

Ils apprirent qu'ils allaient avoir un second enfant en Novembre de la même année, peu avant que Lily et James leur annoncent la grossesse de la jolie rousse. Alors qu'ils se réjouissaient, tout leur bonheur partit en fumée quand Dumbledore annonça la terrible prophétie. Merlin merci, Tally devait accoucher en début Juin et Lily en début Août. Il suffisait juste à la rousse de tenir jusqu'au terme.

Talhiana donna naissance à Drago le 5 juin 1980. Un joli blondinet aux yeux gris qui contrastait pas mal avec Théo qui était un joli petit garçon brun aux yeux verts.

Lily, malheureusement, accoucha le 31 Juillet 1980. Ce fût le début d'une vie pleine de peur, de doute, de fuite. La maison des Potter fut placée sous Fidelitas également, mais sous la garde de Peter, leur fidèle ami, bien qu'ils laissèrent croire que Sirius était le gardien.

Malgré toutes les menaces, les deux couples vécurent heureux jusqu'au 31 octobre de l'année suivante.

oO0oO0o

 _[31 octobre 1981, maison Potter]_

« Lily ! » cria Talhiana.

« Oui, une minute, j'arrive ! »

Tally souffla et essaya de bercer tant bien que mal son filleul qui pleurait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle était venue rendre visite aux Potter parce que Sirius était parti voir sa cousine, Andromeda. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme mais préférait les laisser en famille. Elle avait laissé les garçons avec lui, histoire de pouvoir souffler un peu. C'était la moindre des choses.

« Est-ce que Sirius va venir manger avec nous, ce soir ? » cria Mary.

« Je pense, Mary ! »

La jeune femme était fiancé à Remus, mais ce soir là était un lendemain de pleine lune, alors le loup-garou se reposait. Elle se déplaçait difficilement avec son gros ventre qui la gênait à chaque pas. Lily arriva et récapitula.

« Donc, nous avons James, Sirius, toi Mary, et toi Tally, et pour terminer moi. Cinq adultes et trois enfants. La fête d'Halloween va être superbe cette année ! »

Les filles rigolèrent. Lily était déguisée en sorcière moldue, avec son chapeau pointue, sa longue cape et son chapeau haut. Rire qui se termina bien vite, elles entendirent du vacarme en bas.

« James ? » appela Lily.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle allait descendre.

« Non, Lily, tu restes là avec Harry et Mary. Je descends » lui dit Talhiana.

Les deux jeunes femmes obtempèrent et attendirent. Ne voyant revenir personne, Mary se leva et alla en haut des escaliers voir ce qu'il se passait.

Talhiana vit Mary apparaitre en haut des escaliers. Elle envoya au tapis un mangemort et se plaça devant la femme enceinte la protégeant de l'Avada Kedavra que l'on avait dirigé vers elle, lui laissant tout juste le temps de transplaner. Et puis, ce fut le noir complet. La dernière chose qu'elle aperçu fût l'affreux rictus de celui qu'elle avait un jour appelait affectueusement « Papa ».

oO0o0Oo

« Tu parles, c'est un vrai voleur, il pique tout ce qui lui plait chez les autres ! » rigola Sirius en parlant de Théo, à qui il faisait les poches et enlevait tous les jouets qu'il trouvait.

« Oh, tu sais, tu aurais pu les garder. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir. » affirma Andromeda qui tenait Drago à bras.

« Pas question, il en a plein à la maison ! Et puis, on doit y aller, ils nous attendent. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un patronus qui avait exactement la forme de Patmol se matérialisa devant eux.

 _« On est attaqué. Il nous a trahis. »_ Lança la voix de Talhiana avant que l'apparition disparaisse.

« Garde les enfants ! » cria Sirius avant de transplaner.

Lorsqu'il arriva, tout n'était que massacre. Il était arrivé trop tard. Le corps de ses meilleurs amis et de sa femme étaient effondrés, sans vie. Seul Harry, qui pleurait dans son berceau, avait survécu. Sirius le calma rapidement et transplana. Son corps et son esprit réclamait vengeance. Il les avait tous trahis. Il sortit de la maison et disparut dans la nuit.


	17. Epilogue : Sirius, Remus et Nathan

Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ?

Eh, s'avez-vu ? J'ai été rapide cette fois! Je vous poste la première partie de l'épilogue, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne reprise pour les moins chanceux !

A bientôt, MNN.

* * *

 _"Et ils vécurent heureux..."_

Sirius était prostré dans un coin de sa cellule. Cela faisait maintenant 13 ans qu'il était là. Enfermé, accusé à tort, non jugé. Depuis toutes ces années, ils pensaient aux mêmes personnes. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à ses fils. Où étaient-ils ? Comment allaient-ils ? Étaient-ils heureux ? Surtout, à qui ressemblaient-ils ? Il espérait que Drago ait gardé les traits des Black et que Théo ceux des Tourment. Il se questionnait aussi sur son filleul, Remus et Mary. C'était affreux de ne pas savoir, d'être dans le doute. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que Mary avait survécu cette fameuse nuit, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu son corps.

Il bougea légèrement et grimaça. Les détraqueurs approchaient, répandant froid et terreur sur leur passage. Comme à son habitude, il allait se transformer en Patmol pour diminuer leurs effets néfastes lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Qui parlait ? Il tendit l'oreille.

\- […] week-end inoubliable ! Vraiment parfait.

\- J'imagine ! Tu vas la recontacter ?

\- Et pourquoi faire ? Qu'elle se démmerde !

Rien d'intéressant. Il y avait peu de gardiens humains à Azkaban, mais il arrivait que ces derniers fassent une ronde dans son étage. Celui des criminels dangereux, les psychopathes quoi. D'ailleurs, pas très loin de lui se trouvait Bella, sa cousine devenue complètement folle de par son enfermement. Le contact avec les créatures gardiennes pouvait être nocif pour la santé mentale, et c'est sa forme animagus qui lui avait permis de ne pas se retrouver dans le même état qu'elle.

Les deux hommes passèrent devant sa cellule en continuant leurs conversations. Il baissa la tête quand ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait honte de sa condition, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir pu venger sa femme et ses meilleurs amis. Le crime qu'avait commis Peter Pettigrow était encore impuni à l'heure actuelle.

Un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête. Les gardes avaient fait tomber un papier sur le sol. Il attendit de ne plus entendre les pas pour avancer à quatre pattes vers les feuilles qui bougeaient sous la légère brise de vent. Il parvint à s'en saisir à travers les barreaux. La gazette du sorcier. Parfait, il pourrait prendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur ! Il parcourut rapidement la première page et c'est là qu'il le remarqua. Parmi la famille Weasley figurant en première page se tenait un rat. Un rat qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il tenait sa vengeance.

oO0o0Oo

Il y était parvenu. Il avait réussi à s'échapper. Son corps amaigri était facilement passé entre les barreaux sous sa forme de chien. Le plus dur avait été de nager dans l'eau glacée séparant Azkaban du continent. Mais, il avait été fort, il avait tenu bon. Grâce à ça, il avait pu vivre 2 années plutôt heureuses, aux côtés de son filleul, observant de loin ses fils.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était terminé. Il avait perdu cette fois. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Il jeta un regard à Harry et Remus, communiquant par-là ses excuses d'avoir été faible. Son dernier regard fût pour Lucius. Lucius qui avait élevé son fils comme s'il avait été le sien.

 _« Continue à veiller sur lui. »_

oO0o0Oo

Remus avait eu une vie plutôt heureuse après la mort et la traitrise de ses meilleurs amis, notamment grâce à Mary. Ils s'étaient mariés et une petite fille du nom de Taly était née de cette union. Une sorte d'hommage à Talhiana et Lily, un mixte de leurs prénoms. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 18 ans, et elle ressemblait plus à Mary qu'à lui. Elle était malheureusement atteinte de lycanthropie à l'instar de son père, mais les potions tue-loup lui permettaient de plutôt bien le vivre. Cette malédiction était moins dure à vivre qu'à son époque.

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Mary, elle va bien. Elle n'a pas supporté de devoir vivre avec deux loups-garous et a quitté Remus après 3 ans de mariage. Ils restent en bons termes et Taly vit avec elle, en France.

Quant à Remus, il s'est remarié. Avec la femme la plus excentrique qu'il connaisse, Nymphadora Tonks. Il en était fou amoureux. Qu'aurait dit Sirius s'il avait su qu'il allait se marier avec sa petite cousine ? Il l'aurait probablement tué. Quoiqu'il en soit, de cette union est né Teddy. Bébé en plein forme, métamorphomage, dont les cheveux changent de couleur en fonction de qui le porte à bras. Dora, Remus et Teddy formait une famille heureuse, mais vous en connaissez la triste fin.

oO0o0Oo

Nathan Tourment soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait maintenant 44 ans, et aucun doute : ses filles allaient le tuer ! Talhiana, Susan et Natalie, âgées de 7 ans, étaient des enfants légèrement hyper actifs. Elles n'arrêtaient pas une minute. Le fait que ce soit des triplées n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Actuellement, il se trouvait dans leur chambre, entrain d'admirer les dégâts qu'elles avaient causé dans la pièce. Le tout était paré de jolies couleurs arc-en-ciel, des poneys miniatures volaient un peu partout, et les filles se trouvaient devant lui, droites et fières, chacune arborant une couleur de peau différente. Talhiana avait la peau bleue, elle souhaitait aller à Serdaigle, tandis que Susan portait les couleurs des Serpentards et Natalie celle des Poufsouffles. C'était divers et variés. Il hésitait entre les prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse ou leur jeter un sort pour les enfermer quelques parts.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

Sa femme, Juliette, jolie française de 35 ans, enceinte de 5 mois, venait d'arriver derrière lui. Après quelques secondes seulement, elle éclata de rire. Il n'hésita plus et ria avec elle. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure pour tout préparer pour le Noel de l'année 1999, qui accueillerait sa mère et la famille de Juliette mais qu'importe : ils étaient heureux.


End file.
